The Promise
by CvR in Exile
Summary: Five years have passed since Van and Hitomi last met. Hitomi has given up hope of Van ever returning, and Van has spent the last five years waiting for the time he could return to her! Hitomi has now started her life over without her dreams for a life wit
1. A lost dream, and an unspoken promise

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Escaflowne! So there!!

**Chapter one**.

(A lost dream, and an unspoken promise.)

Moonlight spilled down from the night sky, illuminating her room with a soft gentle light. Hitomi sat on her bed, arms wrapped around bent knees, waiting for a sign. Her eyes drifted down to the small box beside her, and she heaved a sigh before slowly reaching for it.

Inside a round solitary diamond came to life in the moonlight, and danced with the rays that filtered in from her bedroom window. She stared at it dully before placing the box back down, and reaching for the white feather that sat beside it. Hitomi brought the feather up to her lips, slowly running it across them and looked back up at the stars.

A few years back life had seemed so simple; Finish school, fall in love, marry and live happily ever after. But nothing is ever so simple. Especially not when the boy who held your heart, lived on another world so far from here.

He had told her they could see each other whenever they wanted, and Hitomi had believed that she would eventually find her way back if she wished hard enough for it. Because if you believe in the power of your wishes then your wishes will come true … right?

That was what she believed back then and so she had wished for him with all her heart. She wished for him to come to her, she wished that she could go to him. How many nights had she sat just like this and wished upon the stars.

But he never came. No matter how hard she wished for him it never happened. He had disappeared from her life, and now all she had left to remember him by was a single white feather and her memories of a time that seemed more like a dream than a reality.

It's funny how a dream can die, leaving you with nothing but a hollowness in your heart. Five years had passed since she had seen that boy with the sad eyes and the wings of an angel. Her Angel. _'Van…'_

She clenched her jaw trying to force the flood of tears to stop. Her eyes squeezed shut as she raggedly dragged in a breath trying to calm the overwhelming sadness that always hit her when she thought of him. But despite her best efforts the tears came forth and spilled down her pale cheeks. Choking on a sob she gave in and once again let the pain sweep through her.

Her dreams now dying, she once again looked at the box that held the diamond ring. She had dreamed long enough and nothing had come of it. That ring was her chance to start over. To accept another's offer of marriage meant that she would have to stop dreaming of her angel, and learn to live with the knowledge that her love for him had to be buried along with her dreams.

A soft breeze blew in lifting light brown strands of hair off her tear-streaked face. She reached up and slowly tucked her shoulder length hair behind her ears. Quickly she wiped the tears from her face and drew in a deep breath.

He had never said he loved her, he never admitted to having any feelings for her. And did he know?? Did he hear her thoughts when she came to realize how much he meant to her?? All he had ever told her was that he would protect her and that he would somehow find a way for her to go back home.

Had there ever been more to it than that? Had she wasted all these years waiting for a boy who never returned her feelings? Sadness overtook her and she reached for the ring in the box to bring it before her. Glancing back at the heavens she wished one last time for a sign. But all was silent in the heavens, and all was still in the night.

Numbly she placed the ring on her left hand and brought it to rest on the mattress beside her. Looking down at it she knew that the time for dreams and wishes had passed. It was time to begin anew, and she no longer had any choice but to try and forget about the one thing she wanted most.

Picking up the white feather once again she looked at it with longing before reaching her arm out of the window. The wind blew quickly past her hand causing the feather to shiver in her grasp. Smiling sadly she loosened her hold and allowed the sharp wind to carry her dreams, along with her last hope somewhere out into the night.

Sighing sadly she settled back down into her bed, and prayed that sleep would claim her soon. She did not want to think anymore, she simply wanted to sleep and no longer feel this emptiness. She welcomed the comforting blanket of sleep, as her eyes slowly closed.

The next day would come soon enough, and bring with it the end of her wishes. Fore tomorrow was the first day of her lost dreams and new beginnings.

** 0 **

Van of Fanelia stood quietly, his shoulder propped against the door leading out into his private balcony. Night enveloped his kingdom in a gentle embrace, holding his people within her sweet lullaby. Everything looked so peaceful. The scars of war could no longer be seen and where now replaced with a city that was strong and whole again.

An excitement slowly took over causing a restlessness to stir within him. Pulling his shoulder away from the doorframe he turned back to his room and began to pace beside the bed. His eyes turned to a clock across the room; its smooth surface gleaming in the light of the candles. Noting the time he drew a deep breath and continued to pace muttering to him self _'It must be broken...'_

Just then noises from the hallway drew his attention to the front of his room where the doors suddenly swung open with a loud bang. Van watched in amusement as an energetic ball of pink fluff sped towards him. He let out a soft grunt as a cat girl launched herself forward and attached herself around his waist.

"LORD VAN!"

Chuckling he gave the cat girl a quick squeeze before bringing his left hand to rest on her shoulder.

"Hey Merle, back so soon?" he smiled. Merle hugged him tightly then sprang back to grin up at him in delight.

"Piece of cake!" She laughed. "I've sent out all the messages, and the preparations should all be done by the time you return."

"Good job Merle!" Still smiling down at the cat girl he affectionately patted her head. The excitement spread within, leaving him with a sense of giddiness.

_'It's almost time'_ he thought.

"I shouldn't be gone any longer than a week, and by then we should all be gathered and ready for the ceremony."

Merle quickly clapped her hands and jumped up to give Van a quick lick before bounding back towards the door.

"This is going to be so much fun!" She cheered as she twirled around grabbing hold of the handle.

"I can't wait till everyone gets here!" Giggling she quickly closed the door behind her.

Van grinned as he turned back towards the balcony and gazed out over his kingdom once more. A sense of pride filled him as he looked upon the city that he had helped rebuild.

_'Fanelia.' _

For the past five years he had stood here almost every night, watching as the city was slowly rebuilt till it now shone like the jewel it had once been. His people and his country had come a long way since those dark days. And so had he.

His eyes traveled to the heavens and came to rest on the mystic moon above him.

A small smile touched his lips as his thoughts wandered back to the past, and to a girl who played such a large role in the peace that now encompassed all of Gaea.

Her soft green eyes and her words of love often haunted his dreams at night. Soft brown hair and a warm gentle smile, her image was what pushed him to bring his kingdom back to what it was. While his days were filled with hard work, his nights often brought about a pang of loneliness, and it was sheer force of will that kept him from going to her at those times.

She said she had wanted to stay, but at the time he had had no choice in the matter. He had promised to return her home but everything in him had rebelled, and it was only his sense of honor that kept him from breaking his word to her. He knew she had a life back there; she had friends and family waiting.

He also knew that while she might have enjoyed staying for the moment, she would have regretted it eventually. Now thinking back he knew how close he had been to keeping her with him. Had she stayed a moment longer he would not have been able to let her go.

Closing his eyes he once again recalled what he had felt after she had faded far from sight. A feeling of emptiness had risen up, claiming him. And he had stood under the stars looking up at the night sky long after she had gone, Escaflowne's heart cradled in one hand and her pendent clutched in the other.

Letting out a sigh he turned his gaze to the blue moon above. "Hitomi…_"_

Five years had passed since that night, since the night he had stood alone. He had fulfilled his promise to her but the cost had been high. Left with only his honor to console him he had watched as the night faded into day bringing with it a new hope for him.

That night he had fulfilled one promise, but as the sun rose brighter taking with it the dark, he made another. This time the promise was made to himself, and while he still wished for her presence at his side he was content to know that his promise wouldn't be broken.

Van drew in a deep breath then let it out slowly as he listened to the sounds of the night letting them lull him in a blanket of serenity. The pain of past conflicts having long since faded he now looked upon his future with anticipation.

Shaking off his thoughts he brought his eyes back to the clock across the room. 'It's Time.' A grin quickly spread across his face as he eagerly stepped further out onto the balcony. Reaching inside his soft black shirt with his right hand he slowly pulled out a round pink stone. He held it out to the light and brought his left hand up to clasp a small pink pendent that circled his neck, his eyes coming to rest on the moon above. 'Soon…' He thought. 'Just a few more days and Fanelia shall have a new queen…or a new king…' 

Hope everyone liked it, and please don't forget to R&R!!! (Be gentle, I am so fragile)!


	2. friendly acceptance, amd I dreaming?

Before starting I want to throw out a special thanks to my best friend and fiendish editor KissyMoonlight!…Love ya Babe! (Wink)

::Disclaimer:: I don't own Escaflowne, SO GET OFF MY BACK!! (grrr)

Chapter two

(Friendly acceptance, am I dreaming?)

"Heeeellooooo!" The woman across from Hitomi called, waving her hand in front of her face trying to catch her attention. Jumping slightly Hitomi turned to her friend with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry Kari, guess I just zoned out for a second there."

"Just a second?! I have been trying to catch your attention for the past five minutes! I am really starting to worry about you Tomi." Yukari slouched back in her seat glaring at her best friend.

Amano sat next to Yukari, his arm draped across her shoulders. His handsome face showed his concern for Hitomi as he looked over at her.

"Kari's right, you haven't been yourself for a while now Hitomi. Is there something bothering you?? Maybe we can help." He said smiling gently at her while he absently rubbed his wife's shoulder.

"Tomi what is going on with you? You have been so distant these past few weeks. Is something wrong?" Kari asked, a worried frown crossing her pretty face.

"No! No…Nothing is wrong Kari! I just …I have just had a lot on my mind lately that's all." She said absently rubbing her ring finger on her left hand.

She had taken the engagement ring off before coming to join Yukari and Amano at their house earlier. Hitomi knew that they would not understand her decision to marry Alex. They were so in love, and they couldn't see how hard it was on her to see them so happy.

Her feelings were so mixed when she was around them. She was so happy for them, but then again it hurt so much to know that they had each other; that they could be with the one they loved. She felt so alone when she went back home to her apartment at night. She knew love, but could never be with him, and every time she saw how happy they were, it was like a little part of her died each time.

Reaching for her wine glass she took a sip, and stared thoughtfully down at her dish. What could she say to them?? How could she explain to them what was really wrong?? No, she could never explain it to them. They just wouldn't understand, but they sat there worrying about her, and a familiar guilt rose up once again.

She had to tell them something, they were her best friends and she knew she was worrying them. Clearing her throat she reached behind her chair and into her purse to pull out a small black jewelry box. Placing it on the table she opened it, and slid it across the varnished pine to her friends.

"Really guys I'm fine, I have just been…I have just been trying to decide how to tell you…" Hitomi watched as Yukari reached for the box and pulled it closer. "You see Alex proposed to me a few days ago and well, I-I-I have said yes." She said softly.

Yukari's head snapped up in shock, just as Amano's went down to look at the ring thoughtfully. Hitomi sat starring down at the table, her hands nervously twisting the napkin on her lap.

"Tomi you can't mean it!" She said, her knuckles whitening as she grasped the box tightly in her hands. "I mean I know you have gone out a few times, b-but this is…this is…" Words failed her as she turned her gaze away from her friends lowered face to look up at her husband. Amano returned her worried look, while reaching over to clasp the hand, which held the box, causing her to loosen her hold.

Looking away from Yukari he looked back over at Hitomi, a confused frown etched on his handsome face.

"Hitomi I don't understand, I thought you told us that you weren't really interested in Alex?" He said once again glancing at the ring within the box.

Sighing softly Hitomi took her gaze away from her lap and returned it to her friends puzzled faces. She could see the worry in their eyes and felt exhaustion begin to overtake her. How long had she trusted them, her two closest friends, with all of her secrets?

Since coming back from her adventures on Gaea, she had entrusted them with all that she had been through then, and since. When she began to lose hope of Van ever returning, they had been there to cheer her up. When she had cried as her heart was breaking, they had both been with her, and had seen her through all of the hard times. Only now, when she needed their comfort most, she could not truly explain to them what was happening to her.

Tears suddenly began to sting her eyes and she quickly looked down and reached for her glass. She picked it up and began to gently twirl the red liquid within it, willing herself to calm down, knowing that her tears would only make them worry more. Drawing a deep breath she gained control of her raging emotions and searched for the right words to explain her sudden decision.

"I know that this has come as a shock to you guys, and I guess I should have said something sooner but, I knew that you would worry, and I-I-I…" Letting out a slow breath in frustration she nervously ran a shaky hand through her hair and tried again.

"I…I know this is kind of sudden and well in the past I suppose I wasn't all that excited about him, but well he is a good man, and I…" Stopping she quickly gathered her courage and looked back into their faces.

"Alex has been good to me, and has been very patient with me. In the past I had often brushed him aside because I still held on to some child hood fantasy that my prince would come back for me but…" Hitomi paused, and looked into Yukari's sad eyes.

"It's been five years. He isn't coming back, and I have to get on with my life now."

They all knew whom she was talking about, as she had told them both of her experiences on the world of Gaea. Initially she had told Yukari about Van to ease the guilt she felt for loving Amano, but as time went by she had confided in both of them about her love for the boy she had left behind. Only one other person had ever known of her adventures, and of her feelings for Van.

They had been so good to her, believing her story without question or doubt. To anyone else it would have been a fabulous fantasy created by a troubled teenage mind, but to them it had been the truth. She had always loved them for that, for believing in her when no else but her mother, would accept her explanation for the weeks she had been missing.

Now looking at her two best friends in this world, she summoned the strength to hold back her sadness, and bring forth a small smile to her lips.

"Please don't worry. I know this is hard for you to understand but…I am happy. He can make me happy… I know he can." She said reaching over to take Yukari's hand in hers.

"But Tomi…even if that is so, do you really need to rush into something like this…I mean I know you have known Alex for a while now, but to suddenly decide to marry him is…is crazy!" Yukari cried softly, desperately holding her friends eyes as she continued to try and make her see how wrong this was.

"Hitomi Kanzaki! I am your best friend, and have been ever since you poured milk all over Tommy Templeton to defend my honor in the third grade! I know you! I know that this is not what you want! Please…can't you just tell him you still need more time to think about it…If you just took more time I am sure you would see how wrong he is for you!" She pleaded squeezing her hand tightly.

She gently returned her friends grasp for a moment before she let go, and settled back into her chair.

"I know you are both worried, and I know you don't understand, but please just be happy for me." She pleaded now looking between Amano and Yukari, hoping they would accept her engagement and drop the subject.

Yukari looked helplessly up at her husband, but he just pulled her closer and gave her a gentle hug before bringing his attention back to Hitomi.

"Kari and I worry about you Hitomi. You are our best friend and we want to see you happy. Even though we may not understand your decision to marry Alex, we…" Sighing he turned to look down at Yukari.

"If this will make you happy, then we will stand behind you and help you in any way we can." He said giving his worried wife another gentle squeeze before looking back up at Hitomi and smiling.

"Thanks Amano." She said softly.

A small smile tugged at Yukari's lips as she looked over at her old friend.

"If you're sure it will make you happy Tomi, then congratulations." Yukari said, her smile still in place. Returning her Kari's smile, Hitomi felt the tension in her begin to ease, as she watched their acceptance slowly replace their worry for her.

Looking at her watch Hitomi noticed it was just a little after six and began to rise from the table.

"Wow I didn't realize it was so late. You guys must be exhausted after all the unpacking and the dinner preparations! Here let me help you clean up." She said lifting her dish.

Amano stood and assisted Yukari as she started to rise from her seat, the added baby weight making her a bit awkward.

"Oh for heavens sake Tomi, put that stuff down, we invited you over to have dinner not to stay and help with cleanup." She said rolling her eyes in exasperation.

Hitomi began to protest but her friend cut her off, holding her hand up to stop her.

"No 'but's', we didn't ask you here to work, besides you have already helped so much with the move this was a thank you dinner more than anything! Do you really want to spoil my dinner by arguing with me about the cleanup?" She asked throwing her friend an insulted look.

Laughing softly Amano looked over at Hitomi. "I find it is best to just listen to her when she begins to throw orders around." Yukari teasingly hit him on his arm before grabbing away the dishes that Hitomi held and made her way to the kitchen.

Smiling, Hitomi turned back to Amano and helped him clear the rest of the table despite both her friends' earlier protest. "shhhh…" she whispered. "It will be our little secret." Winking, she followed Amano back to the kitchen her arms loaded with the rest of the dinner plates.

A short while later after gathering her things, she hugged her very pregnant friend good night and went over to the living room to grab her coat before having Amano drive her back to her apartment.

"Give Amano a second Tomi! I need to borrow him before you go." Yukari called before dragging her husband back into the kitchen.

She turned around to face him as he slipped his arms around her and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Mano, I'm worried about this engagement." She said quietly closing her eyes as she laid her head against her husband's chest. Sighing deeply, he loosened his hold to look down at her worried face.

"She is making a mistake." She said sadly, her finger circling a small button on his shirt.

"I know." He said raising her chin to look into her eyes. "But it is up to her to decide that." He said as he softly kissed the worry from her brow. "Until then all we can do is hope she comes to her senses before it's to late." He said quietly.

"I know, but can you try to talk to her again I know she will listen to you Mano. Please try again!" she said her voice rising slightly in agitation. Kissing her softly he released her and reached into his front pocket to draw out his car keys.

"Ok Kari, for you I will try to talk to her again, but I don't think it will do any good just now. I don't think she is ready to listen yet." Nodding sadly, Yukari followed him back out into the entrance hall to once again wish her friend good night.

0

Hitomi quickly slipped out of the passenger side of the car and turned to lean back in to give the driver a small smile.

"Thanks for the ride Amano." She said ducking her head back out and gently closing the car door behind her. Walking around the back of the car, she dug into her purse and pulled out her apartment key. Clasping it tightly in her hand she began to make her way up the walkway leading to her small apartment complex.

"Hitomi wait!" Amano called as he open the car door and slid out.

Turning back she waited for Amano to reach her. Amano took a few steps towards her and stopped.

"Hitomi…I know we have been through this, and I know that you have made your decision, but…" He reached a hand behind his head and scratched it, thoughtfully looking down at the pavement.

"You're making a mistake." He said raising his eyes back to her face. It was now Hitomi's turn to look away, searching for the words to reassure her friend.

"Please Hitomi, take more time to consider your decision. I know things have been hard for you, but this isn't the answer. You will only end up hurting yourself and Alex if you go through with this." Amano brought his hand down from behind his head and stepped toward her again. Bringing her gaze back to his she smiled and stepped forward to embrace him.

"Oh Amano, You and Yukari really are the best of friends. And it warms my heart that you are both so worried about me but…" Stepping out of his arms she looked back up at him smiling softly. "…Please stop worrying about me, I know what I am doing."

Sighing sadly Amano once again reached out to gently hug her. Stepping back he smiled back down at her, a sad look lingering in his eyes.

"Kari and I will always worry about you Hitomi, we can't change that. But …If this is what you really want, we will support you."

"Thank you." Forcing out a small laugh she smiled up at him and poked him in the ribs.

"You and Kari have enough to worry about with the baby on the way, my engagement should be the last thing on your minds." Shaking his head he chuckled.

"I know, can you believe it?! Kari and I are actually gonna be parents." Giggling in earnest at his embarrassed reaction she took his left hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't worry Amano, you and Kari are going to be great parents."

Returning the gesture, he gave her hand a firm squeeze before letting her hand go.

"I can only hope!" Laughing softly he turned his to look back towards the car.

"I guess I should get going. All that cooking this afternoon wore Kari out, and I said I would be back to help her clean up." Nodding, Hitomi raised her hand in farewell then stepped back to watch as he slipped into his seat.

Standing there numbly with her hand once again raised in farewell, she waited till his car was out of sight before letting her false smile slip from her lips. She knew her friends were worried about her decision to marry Alex, but she knew that this was her one chance to start over again, and not let her dreams and wishes rule her life anymore.

Sighing she watched as the last of the sun faded from the sky, once again bringing a view of the stars that hide from its warm light. Gazing up at the brightest, she thought back over her conversation with her fiancé earlier in the day.

She knew he would be going out of town for the weekend, so she had called his cell phone hoping to reach him before his flight left. He had been so happy when she had told him that she would marry him, but for her own feelings…there had been nothing but sadness.

Alex had been so excited, he had wanted to cancel his trip and take her out to dinner later that night. She had convinced him not to, telling him that she had already made plans a week before to visit her friend's new home. Reluctantly he had agreed to wait till Monday to celebrate their engagement with everyone.

Lowering her gaze from the stars she turned and slowly made her way back up to dark and lonely apartment. Walking with her head down she thought about the conversation she had with her friends earlier. She had felt so guilty when she saw a small bit of hurt enter Yukari's eyes. Clasping her left hand, she rubbed her ring finger and wondered why she still hesitated to put it on.

A small bit of doubt began to enter her mind and she thought _'What if they are right?'_

She knew she didn't love Alex but she had been alone for so long waiting for her dreams to come true that she had never thought about the _'what if's'_. Such as what if he never came back? Five years was a long time to wait for someone you were never really sure had loved you in the first place.

Yukari and Amano's wedding last year had opened her eyes to all that she was missing while she waited for him. But if he had never felt the same way, than why was she waiting? Was she just going to wait the rest of her life for her dark angel to come back? These questions had plagued her ever since then, and it had only been with Alex's proposal that she had finally come to the conclusion that Van had moved on with life. Now it was her turn to do the same.

But even now with her decision made, it was still hard for her to let go of something that had been so important to her for so long. She even found that her mind would play tricks on her to help her cope with her heartache. A hazy memory of last night came to mind, and she inwardly sighed at her own stupidity.

She had wanted so badly to see a sign that Van was coming back, that she had woken up to a vision of floating feathers. Blinking rapidly she had quickly looked around her room only to see that there was nothing there. Later in the day, before making her way to Yukari and Amano's new house, she had thought she had seen Van ahead of her on the crowded sidewalk. She had hurried to catch up, but when she reached the corner that he had gone around there was no one there.

She sighed in disgust as she thought to herself _'Hitomi you are definitely losing it.'_

Pulling her coat closer around her she began to quicken her pace, anxious to get in from the cold night air.

Frowning, she hurried around the corner of her building eager to get back to her apartment and slip into a warm bath, when all of the sudden she collided with something very solid. Her breath left her in a rush as she stumbled backwards. Instinctively she reached out to catch herself but found that a pair of strong arms wrapping around her stopped her fall.

Looking down in embarrassment she quickly withdrew from the stranger's arms and began to apologize.

"Oh! I …I am so sorry, I should have watched where I was going!" she said as she knelt down to gather up her purse and the black box that had fallen out. Without much thought she dropped the box back into her purse, and looked around for her keys, all the while profusely apologizing. Noticing the small shiny bundle by the stranger's boots she leaned over to reach for them just as he knelt down to pick them up. There hands met and a shock of electricity shot up her arm at the man's touch.

Her head snapped up, and her breath caught in her throat as she looked into a pair of very familiar eyes. Intense eyes, so dark, like warm chocolate. She could drown in them.

She closed her eyes for a moment drawing in a breath. Was she dreaming again? Like she had earlier this afternoon?

She opened them slowly and her eyes once again meet warm chocolate. Her breathing became rapid as she began to panic. His hand still held hers above her keys, and a finger moved to lightly brush her pulse where her heart beat rapidly.

"V-Van?" She whispered, still having trouble catching her breath. _'No, No, No!'_ her mind screamed over and over again.

"Hello Hitomi." He said softly, as he stared intently back at her.

He was here! After all this time he was here. He wasn't an illusion, he wasn't a dream, he was real, he'd returned. Her angel now knelt before her his eyes staring in to hers, and all she felt was the overwhelming pain of a love so long suppressed. Tears began to gather in her eyes as her heart burst with joy and sadness.

_'What have I done!'_ She thought, as her mind gave way and her world went black.

::Author's Notes::

Well that's it for my second chapter! Hope you guys are enjoying it so far, as I have no way of knowing because you people never review!!! (Scream) **Sigh **Anywayz!! I have already written up the third chapter but it needs some fine-tuning before I can post it! After I post the third chapter I will be stopping for the holidays. Whether I continue to write more will ultimately depend on you guys. I want to hear feedback from my reader good or bad. I am open to criticism as long as there is good reason behind it! If you want to know more about my story Look at the chapter entitled story notes. I will try to answer any question posted to me through there. Well all I am outta here hope everyone has a Merry Christmas!! CvR


	3. A troubled mind, and a happy reunion

::Disclaimer:: (YAWN) is 4 o'clock in the morning! Are you really gonna make me say it?…(sigh)…alright fine! I don't own Escaflowne…(grumbles sleepily)…Can't believe you woke me up just for that!

Chapter three 

(A troubled mind, and a happy reunion)

"Hitomi?!" Van cried, quickly gathering her slender form in his arms as she lost consciousness. Bringing his right hand up, he gently brushed the hair away from her face, and looked down at her in concern.

"Hitomi?" he called, tapping her cheek lightly as he tried to wake her. "_Van…_" She breathed softly, her eyes still closed in sleep. He heaved a sigh of relief when he heard her call to him, then let out a small gasp when she snuggled closer to his chest. Raising his right hand to her hair again, he swallowed convulsively as her warm breath caressed the base of his throat. Tightening his hold he closed his eyes as an intense wave of emotion crashed through him. He had waited so long to hold her, that the feel of her in his arms temporarily consumed him. He felt the heat of her body from beneath her thin white blouse, and inhaled her sweet fragrance.

Yes he had waited a long time to hold her; but this was not quit what he had envisioned. Perhaps he did not have an image in his mind as to just how she would react upon seeing him once again, but he knew that he had not foreseen her fainting at the mere sight of him.

He wasn't sure whether to be amused or disappointed. He smiled, and thought '_Leave it to Hitomi to throw my mind into chaos._'

Opening his eyes he stared at her soft lips, a longing suddenly drawing him closer.

He stopped just inches away and let his eyes roam over her lovely face, trying to engrain every last detail into his memory. He pulled his hand away from her hair to brush his fingers against her soft cheek before bringing them to rest against her lips.

Coming out of his daze he felt a small shiver run through her body. As much as he may have wanted it, he knew that he could not stay there all night holding her. Berating himself for his foolishness, he brought her closer to his body.

Shifting her in his arms he positioned her purse in her lap and then quickly grabbed up her keys from the ground below them. Standing slowly he began to make his way to her apartment.

Walking slowly he made his way up the open stairwell, lost in thought. He had watched as several emotions had crossed her expressive face. They had moved so quickly though, he had only been able to interpret a few before she had fainted into his arms. Van had recognized disbelief and sadness, but he had also seen happiness too…hadn't he?

Van's thoughts slowly came to an end as he approached her apartment door.

Kneeling down he balanced Hitomi's unconscious form on his legs, and then with his other hand he quickly unlocked her apartment. Pushing the door open he gathered her up into his arms once again and slowly walked into the room beyond. Kicking the door closed with his foot, he gave his eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness before making his way across the living room.

Pushing the bedroom door open gently, Van looked around the room, before slowly making his way over to the bed. Laying her down gently, he kept her shoulders raised till he was able to unwrap her from her coat. Once he had it off he draped it across the end of her bed before slipping her shoes off. Now knowing that she could rest more comfortably, he made his way over to the other side of the bed. Shrugging out of his own dark coat he sat on the edge of the mattress and watched as Hitomi turned in her sleep to face him. Unable to resist the temptation, he dragged a finger slowly down her pale cheek. He smiled a bit as she leaned her head into his touch, and then proceeded to let out a long sigh.

In his mind he had always imagined her, as she had been when she had left so long ago. And while he knew she would be older than when he had last seen her, his mind had not compensated for the time they would be away from each other.

He took in her appearance now. Her light brown hair had grown to reach just a little past her shoulders, and her face had become more defined. He had yet to see her smile, but somehow knew that no matter how different she appeared, her smile would never change.

When he had arrived late last night his first thought had been to rush and see her. The need had overwhelmed him and nothing would have been able to stop him from going to her. He had closed his eyes, allowing his mind to expand, and took to the skies as he followed his senses to where she was.

Seeing her window open he had glided down to it and gone inside landing softly on her bed. He had looked down at the girl that had held his heart for so long and realized that she wasn't a girl now. She was a woman.

He had watched her for a couple hours more as she slept, and contemplated just what he would say to her. It had been so long since he had seen her and he couldn't take his hungry eyes away from her. Before, he had only thought of the time he had left until he could come for her, and somehow he had not really thought of just what he would say to her. He watched over her while his mind looked for an answer to his new dilemma, and as the night drew on he knew he could not be here when she woke up.

It had never occurred to him before, but time had not stopped for her as he had hoped. She hadn't seen him for five years now. Would she still feel the same? Did she love another? His heart had constricted as his imagination lead him down darker paths, but he drew a shaky breath and decided to wait until the next day to talk to her.

Slowly he had leaned over her, the temptation of her soft lips too much for him to resist.

Softly he brushed her lips with his, as he once again summoned his wings. Bursting from his back they had thrown a cascade of white down upon them. Releasing her lips he had pulled away and left quietly through the open window.

Now looking down at her, he smiled to know that at least one thing had not really changed about her. Her beautiful eyes had not changed. They were still as soft, and green as the forest that surrounded his kingdom of Fenelia. He had never met anyone with eyes like hers.

The sight of her gaze minutes ago had made his heart speed up and his breath catch in his throat. He had wanted so much to take her in his arms right then, that it had been all he could do to keep from pulling her closer.

Laying himself down on her bed he turned to face her, content for the moment just to watch her sleep. She was so beautiful, he thought as he put his arms around her to draw her closer. Raising his hand he cupped her check and brought his face closer to hers. Then just as he had the night before, he brushed his lips softly against hers.

Bringing his forehead to rest against hers, he closed his eyes and simply listened to her breathe.

Van felt exhaustion begin to pull at him, as the stress of the last two days began to catch up with him. He had not gotten much sleep in the past two nights, and the warmth of her body was slowly pulling him into slumber. Settling himself more comfortably beside her, he drew her tightly against him and brought his head down to rest on her hair.

He held her in his arms, and it felt like heaven. She smelled like heaven, his heaven.

Reassured in the fact that he had a week to convince her to return home with him, he closed his eyes and allowed a contented smile to spread across his face, just before sleep claimed him.

0

A few hours later, Hitomi began to stir from sleep. Moaning softly she snuggled further into her firm bed. Letting out a small yawn she stretched, and wound her arms more tightly against her pillow. Shifting her hand up she hesitated when she felt her fingers brush something furry. Eyes still closed, she drowsily ran her fingers further down then stopped when she came into contact with…a belt?

Her eyes snapped open as she heard a soft groan come from somewhere above her head.

Gasping she began to pull away from the source of warmth, when suddenly strong arms stopped her progress and pulled her back.

Her mind now in a panic she tensed when she felt a warm breath stir her hair. Someone was in her apartment! Someone was in her apartment…in bed…WITH HER! Overcome with panic she shrieked and scrambled to get off the bed. Unfortunately, at some point during the night, her legs had become entangled with the strangers, and she fell with a hard thud to floor below.

Hitomi drew in a sharp breath, and then quickly turned to face the ceiling above her. She let out another scream as she looked up to see a large shadow looming over her.

Supporting herself on her hands she quickly scrambled away from the bed, while feeling for anything that she could use as a weapon.

She stumbled back as her hand rolled out from beneath her, when she came into contact with a shoe. Snatching it up, she rose up onto her knees and raised the offending pump threateningly.

"Come any closer and I'll…" She began.

"Hitomi wait!" Her words stopped when she heard the man call her name.

Hitomi froze at the sound of his voice, and a shiver swept through her. Suddenly her mind began to recall in rapid succession all that had happened only hours ago.

'_No it couldn't be!_' She thought. '_Had he really been there?_'

Looking up at the shadow she crawled forward slowly, then reached over to switch on the lamp beside her bed. She shut her eyes tightly as the light hit them, illuminated the once dark room. Squinting cautiously she glanced over at the man who now sat on the side of her bed. Hitomi's eyes widened in shock, as she once again felt the breath leave her lungs.

"Van…." She whispered.

Hitomi stared up at the boy…No, the man who had stolen her heart so long ago, and felt her legs give out. Thankfully not far from the floor, she felt her teeth snap together as she sat back abruptly. She opened her mouth to speak but her voice failed her, and all she could do was stare.

Hitomi watched him tense as the silence drew on. A loud sigh escaped her lips, as she drank in the sight before her. No, he was definitely not a boy anymore. He had grown, he was a man now, but his appearance had changed only slightly. His shoulders were now wider, and his muscles more defined, but his dark hair still hung around his face, and his eyes…those eyes, she had seen them so many times in her dreams.

She swallowed convulsively as she looked down at his tan chest. The 'V' shaped opening of his shirt had at some point come loose, and showed a large expanse of his chest and stomach when he leaned forward.

"Hitomi?? ….You aren't going to faint again are you?" He asked, starting to feel unsure about her reaction to him. Hitomi numbly shook her head, and then slowly began to rise, her eyes never leaving his.

Van tensed as she started to rise, and prepared to catch her if she should faint again.

"I…You….wha-" Hitomi struggled to form a cohesive sentence, but her mind had fried a circuit and once again she found that all she could do was stare.

Van couldn't help but smile as she struggled to voice her thoughts. He guessed that this had come as quiet a shock to her but still, he couldn't help but feel a little hurt at her lack of enthusiasm for his presence. '_I mean, she still hasn't even said hello!_' he thought, as he watched her take a hesitant step forward.

"You're here." She said, a smile slowly spreading across her face. Her mind began to function again, as her heart slammed against her chest. '_He's really here!_' she thought, the realization finally sinking in. Her smile grew wider, and tears quickly pooled in her eyes, a sense of joy overwhelming her.

She looked at the man she loved with all her heart a moment more, before launching herself into his arms. Van quickly drew a startled breath as he suddenly found himself locked in an embrace with the woman he had dreamed of holding for so long. A grin spread across his handsome face, as all his doubts, and worries began to disappear.

'_Ok, so this is better than hello._' He thought bringing his arms more tightly around her.

Still clinging to him, she felt her doubts once again return. '_What if this is all a dream?_'

Her arms tightened around him and her eyes squeezed shut, then she buried her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"Hitomi?" he called hesitantly as he felt a tear trickle down the side of his neck. Drawing in a ragged breath she found the courage to open her eyes and voice her fears.

"You're real aren't you?" she whispered against his ear. His arms tightened around her again, he then lowered his head so that his face was buried in her shoulder and inhaled her sweet fragrance.

"I'm real." He said quietly, his warm breath causing a shiver to race up her spine as it caressed the sensitive skin of her neck.

They stayed like that for a long moment before they both drew back, reluctantly, to look into each other's eyes. Raising a shaky hand, Hitomi brushed his hair away from his eyes and began to laugh with joy as tears once more sprang into her eyes.

"I-I thought I would never see you again." She said, gazing up at him with a small smile.

"I'm sorry." He said softly as he drew his hand up to wipe away the tears from her pale cheeks. In the warm light of the room he studied her face. Her face had become more defined as he had noted earlier but there was still a softness about it. And when he looked back into her eyes he knew he had come home. When she had awoken, he had been so afraid that she would not want him here. Her reaction had been so frightening that he had felt his heart begin to break at the thought of her rejecting him after he had waited so long to come for her.

His heart began to pound as he suddenly realized their position. He knelt on the bed while Hitomi straddled his hips; her right arm circled his neck while her fingers played with his hair. Her other arm was trapped between them and her hand was gently stroking his bare chest.

His right hand stopped stroking her back to make a fist as their closeness suddenly sent a surge of desire racing through him. He remembered the feel of her warm body pressing against him, when she had launched herself into his arms. A small blush made its way into his cheeks as his mind began to wander.

By this time, Hitomi had also realized their position and she quickly lowered her eyes to his chest trying to will away the blush that was now slowly starting to creep up into her cheeks. Noting that her hand still stroked his chest, she quickly fisted it and brought it to rest over his pounding heart.

Without looking up she began to draw away from him, still trying to gain control over her raging hormones. Her eyes grew wide as his warm arms stopped her escape and brought her flush against his chest once again.

"Don't." He whispered, as his hand began to stroke her back once more.

The bittersweet longing his touch invoked, caused her to close her eyes, as sensations began to take over. Leaning her head back she gasped as she felt his soft lips brush the base of her throat, before he once again buried his face in her shoulder.

She lowered her head to his ear placing a feather light kiss at its base before hugging him closer to her again. He let out a small gasp in reaction to her soft kiss, raising his hand to tangle in her hair.

"I missed you Van." She said in a chocked voice.

Van pulled her head back so that he could look into her eyes once more. Seeing the sadness there caused him to close his own in pain. The tears stung the back of his eyes and a lump formed in his throat. He knew that his absence would hurt her, but he could not be around her without going back on his promise.

To be able to see, but not touch, would have been unspeakable agony, and he would not have withstood it for very long. Being away from her for so long had been hell, but it would have been nothing compared to what he would have gone through had he continued to visit her here.

Swallowing thickly, he opened his eyes and looked down into her lovely face, willing himself to calm down. Drawing in a shaky breath he forced a small smile to his lips before he caught her gaze again.

"I know Hitomi. I missed you too." He said, his voice thick with unspoken emotions.

Lowering her eyes to his chin she frowned. He seemed so sincere. '_Then why had he stayed away so long!_' Her mind cried out.

"Why Van? Why didn't you ever come?" She asked her voice wavering as her tears continued to run down her cheeks.

Tightening his hold, he felt his eyes begin to sting once more, and he lowered his head, unable to watch her pain anymore.

"I'm sorry Hitomi…I'm sorry I couldn't come to you." He said quietly with his head still lowered.

"I couldn't come to you. I couldn't come until now!" He breathed out, his emotions making his voice harsh. He had hurt her so much by not coming. He damned himself for the weak fool that he was over and over again in his mind. If he had been stronger, he could have come to her without the risk of him breaking his promise. But he had never been that strong, not where she was concerned.

"Please Hitomi…Please forgive me!" Her breath came out in a ragged sob as she heard the pain in his voice.

Words escaped her now and all she could do was cry. She cried into his shoulder while he held her tight and stroked her back, trying to bring her comfort. Hitomi stayed in his arms until her tears began dwindle. His soft black shirt, along with his chest was now soaked with her tears, and she laughed softly at how foolish she must look to him.

"I don't want to wake up." She said softly, turning her head to lay it against his chest.

Van ran his hand through her hair and gently pulled her face away from him once again.

"I am not a dream Hitomi. Can't you feel me?" He demanded his hand tightening in her hair.

"I can feel you. I can feel your warmth and your tears…I can touch your skin and hear your heart beat." His whispered words sent a jolt of desire racing through her, and her pulse began to quicken. Feeling his hand caress her shoulder she looked up shyly into his eyes, and had to hold back a gasp at the emotions she saw raging within them.

Van watched as she raise those hauntingly beautiful eyes to his, and he gave into the overwhelming desire to lower his head to hers, his lips stopping only a breath away from hers.

"A dream could never be this good." He whispered, before bringing his lips to gently brush against hers. He felt her gasp and tense up at the first touch of his lips. Then suddenly the tension left her and she all but melted into his arms, pressing her lips more firmly against his own.

Encouraged, he ran the tip of his tongue against the seem of her lips, tasting the sweetness of her kiss. Her mouth parted as he tasted her and with a small groan he delved into her velvet warmth. Liquid heat ran through him as he delved deeper and tasted her for the first time.

Their breathing became ragged, as the overwhelming flames of desire began to consume them. Passion overtook them and they curiously began to explore one another. They both now struggled with the emotions ragging through them and they quickly broke apart gasping for air.

"Hitomi…" Van gasped.

They leaned against each other letting their heartbeats slow, while willing their passions under control. Her breath still coming in pants, Hitomi raised her head and looked deeply into Van's eyes. Neither said a word for a long time, and the only sound to be heard in the room was their erratic breaths.

Hitomi brought her hand up to softly stroke his cheek. He leaned into her caress, his eyes never leaving hers as his hands continued to stroke her back through the thin shirt.

"Hitomi I…" His words where stopped when her hand on his cheek came down to rest over his mouth. Her eyes following her hands motion, then gently she placed it over his lips not ready to hear what Van might have to say.

Slowly removing her hand, she brought her lips up to his again and felt his breath catch as she imitated his earlier action, and tasted him.

Passion quickly overtook them once again, and Van slowly began to lower Hitomi and himself to the bed. His left hand wrapped in her hair as his other hand drifted slowly down her side to rest on her hip. His body pressed against hers, they lost themselves in the heat of the moment. Breaking apart for breath they looked longingly into each other's eyes. Her hands resting on either side of his face, she held his head from her as she struggled to calm her racing heart.

'_This has to be a dream!_' Her mind cried out. It had to be! But like he had said earlier…A dream could never be this good. She brought his face down to hers and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips before resting her forehead against his shoulder.

His emotions now somewhat under control, he shifted his weight so that he rested beside her. They moved at the same time to embrace one another, each afraid to let go for even a moment. They stayed like that for a long time before Hitomi raised her head to look into his warm brown eyes.

"Van?" she whispered.

"hmm?" He breathed, exhaustion making his voice rough.

"Why did you…how long will you…" She began before trailing off. Now that her emotions had started to settle her mind once again intruded, throwing out questions that she did not want to think about just now. Unfortunately, she couldn't ignore her thoughts and she began to wonder, and worry at Van's unexpected appearance. Having him here was wonderful, but why was he here? And more importantly how long could he stay?

Sensing her troubled thoughts he brought his head down to place a soft kiss upon her brow, before pulling her more tightly into his embrace.

"Shhh…We will talk about it tomorrow. For tonight, just let me hold you." He breathed, settling his head closer to hers on the pillow. Nodding slightly she tangled her legs in his and hugged him close before bringing her head down to rest on his shoulder. His warmth comforted her, and as she lay in his arms, she let all of her confusion and worries go just before succumbing to her weariness.

Feeling her body go slack he smiled as he heard her breathing become deeper as sleep came to her. Drawing in a deep breath he reached for the lamp beside him and flipped the switch. Darkness enveloped the room again, and he closed his eyes to wait for slumber to claim his exhausted body.

Tomorrow would be the beginning of all his dreams and wishes. His promise had been fulfilled, and now, he was free to claim the one he wanted. A small smile pulled at his lips as his breathing evened out and his body gave way to slumber.

Authors Notes

CvR: I am grammatically challenged…don't hit me! …(Blinks sleepily)…. Oh is just you guys (BIG yawn) Thought I was under attack from my so called best friend and fiendish editor geez…. There I took out MOMENT are you happy now Kissy! (Grumbles to herself)…She is just sooo bossy!!

Anyway!! If you are reading this you have made it through chapter three hehe Lord knows I almost didn't…this chapter was a bitch to say the least LOL! Hope you all liked it and don't forget to **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**….(phew) am just to tired to keep writing that word, ok you guys I did my part! Came out with another chapter… now is your turn to help inspire me (look to the big bold words above)!

Lets see I know there where some people I wanted to thank…. Oh Yah!

**Dawnrider31::** thanx so much for taking the time to review you definitely made my day!!

**Aeris-LKX::** OMG! You are so making me blush!! LOL thanx for your glowing review your words really helped me a lot!!

**YashiriRanma4ever::** Ok!! No more caffine Fo' You!! Hehe …But thanx so much for the review brought a smile to my lips.

And as always I want to especially thank my editor Kissymoonlight…because she will hurt me if I don't (full-body shiver).

Well! Hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment to you guys, and as a special thanx to the people who did review, I will be posting another chapter! But don't get all gushy just yet cause it won't be up till after the holidays, have way to much family stuffz planned (sigh)…Merry Christmas you all!! CvR


	4. The morning after, and a forgotten engag...

::Disclaimer::

looks at the last time she updated and does a double take

**CvR**: Three months! Oh me Gosh! Am so sorry!

Crowd of angry reviewers storm into the hallway above

**CvR**: Eeep!Don't hurt me!  
**Angry Reviewer**: CvR, you have been found guilty of slackerism, and are here by sentenced to be executed at this time. Do you have anything you would like to say in your defense?

**CvR**: Well I- I…I SAID I WAS SORRY!

**Angry Reviewer**: Apology noted, take her away!

**CvR**: Eeek! Kissy do something!

**KissyMoonlight**: Sorry babe, I got my own problems points to the angry hanyou coming towards her

**Kissymoonlight**: Oh! Hehe…Hey Inuyasha! When did you get here? Inuyasha glares down at her and shakes a threatening fist in her direction before grabbing her arm …Well now wait a second, lets not be hasty! She only sat you twice! I left out the third time! Have mercy!

Kissy the fiendish editor is dragged off to her computer by a very angry dog demon

**CvR**: Kissy! You can't just leave me like this! Inuyasha you mutt, let my fiendish editor go!  
CvR has been dragged before the firing squad and is offered a blindfold

**Angry Reviewer**: Do you have any last words?

Glares at retreating form of her best friend

**CvR**: sigh I don't own Escaflowne…sniffle

**Angry Reviewer**: You may fire when ready…

The Promise

Chapter 4

(The morning after, and a forgotten engagement)

Hitomi groaned as a warm light from the window caressed her face. Stretching herself slightly she paused as she felt a heavy weight shift over her waist. A warm breath ruffled her hair and she blinked the sleep from her eyes. She was so warm, some one's arms held her safe. '_Safe?_' she thought, '_isn't this where I begin to panic?_' She waited for a moment for fear to take root but she felt none, only warmth and a lingering feeling of contentment.

Rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hands, she opened them more fully and glanced up at the familiar face beside her own. '_So, it wasn't all a dream_' she thought, a sleepy smile tugging at her lips. Van slept peacefully unaware of her scrutiny under the soft morning light. She raised her hand to gently brush away a stray lock of hair, bringing his handsome face into view.

As she watched him sleep one thought played over and over in her mind, '_he came back._'

Hitomi allowed her fingers to trace over his brow before bringing them down to lightly brush against his lips. His warm breath tickled her fingers as he sighed sleepily and settled his face more deeply into her pillow.

Happiness consumed her and she struggled to hold back the bubble of laughter that threatened to spill forth at any moment. Suddenly full of energy she pulled back from his arms and slowly began to rise from the bed. Hitomi grinned when she met with some resistance and gently untangled herself from his sleepy embrace.

Looking down she thought she might burst at the emotions that churned within her as she gazed upon the man who slept. So many years had passed she thought, and she wondered what it was that had kept him away for so long. '_Why after all these years has he returned?_'

Hitomi rubbed her arms hoping to bring back the warmth that had suddenly left her as the troubling questions of the previous night began to return. Lost in thought she turned and made her way over to the doorway. Hitomi stopped and looked back when she heard him shift restlessly in his sleep. As if he some how knew she no longer lay beside him, his hand shifted on the bed beside him.

Hitomi let her breath out slowly when she realized that he had once again settled back into sleep. Quietly, she began to make her way to the door. Hitomi had so many questions for him that she didn't even know where to begin. She wasn't even sure if she was ready to hear the answers to them. Hitomi had felt like such a coward when she had watched him restlessly shift in his sleep, holding her breath, hoping he would not wake up in that moment.

Her life had become a tangled mess with her desperate engagement, and now this, Vans return.

Hitomi wrapped her arms around her midriff and tried to block the depressing thoughts that continually tried to surface. Drawing in a breath she tried to calm her wavering emotions, knowing that right now she wasn't ready to face whatever it was that had brought Van back to her. All she wanted was to enjoy the time they had before he would leave her again. Later, when she had the courage, she would ask him all the questions that had been left unanswered for so long.

Turning for one last glance behind her, she jerked to a halt as she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror beside her. A horrified gasp left her mouth before she had a chance to smack her hand over her lips. Hitomi threw a quick glance over to the bed to make sure that Van had not been awakened by her startled reaction. Seeing that he still slept peacefully she turned her gaze back to her reflection

She couldn't believe just how retched she looked. What a mess! She looked like the bride of Frankenstein! There was no way she was going to let Van see here like this! Her blouse, and trousers where wrinkled, her hair was tangled, and her waterproof mascara had given her raccoon eyes. Hitomi turned and swiftly made her way to the bathroom. Once inside she closed the door softly behind her and began to remove her clothes in a frenzy. Thank God she had woken up before he had a chance to look over and see the raccoon that slept beside him. Grumbling in frustration as she tripped on her pant leg. Hitomi bit out a few choice curses as she hopped over to the shower.

Leaning in she started the water running and hoped against hope that it wouldn't take too long to heat up. Finally out of her pants she flung them into the clothes hamper and made her way over to the vanity. '_Urgh…what a mess!_' Hitomi regarded her reflection a second longer before she started scrubbing her face free of make-up. Her hand brushed over her lips and she felt their sensitivity bringing to mind the kiss they had shared last night.

Never in her wildest dreams would she have imaged how kissing Van would make her feel. His taste was indescribable. She thought back on the only other kiss she had shared and compared the two in her mind. While Allen's kiss had been pleasant, it had not set her blood to boiling. Allen had been gentle and courteous, but his kiss had not held the heat or the need that Vans kisses had held.

She shivered as she thought back on the feel of his body pressed against hers. Hitomi's eyes closed as she recalled the feel of his hands brushing over her body. Nothing had ever prepared her for all that he would make her feel. Just a look from him, with those eyes…Hitomi knew that if she lived a thousand years without ever seeing their color, she would never forget them. They would always send her heart racing.

Leaning closer to the sink, she washed away the soap and turned to see the steam rising from behind the curtain. Rushing to get under the warm spray she removed the last of her clothing and stepped inside the shower.

The image of warm chocolate still lingered in her mind, and she found herself wondering what it would feel like to be loved with the intensity she saw burning deep inside them. Would making love to Van consume her, just as a few of his kisses had?

Hitomi raised her face to the warm spray and ran a shaky hand through her knotted hair trying to work the tangles out with little success. Letting the warmth of the shower lull her she pondered the overwhelming sensations of the night before.

It frightened her to find that she could lose all sense of herself, at the touch of another human being. No, not just any one could make her feel that way, it was only him. Only Van could make her feel. Hitomi was unprepared for just how much she would feel at the simple touch of his lips, at a brush of his hand…the look in his eyes. Beneath the warmth of the water she shivered.

The emotion too much for her she had had no choice but to pull away from him last night. Being kissed by Van was a lot like falling off a cliff. You knew the ground rushed up to meet you, to shatter you…but there was nothing you could do to stop it. The only thing left to do was to wait and hope…hope that in the end you survive the fall, knowing all along that even if you survived, the cost would be high.

She knew that she had lost her heart to him a long time ago, so now the only questions was, how much more could losing herself in him hurt at this point. Smiling sadly, she relaxed under the spray of water and let it wash away her fears.

0

Van shifted on the bed and flung his arm out to his side looking for the warm body that had been there only moments before. His hand met with a pillow but nothing more. Quickly opening his eyes he shot up in bed and searched the room for a sign of Hitomi.

Mind still fuzzy with sleep he glanced around the room and found that all was still how they had left it last night. Standing, he swiftly made his way out into the living room, dread beginning to work its way into his system. Running an agitated hand through his hair he headed for the apartment door only to stop when he heard a muffled curse come from the door beside him.

Letting out a sigh of relief Van closed his eyes and slumped against the wall. He thought she had left. After all that had happened last night he thought that he had scared her away.

Van knew that his passion had frightened her, he had sensed that when she had pulled away from him. Van had tried to hold back, but when their lips meet it was as if a dam had broken free, and nothing could stop the flood of emotions from spilling over. He had waited too long to come to her, and his control had snapped. The feel of her in his arms…nothing had felt so right, and for the life of him, he hadn't been able to hold back.

He brought his hands up to rub the sleep from his face. Pushing away from the wall he made his way over to a small wooden table that stood next to what looked like a cooking space.

Settling himself in a wooden chair he leaned back and began to think.

Hitomi's situation on the mystic moon was not what he had expected. Deep down he knew that she would have settled here, but he had not expected that by asking her to come back, he would be taking her away from so much. The previous day as he had followed her, he could see that she had made a life for herself. But seeing this he had to wonder…was there any room in her life for him?

He knew she cared for him, she had said she loved him. But five years was a long time, and he had no way of knowing if her feelings had changed. It was this thought, more than anything, which held him back. Regardless of her life here, if she loved him he knew she would return with him.

'_Did she still love him?_' He wondered once again.

Hitomi had seemed happy enough to see him once she had gotten over her initial shock, but still…

The plan had been to have her return to Gaea with him, so they could be wed, but what if she didn't want to come back to Gaea? Was he really willing to give up his crown and spend the rest of his life in her world? And if he did would she want him by her side?

Van brought his head forward wearily to rest his forehead on the heel of his hand.

When he had arrived at her apartment last night he had been ready to ask her, ask her to be his queen, but then…Van's face screwed up in a grimace as he thought of the man he had seen with Hitomi last night. The bastard had been all over her, and it had taken all of his self-control to stand back in the shadows and just watch. Did she belong to him? What gives him the right to put his arms around Hitomi?

Granted, she had been the one to initially embrace him, so what did that mean! Did she wish to be with that man? In the time that he had been gone, had she promised herself to another? Panic was beginning too build inside of him as he thought of the possibility that he had waited to long to come back.

'_No! That can't be right! That wouldn't make any sense; she would never had responded to his advances if she was in love with another man._' A small smile made its way onto his lips as he remembered the feel of her in his arms. Her lips had been warm and sweet. She had been so responsive. A slow heat made its way through his veins as he recalled the feel of her body pressed against his. He didn't know where he had found the strength to stop.

'_No, she would not have allowed me to touch her if she loved another…Would she?_'

Van snorted in disgust as he ran his hands through his thick black hair. If she had promise herself to another, then he had only himself to blame. If he had been strong enough to come see her with out giving into the urge to take her back with him before his promise was fulfilled, then he would not be having this argument with himself. Doubts still crowding his head, Van grimaced as his thoughts returned to the man from the night before once again. '_Who was that bastard anyway?_'

0

Stepping out of the shower Hitomi hurriedly dried off, and wrapped herself in a towel. She headed towards the vanity her mind preoccupied as she proceeded to dry her shoulder length hair. Picking up her brush she roughly ran it through her hair, hoping that Van hadn't woken up while she was gone. Looking at her reflection she frowned and pinched her cheeks a bit. No good, she still looked too pale, '_Oh why couldn't he have shown up when I had that nice tan a few months back!_' Reaching into her top drawer she pulled out a soft cherry gloss and applied it to her lips. Noting the difference a little color could make she smiled. Feeling confident that she could now face Van, she turned to grab her clothes.

'_Clothes! Argh…I knew I forgot something!_' Growling in frustration she turned to look around the room for something to wear. '_Oh great! I can't just walk out there in a towel, what would Van think?!_' and when she thought of the alternative, she blushed to the roots of her hair.

An image of her walking naked into the bedroom to meet Van played through her mind. A lazy heat began to pool in her stomach, as she pictured Van taking her into his arms. Drawing a deep breath she struggled to bring her raging hormones back under control while she continued to look around for something to wear. '_This is no time to be thinking about that sort of thing! Pull yourself together! Think! You can't just walk out there half naked!_' Hitomi growled in frustration as her imagination once again took hold.

Hitomi closed her eyes and focused on brutally cutting off the fantasies that had taken root in her mind. Willing her thoughts under control she gripped the counter behind her and forced herself to focus. Ignoring the burning heat that made its way through her veins, she gained command of her emotions and continued her search.

Hitomi's eyes fell on a silk robe hanging to the side of the bathroom door. She stepped towards it and slowly ran her hand over the pale yellow material, admiring the cool feel of it against her flushed skin. She had bought the robe on a whim a while back. She had fallen in love with its beauty, but up until now had never found a reason to use it, as she had just traveled from bathroom to bedroom draped only in a towel.

The robe had stayed beside the door for so long that it had begun to look more like a decoration than a piece of clothing but now…now she had a reason to wear it. Hitomi only hoped the reason was still in bed. Dropping the towel Hitomi quickly wrapped herself in the cool fabric, a mischievous grin making its way onto her face as she reached for the door.

Looking down at herself Hitomi failed to notice Van as he sat at her dinning room table regarding her with a somewhat stunned expression. The robe skimmed over her form and clung to her in all the right places, leaving his mind in total chaos. So much so that he didn't even have the presence of mind to call out to her when she loosened the robe to readjust it, leaving him with a fair glimpse of smooth pale skin.

He swallowed convulsively as his eyes wandered over her form, and that slow heat that had begun last night now turned into a raging fire. His eyes followed her as she made her way over to the bedroom. His whole body ached with the need to get up and follow her, but he fought the urge as he knew that if he once again gave into the emotions only she could invoke in him, he would not be able to stop. A soft moan made it past his lips as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Standing quickly he turned his back on the temptation, and went to stand before the sliding glass doors just behind him.

He stared out the glass door to the courtyard below without really seeing it. His mind still centered on the image of Hitomi wrapped in nothing but a pale silk robe. His mind conjured up images of what might have happened if he had not stopped himself from following her into the bedroom.

Van's stomach clenched at the fantasies that raced through his head. Biting back a groan he closed his eyes and brought his forehead to rest against the cool glass. Willing himself under control, he drew in a deep breath, and began to recite the ancient laws of his land, and all the amendments listed under them.

0

Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Hitomi had quietly made her way over to the closet and now held a pair of dark jeans and a soft green shirt she knew would make her eyes a clearer shade of green.

'_Now for underwear_' Hitomi thought as she glanced over at the bed to see if Van still slept.

Hitomi drew in a sharp breath and her heart skipped a beat as she took in the rumbled bedspread of her now empty bed. Stepping forward she caught sight of Van's things just on the opposite side of the room and let out a sigh of relief.

'_He wouldn't have left without his things! But then, where was he?_'

A sense of dread began to build in her as she slowly turned to the door and made her way back into the living room. '_Could he be…Oh no…_' Hitmoi's heart began to race as she stared at Van's back just across the room.

He stood just behind her small dinning room table facing away from her; his eyes focused on the courtyard below. A blush worked its ways up into her cheeks as she thought '_Did he see?? Was he watching, when I came out of the bathroom?_'

She franticly thought back on just how much she had shown when she readjusted her robe.

'_Oh God, I walked right past him! Why didn't he say anything?! Maybe he was trying not to embarrass me? Oh! It's too late for that!! Will you stop arguing with yourself it's driving me crazy! Oh God, I am crazy!_' Her mind screamed.

Thoughts in a jumble she moved foreword swiftly only to have her toe meet with the hard edge of the side table in front of her. Before she could stop herself she let out a growl of frustration, her toes curling as the pain shot through her foot.

"Hitomi?…Are you ok?"

With out looking up she reached down to rub her aching toe, unable to meet his eyes just yet she frowned over at the side table and clenched her teeth against the curses that threatened to spill from her mouth.

Hitomi took another minute to gather her courage; glaring at the side table a moment longer she raised her eyes to meet his. A blush began to gather in her cheeks as she meet warm chocolate, and she knew. '_He had seen her._' She quickly lowered her eyes to the floor. Hitomi forced a cheerful smile to her lips as she tried to shake the cowardice that kept her from meeting the warmth in his eyes.

"I – its nothing." She said finally raising her eyes to meet his. Hitomi had nothing to fear though, as his eyes where occupied elsewhere.

At that moment Van's eyes traveled a slow path down her silk clad body, not realizing that she watched him. He had hoped not to be confronted with the temptation that stood before him again, but fate was not that kind. Van fought a losing battle with the urges inside of him. The urge to touch, to taste, and to hold where all threatening to break free of his shaky control.

In a last ditch effort to regain his senses he clenched his hands behind his back and forced his eyes back up to her face. Heated chocolate met startled forest and held. Van could not hide the emotions raging in him from Hitomi, and he watched carefully as several emotions flickered across her expressive face.

Hitomi's mind was in utter chaos. She was confronted with the knowledge in his eyes, and the burning intensity that lay just beneath their surface. Her heartbeat quickened, and she was trapped by his gaze.

Van took the risk of losing control and stepped closer to her. He watched her eyes widened, and saw the anticipation shinning in their depth. Kneeling before her he gave into the urge to touch, and let his hand skim down her calf before cupping her injured foot with his fingers. Vans eyes never left hers, as his other hand came to rest above her foot, now cradled in his palm. Carefully, he observed her, catching every fleeting emotion that flared to life in her expressive face. His fingers ran over soft skin, coming to rest on the small toe that was now turning an angry shade of red.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, his voice low and deep.

So lost was she in the depth of his eyes, that it took Hitomi a moment to realize that Van had spoken. A blush began to creep up into her cheeks once again as she scrambled to remember what he had said. Hitomi's cheek reddened even more as she failed to recall his words, for the tone was all she had heard. She could see that he watched her closely, waiting for her answer no doubt, but along with the power of thought, his eyes had stolen from her the power of speech as well.

Trying to ignore her glowing cheeks she looked back down at his hands. His fingers made slow circles on her flesh just below her ankle that caused a tingling sensation to shoot up her leg.

Hitomi cleared her throat and gave him a vague nod, hoping that would be answer enough to his question.

Risking a glance she meet the amusement in his eyes and quickly looked away again. She forced a smile to her lips, and shifted uncomfortably under his warm gaze. Hitomi began to step away from him, hoping that the distance would restore some of her wits to her addled mind.

She had forgetting that van still held her foot captive, and began to lose her balance at her rash movement. Reacting on instinct she pushed herself forward and caught herself on Vans strong shoulders. Her foot was now free, as Vans had reached up to catch her around the waist, but instead of putting a much-needed distance between them, she had inadvertently brought them closer together.

Van caught his breath as his hands clasped around Hitomi's slender waist. He could feel the warmth of her skin just below the fabric of her robe and was reminded that she wore nothing beneath it. Letting out a shaky breath he looked up to find her now watching his reaction to their closeness.

It was now his turn to lose himself in her gaze, and the little self-control he had left, slipped. His hands tightened around her waist in an effort to keep them from roaming. In her eyes he could see the heat of her passion gather, making them darken in reaction. She shifted forward slightly and the movement of pale silk caught his eye.

Hitomi held her breath as she watched him look upon the skin now exposed due to her careless movements. Her blood quickened as he began to bring his face closer to the sensitive skin that lay between her breasts.

Van stopped, his lips inches from the pale skin before him. He breathed in deeply, captivated by the scent that was only Hitomi. She was the forest in Fanelia after a summer rain, she was the pure sweet air high up in the sky. A place only his wings could take him. She smelled of home, and of heaven.

He closed his eyes and breathed her in, the feel of her soft form beneath his hands, a drug that lured him ever closer to her warmth. Van held his breath a second longer before letting it out slowly.

Hitomi shivered in response as his warm breath caressed her sensitive skin. She shifted her hand to tangle in soft black hair at the base of his neck, aching to pull him forward that final inch. In an instance of revelation, Hitomi new she would give anything, sacrifice everything, just to feel the touch of his lips on her skin in this moment.

As if he knew her very thoughts he leaned closer and brushed her skin with the warmth of his soft lips. The touch was no more than a butterflies kiss, but she felt it to the depth of her soul. Her head fell back and her eyes closed as she clenched his hair in her fist.

'_No one Van. There is no one, who can make me feel the way you do._' Hitomi felt her eyes begin to sting and she thought '_But will you stay…or will you leave me?_'

Her hand relaxed its hold and she pulled him closer so that his cheek now rested where only moments before his lips had kissed her. She lowered her head and brought her other arm up to embrace him gently. Her clothing slipped free from her hands and landed with a soft thud to the floor below.

The world that had fallen away from them, let them embrace a minute longer before intruding on them once more. Slowly coming back to himself Van allowed himself to hold her a second longer.

Reluctantly, he loosened his hold and swallowed the lump that had formed somewhere in his throat. Raising his head, he gazed up at the woman above him and struggled to find his voice. She smiled softly down at him just as he began to recover, causing him to lose his voice all over again.

"I- thank you Van…for catching me." Hitomi smiled gently down at him knowing that he would never know the truth behind her words. Recalling her earlier thoughts in the shower, Hitomi's smile widened. She had willingly flung herself from the cliff, and she had not shattered…She had soared, with him.

Finding his voice again he regarded her curiously, feeling as if there was more to what she said then what he could see.

"Hitomi I- …Are you ok?" He asked leaning back on his heels.

Now that the moment had passed, Hitomi could feel her old shyness returning to her again. She could see that he regarded her curiously, as if there was something that puzzled him about her. Feeling nervous under his regard she stepped back, and pulled her robe closed hoping that her actions would explain why she could not meet his eyes. '_For heavens sake Hitomi, you all but threw yourself at him, and now your going to be shy?_'

"I'm fine…I- I just stubbed my toe." She smiled and with her eyes still lowered she thought '_That's right Hitomi, state the obvious._'

Hitomi continued to avoid looking at Van, in an effort to gain control of her raging emotions. But the silence was deafening, causing Hitomi's nervousness to increase.

She wanted to say something, anything! The problem was that she didn't know what to say to him. Not after the way she kept throwing herself at him. Granted, she had tripped the last time, but that didn't excuse her actions after. Bending down she reached for her fallen clothing, and fleetingly she thought of her fiancé. A pang of guilt took root some where in her stomach. Hitomi knew she was betraying him, every time she allowed herself to get swept away by Van, but somehow it didn't seem wrong. Being with Van just felt so right.

Hitomi felt her stomach clench with guilt at her thoughts. Van had yet to speak and his silence was causing her to linger on the guilt she felt towards Alex. Hitomi stood and held her clothing tightly against her chest as she franticly searched for something to say.

'_Oh for God's sake! You're a grown woman, you do know how to speak so say something!!_' Desperate now to fill the silence she searched the room for inspiration, a moment before they came to rest on the glass doors behind him.

Van stood, watching in confusion as she fidgeted with the ties of her robe, looking at everything but him. He felt a bit uneasy as he thought '_Did I do something to offend her? Why is she trying to avoid looking at me?_'

When she bent down to retrieve the clothing that had fallen from her hands, he quickly looked down to make sure that there was nothing wrong with his appearance that would explain her nervousness.

Nothing was out of place so maybe she was still suffering for the nervousness that caused her to faint when he had appeared last night? Either that or I am making her uncomfortable. The thought did not sit well with him so he decided to do the only thing he could think of.

"Hitomi, I'm…"

"How did you like the view?" Hitomi spoke quickly as she rushed to fill the silence.

Her eyes locked with his as they both started to speak, only to fall silent when she realized what she had just said. Van's eyes widened, he wondered if he had heard her correctly.

"The…View?" A slow blush started to make its way up into his cheeks as he regarded her carefully. Mentally slapping herself, Hitomi cringed as she took in the astonished look on his face. '_Why did I say that?!_'

Van shifted uncomfortably as he watched her struggle with her embarrassment. '_I guess she knows._' He thought, cursing himself for not speaking up earlier.

Laughing nervously Hitomi ran a hand through her hair causing a lock to fall over her left

eye.

"The view of the courtyard that is, I mean- Its beautiful, don't you think?" She said hoping to cover up her earlier mistake. '_Ok, that didn't exactly help you Hitomi. Now he **knows** you where talking about something else!_' She mentally cursed her run away tongue as she gazed down at him shyly, hoping he wouldn't catch onto her mistake.

Van smiled and stood, once again giving into the need to touch her, as he swept the strand of hair behind her ear. Inside he laughed softly at their situation, knowing that if Hitomi could read his thoughts, she would be even redder than she already was.

"Yes…beautiful…" Hitomi stared up at him, wondering if he was really speaking about the courtyard, or something else, but her thoughts were quickly interrupted as he began to speak again.

"I'm sorry Hitomi. I know all of this is a bit overwhelming, and well I just wanted to apologize for what happened last night." He said lowering his hand back to his side.

Hitomi smile froze and her mind began to race at his words. '_He was sorry? For what happened last night? Was he apologizing for kissing me?_' Hitomi tried to think back on the events of last, looking for anything else that might cause him to apologize, but there was only that kiss.

'_Didn't he want to kiss me?_' She thought, her smile fading slowly with disappointment. He looked at her expectantly, and she scrambled to come up with a reply.

Van watched in confusion as her smile began to disappear. He thought he caught a hint of disappointment in her eyes and wondered what he had said to cause it.

"I…No! You have nothing to apologize for, these things just happen sometimes, and I know I didn't help any by jumping on you like that, and I should really be the one to apologies for kissing you last night and I…" Hitomi stopped in the middle of her rant and laughed nervously, her mind screaming '**_SHUT UP!_**'

A bit stunned Van regarded her in confusion. '_She thought I was apologizing for kissing her?_' Van brought his hand up and scratched the back of his head in thought.

"I- Hitomi, I didn't…I mean…I wasn't apologizing for kissing you." He frowned the thought '_Should I be?_' crossed his mind moments before but he dismissed it, finally understanding her disappointment. '_So that's what it was._'

Hitomi glanced up and meet his eyes in surprise.

"You-…I-…Oh! I just thought…"

Trapped in their intense regard, she lost track of her thoughts and had to will herself to focus once again. '_So he wasn't apologizing for kissing her?_' Hitomi grimaced as she thought of what a fool she must have seemed a few seconds back. But still…her embarrassment aside, she still could not understand what prompted him to apologize.

Hitomi looked at him in confusion now, and tried to recall anything that might have happened last night that would cause him to apologize, but could find nothing.

"I don't understand. What are you apologizing for?" She asked, wondering if she had missed something important.

Van gazed at her, wondering what was going through her head at that moment. The look of confusion was clear to see, but there seemed to be another underlying emotion just beneath the surface.

"Well…I was apologizing for frightening you last night." He said, still contemplating the emotion still hidden behind the forest of her eyes.

"Oh! I- you don't need to apologize for that, you didn't frighten me. I was just so surprised to see you standing in front of me. I had always hoped that you would come back but…" She stopped and began to blush as she realized just how much she had revealed to him with a few simple words.

Van watched as she shyly lowered her eyes and felt his heart beat a little faster. She had been waiting for him? A seed of hope took root deep within his heart and he smiled. So she had not forgotten him. Maybe her feelings had not changed in the time that he had been gone. But still, there was a question of the man he had seen her with last night. Who was he? What did he mean to her? And did he have to hold her so long? Van frowned at the last thought and felt anger take hold of him. Hitomi looked as if she was very familiar with him, and yet he still could not completely believe that there had been more to her embrace than what he saw.

Another thing that was bothering him was that the blonde man was some how very familiar to him, even though he could not recall just where he had seen him before.

A frown took the place of his smile as he continued to think about the man from the night before. Yes, there was something familiar about him…Come to think of it he sort of reminded Van of Allen, which only made his frown increase. Back on Gaea, Hitomi had been infatuated with Allen, and even though she had eventually admitted her love to him, Van still couldn't help but think that maybe her feelings for Allen had not really died.

Van began to work his fist reflectively as he thought about all the times she had chosen Allen over him in the past. He hadn't been good enough for her then. There had just been so many things he had needed to resolve before he could tell her how he felt. Van knew that his inability to tell her what he really felt was what drove her to seek Allen.

When Van had come across them on the bridge that day, he thought that he had lost her completely. The pain had dulled considerably since then but it was still there. It was still there because even now when he was free to tell her how he felt, he could not find the courage to do so.

Perhaps history was repeating itself. He had not been able to be there when she needed him. In his absence, could she have turned to the man that reminded him so much of Allen, for comfort?

The thought shook him, and the hope that had taken root inside his heart began to wither. Was he too late again?

Several minutes had passed without a word spoken by either one, and Hitomi's nervousness began to return. Fidgeting with the tie of her robe Hitomi glanced up to find Van staring at her with a fierce frown on his face. Surprised at first, she didn't immediately realize that he was not looking at her, so much as he was looking through her.

A little hesitantly she stepped foreword and place a hand on his chest.

"Van? I- are you ok?" she asked looking up at him with concern. Van snapped out of his black thoughts to find Hitomi just inches from him, her hand resting on his chest just above his beating heart. He looked down at her seeing the worry that marred her face, and felt shammed at his earlier thoughts.

"Wha- No I'm fine. Just got lost in thought for a second." Van smiled and placed his hand over hers, holding her to him. His heart leapt as he felt her thumb slightly brush the skin just inside his shirt.

Hitomi smiled as she felt his pulse jump beneath her hand and glanced up to find him gazing down at her with an arrested look on his face. Blushing slightly she looked away before taking a reluctant step back.

Looking down she noticed the clothing still clutched in her left hand. Bringing her free hand up she swept her hair behind her ear.

"I guess I should go put these on." She said laughing a little nervously.

Van smiled as he admired the color that rose in her cheeks after every encounter they had.

"Once I'm dressed we can see about getting some breakfast." Edging back she smiled and turned to head into the bedroom.

Smiling, Van held a hand over his stomach. "Great, I haven't had much to eat since yesterday." He watched as she retreated back behind the door of her bedroom, before popping her head back out to say, "Ok, then after breakfast I'll show you how to use the shower. Be right back!" She called out just before closing the door behind her.

In the bedroom Hitomi rushed to get dressed. Stopping before the floor length mirror she gave herself a once over. Giving her hair a final fluff, she turned to exit the room but stopped when she noticed her things on the floor. Thinking to straighten the room before she went back out, she bent to scoop up her purse and discovered the small black box with the engagement ring had fallen out once again. Hitomi opened the box and looked at the grim reminder that reality was not as perfect as she wished it to be. Guilt began to take hold of her, as she recalled the kiss she shared with Van last night, and the embrace they had shared this morning. Hitomi couldn't find the will to regret it, but still felt guilty for betraying Alex.

Alex was a good man, and had been there for her for the past three years. Hitomi always knew he felt more for her than she could for him, but she had never dreamed that she would one day accept his proposal. Hitomi knew she didn't love him, but she did care for him, and now looking at his ring she knew that she would have to tell Van about her engagement.

Hitomi still didn't know why Van had come back, or why he hadn't been able to return till now. All she knew was that he was here with her now and he deserved to know the truth. If she was honest with herself she could admit that she had acted hastily in accepting Alex's proposal. But that still didn't change the fact that she had accepted, and going back on her promise to him now wouldn't solve anything.

Van never said he had returned just for her, there might have been a reason for his sudden appearance that had nothing to do with her. '_But then why did he kiss you?_'

Hitomi let out a frustrated breath as she snapped the box closed and placed it on the nightstand in front of her. Quickly she gathered up the rest of her things and straightened the bed before leaving the room.

Hitomi made her way over to the kitchen, passing Van as he stood leaning against the balcony doors once again. Smiling, she stopped in front of the fridge and opened it. She grimaced as she took in the contents of her fridge. A half eaten jar of pickles was the most appetizing thing to be seen. Sighing, she ducked her head to see if she had any edible produce toward the bottom of the fridge.

"Hmm…I don't have much, I haven't had a chance to go shopping." Biting her lip she mentally cataloged all the food she had in her apartment and came up empty. She stood back up and closed the fridge. Frowning, she tried to think of somewhere they could go for a good meal.

"I know! There's a great diner just down the road. They serve the best pancakes!" Turning, she smiled over at him and rubbed her hands in excitement.

"Pancakes…?" He mumbled.

"Then after that we could make a day of it, and just do a little exploring." Hitomi's smile faltered, remembering that she didn't know the reason for him being there. What if he couldn't take the day off to do a little exploring?

"I- I mean if you don't have anything planned, then I would be happy to show you around."

Van looked at her strangely for a moment before returning her smile and excepting her invitation.

"Great let me get you a towel, then I'll show you how to use the shower." She said already headed towards the linen closet beside the bathroom door. Smiling happily Hitomi turned to see that Van had followed her out of the kitchen.

"Here let me show you the shower." She said as she handed him his towel.

Making her way into the bathroom she glanced back at Van as she explained how everything worked. Leaning into the shower she started the water and turned back to find that Van had already removed his shirt.

Hitomi's mouth dried up as she gazed at the smooth muscles that rippled with his every movement. '_Years of training and hard work has done a body good_' she thought as her gaze roamed over the flat firm stomach and a well-defined chest.

While well muscled, he didn't carry the bulk of a body builder. But there was great strength beneath his sleek form. He had filled out quit nicely she thought and swallowed convulsively.

Her heart ached at the many scars she had begun to notice once the initial shock of seeing him shirtless had faded. Her hand itched to run over the worst of the scars that marred his chest and stomach, and continued on down past his waistline.

Hitomi wanted to cry, as she could only guess at the pain that many of them had caused him. She had raised her hand to her mouth to cover the faint gasp that had nearly escape at the sight of his beautiful body, but she now lowered it and brought her gaze up to meet his.

Van had been watching her reaction intently, and had grinned at the look of fascination that had initially passed over her features. He could see her obvious admiration, and her lack of disgust at the many scars that marred his body. Relief had swept through him at the latter; as he had been unsure of how she would react upon seeing his imperfect body.

But the relief was quick to fade as he saw her countenance change, from that of admiration to something else. Van could not tell if it was horror or disgust, but it made his heart jump right into his throat. He did not know what he would do if she could not accept him. He steeled himself for what ever her reaction would be, but was not prepared for the emotion he saw lurking in her eyes. It was sadness…sadness for him. '_Did she pity me?_' That would be worse than her disdain he thought as he forced himself to hold her gaze.

Hitomi was caught of guard at the vulnerability she saw lurking behind his eyes. '_What was he thinking?_' She wondered, as she continued to gaze deep into his eyes.

"Do they offend you?" he asked, his voice low and hesitant.

"I- what?" Snapped out of her contemplation she suddenly realized that while she had searched for the answers in his eyes, she had inadvertently been staring at him for a number of minutes.

"I-I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I didn't mean to stare." She stammered once again feeling the heat of a blush race up into her cheeks.

"You didn't make me uncomfortable. I just wandered if you found my scars offensive."

"I- No of course not what made you think that?" she asked a puzzled frown making its way onto her face.

"Not many ladies of my acquaintance, aside from Merle, could hide their…distress at the sight of my body." He said his expression bland but Hitomi could hear in that simple statement how much there lack of acceptance had hurt him. Hitomi felt a strong anger begin to build deep inside her.

'_How dare they!_' She could see how much it had hurt him to know that his body could offend someone. '_And after all he had been through…_'

Hitomi step towards him, her mind focused only on easing the pain she saw hidden deep inside.

"And your people Van, what do they think of this?" She traced the path of the most prominent scar till its end just above the waist if his pants. He jerked in reaction to her touch but his eyes never left hers.

"Hitomi, it doesn't matter. None of it matters…" '_…Now that I know, you will not turn away from me._' Van captured her hand hoping to stop the torment that her touch evoked in him.

Anger flashed in the depths of her eyes, reminding Van of a green fire he had once seen a wandering magician summon. Back then he had not noticed just how beautiful the color really was.

"Why on earth would anyone, much less a Fanelian find your scars offensive. You acquired those scars fighting for the life of your people, and your country! What gives them the right to look at you, or your beautiful body with anything but admiration!" Still stewing in her outrage she failed to notice the happy smile that made its way onto his lips.

Van felt warmth spread through him, and he suddenly realized that he had just fallen in love with Hitomi all over again. Not since his mother had anyone ever told him he was beautiful. His cursed Draconian blood kept most people at a distance, for since that day on the battlefield, all had known of his heritage. Since then he had gained their respect, but the curse of his blood had also gained him their fear. Only his mother, and Hitomi ever made him feel as if somehow, they where wrong. His people's reaction was not based solely on his terrible scars, it was also his blood, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to tell her this.

He found that he enjoyed being defended so fiercely by a woman such as Hitomi.

Van watched her now, her eyes sparkled with outrage, and he couldn't help himself.

Hitomi felt warm arms surround her, a second before a warm breath stirred her hair.

"Hitomi, your priceless." Van held her only for a brief second before he stepped back to grin down at her.

"Only you could ever say such a thing." He raised his hand to brush a stray lock of hair behind her ear. He looked into her startled eyes, and knew that she would never understand why others would have such a fear of what he was. '_No, only Hitomi could be that brave._'

Hitomi felt her cheeks heat up yet again. Going over what she had just said to him she mentally cursed her run away temper.

"I…umm…sorry. I became angry at their lack of respect towards you. You have sacrificed so much to protect your country and your people. The thought of any of them thinking less of you, just seemed so wrong and well, I guess I got a little carried away." Looking away shyly, she glanced over at the mirror and noticed that the shower had been running now for several minutes.

"Oh look the water is ready, and I am still here talking!" Laughing nervously she made her way over to the open doorway but stopped when she heard him call her name.

"Never apologize to me for who you are. I…am pleased that you find me beautiful" Without turning she nodded her head with a jerk and quietly closed the door behind her.

Alone in the living room she wiped the moisture from her eyes and headed towards the kitchen.

Grabbing a pen and pad from her kitchen drawer she made her way over to the dinning room table and began to write a list of all the things she was missing. Looking at the growing list, she frowned and sat back in her chair. It would be easier to make a list of the things she didn't need.

'_Mustard and Pickles…check! Ok mental note need everything!_' She ripped the list from the notepad and moved over to the wastebasket. Just then the phone began to ring. Quickly throwing the paper away she hurried over to answer it. She reached it just as it began to ring a third time, slightly out of breath she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi honey its mom."

"Hey mom, how are you?" Hitomi replied as she walked back over to sit at the table with the cordless.

"Fine, fine…I was just calling to see if you were still coming to dinner tonight? I know you said you'd be here but your father insisted I call and make sure. Apparently he has a surprise or something for all of us tonight and he wants you to be here."

Hitomi blanched as she recalled her previous conversation with her mother a few days ago. With her work, and all the daily problems she had to deal with, she had had little time to see her parents. So when her mother had called her a few nights back, she had agreed to go over for dinner that Sunday. Heaving a sigh she looked towards the bathroom door, and franticly thought of her options.

"Oh wow…I completely forgot all about it! Sorry mom, I have just been a little distracted lately but I- sure I will be there." Hitomi heard the shower stop as she listened to her mother's happy response.

"Hey mom, I need to bring someone with me if that's ok? I know its last minute but I don't know what else to do, and I don't want to leave him by himself."

"Him?? Who is 'him' Hitomi? Hmmm do you have a boyfriend I haven't heard about?" Her mother teased.

"I- No! Mom! Stop teasing, its well…its someone you know about. I told you about him a long time ago."

"Well refresh my memory honey, who is it?" Hitomi felt a flutter of butterflies in her stomach as she thought of just who they where discussing. Her mother had held her many times as she had cried for him. She did not know what her mother's reaction to him would be, but she had no choice but to tell her.

"Its Van mom."

"Van? You mean Van! The one from Gaea! Why that's wonderful Hitomi. I'm sure you must be so happy! Yes, of course bring him with you! I would love to meet the boy that stole your heart."

Hitomi groaned into the phone as her mother continued to tease her about princes and long lost loves. She should have expected nothing less from her mother, the eternal optimist.

"Oh honey don't be so silly, what is a mother for if not to tease you. Uh-Oh I hear your father calling. He's there in that garage again fiddling with that old car of his. He's been working on that thing for how many years and he still can't get it to start." Hitomi laughed at her mother's exasperated rant when she looked up to find Van standing in the bathroom door looking at her oddly.

"Who are you talking to?" He asked looking around the room for the source of her amusement.

Hitomi's breath caught in her throat at the site of him dressed in nothing but a towel. His hair still damp from the shower was slicked back leaving Hitomi at the mercy of the full force of his intense gaze.

"I- No one…I mean my mother, she's on the phone." She said her mind a tangled knot of naughty thoughts. Just then her mothers voice sounded in her ear.

"Hitomi? Are you still there?"

"Yeah mom! Sorry, look I have to go now but I'll see you later tonight ok…Is seven o'clock ok with you?" She asked standing up from her seat.

"Seven is fine I'll let your father know, take care honey." Hitomi watched as Van turned to make his way back into the bathroom a droplet of water slowly tracing a path down his broad back.

"I-I will thanks mom." She said hanging up automatically, her attention fully focused on the water droplets downward path.

Van closed the bathroom door, blocking the droplets progress from her, and snapping Hitomi back to her senses.

"Hey mom I- Oh…I guess she hung up." Hitomi blinked trying to bring her mind back into focus. Clearing her thoughts she drew a breath and headed to the bedroom for her purse and coat.

"Van, I need to go to my parents house for dinner tonight." She called while rummaging through her purse for her keys. Turning slightly she caught view of the black box on her nightstand and quickly shoved it into her purse. Whether Van would understand the signifigence of the ring she didn't know. All she knew was that she did not want him to find out that way, he deserved better than that.

"Hitomi?" He called from the doorway. Van, who was now dressed much to Hitomi relief and disappointment, was rubbing a towel vigorously over his wet locks.

"I was just saying that I have to go to my parents tonight for dinner." She turned slightly as she slipped into her jacket. "Would you like to come with me? I know my mother would like to meet you very much."

Van watched her shirt cling to her breast, and felt his stomach tighten. His mouth dried up and his mind began to wander.

"Van?" Hitomi stood before him looking slightly worried at his dazed reaction.

"Uh…Y-yes dinner tonight at your parents? Sure, I would be honored." He struggled to get his body back under control as he quickly ran a hand through his hair trying to get it out of his eyes. He breathed a sigh of relief when she smiled and turned to grab her purse.

"After breakfast we can make our way over to a clothing store. We can get you something to help you blend in a little more." She said casually, hoping she would not be offending him.

"My clothes are unacceptable?" He asked a bewildered look on his face.

"No! It's not that, its just that…well they look a bit foreign, and I thought you might feel a little more comfortable in clothes that are more common here." Hitomi bit her lip and looked at him a little helplessly.

"I didn't mean to offend you Van there really is nothing unacceptable about you, I just wanted to help you fit in a bit more, honestly." Van smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Hitomi, I wasn't offended I just wondered if my clothing would suit us enough in order to get to the store." Hitomi breathed a sigh of relief and shot him an amused smile.

"Sure they will, I just think you will be a little cold without a coat."

"I have one right here." Hitomi watched as he pulled out a dark trench coat from beneath the bed and slid his arms into it. '_Wow, he gorgeous_' she thought taking in his dark good looks. Running her tongue nervously across her lips she gave a tentative smile and began to head for the doorway.

"Hope you don't mind walking. My cars in the shop, but where not too far from town." She called over her shoulder as she opened the door to her apartment complex.

"That's fine." Van said stepping out behind her, wondering what a car was.

He waited for her to lock the door, before turning to her and formally offering her an arm.

Hitomi blushed a little and graciously slipped her arm under his. He smiled down at her and settled his hand protectively over her own.

Hitomi felt a sharp pang as she looked up into his smiling eyes. She had missed him so much, and to be with him now was almost more than she could take. She smiled, as she thought back on his gallant gesture, and thought to herself that he had changed.

He had always been polite before, but now there was a polish, where before there had only been a forced manner. Van had definitely grown up, and he had become a magnificent man. She would give anything to spend her life with a man like him…No not a man like him…with him.

"The diner is just down the road so we won't have far to go for a hot meal. I often go there to meet up with friends."

As they continued out into the courtyard just outside her apartment, Hitomi began to tell him small details of her life, and Van listened in rapt attention. He had known that he had missed much while he had stayed away from her these long years, but he never realized just how much until that very moment. Everything he had done since she had left, had been with one purpose in mind. Make it a world that Hitomi would want to stay in with him. He had seen how much she had hated all the fighting and wars. So he had strived along with many others to bring about peace in the chaos that had erupted from the aftermath of the war. When he wasn't negotiating peace, he had spent the rest of his time rebuilding his country. And he had succeeded, a new Fanelia awaited the return of its King, and he hoped that he would be able to share it with the only woman he could ever love, Hitomi.

Van now looked around her world and found it so foreign. He could not see much that he would make him want to stay, but did Hitomi feel the same way? Would she even want to go back to Gaea with him he wondered.

"Here we are!" Hitomi called stopping before a small building with many flashing signs decorating its windows, the largest of which read '**_Eddie's Diner._**'

Hitomi watched Van as he looked up at the small diner and grinned.

"Well, you going to stand out here all day? I thought you were hungry?" She teased as she looked back, opening the door. Listening for the familiar jingles she passed through the door and ran straight into a hard chest. Her head snapped around an apology already flying from her mouth.

"Oh I'm…" Her breath caught in her throat as she looked up into a familiar face and cringed.

"Hitomi, what a surprise!" The man said smiling down at her. She stood still paralyzed in his arms. 'Oh damn, of all the people to run into!' She thought as she slowly untangled herself from his arms. Stepping back she again encountered a hard chest, and she glanced up to see Van looking over her shoulder at the man smiling back at them, a dangerous look in his eye. '_Ok this is definitely going to be awkward_' she thought, as she prepared herself for introductions.

::Author Notes::

Well wow it has been a long time! I hope I didn't lose to many of my readers with my absence!

My life has been pretty crazy ever since the holidays and that is pretty much all the excuse I can offer you lol. The good news is that I know exactly where this story is headed! The bad news is trying to find the time to actually write it up…But hey! No worries guys I promise you I will continue with it, even if it does take me a bit to post some new chapters (hopefully that not the case).

Ok well my last chapter got 10 whole reviews! So I am not going to sit down and write individual notes to all of you who did write in…Instead I am just gonna send out a Big Ol' Bear Hug to all of you, and you know who you are!

I need to send out a special thank you to my fiendish editor KissyMoonlight, for not beating me senseless at my horrible grammar…hehe Love ya babe!

I also need to shout out a special thanx to KagomeResurrected, who took it upon herself to write me at my email address and bitch my ass out! HAHA…without her nagging I would have never finished this chapter, which I have now dubbed the chapter that never ends sigh.

I am a glutton for praise so feel free to heap it on me! Heheh ok ok…If you didn't like it I want to know as well. Which means there is only one thing to do!…..**REVIEW!**

As always, all views are welcome! You can also feel free to contact me directly through my email, which you can find under my profile page…Lots of Love ya'll! Hope you enjoyed it!!

Till next time my friends, this is CvR signing out…


	5. Unexpected meeting, and a troubled reuni...

::**Quick note**:: I will be introducing some new characters in this chapter. For pronunciations on some of their names see authors notes at the end of the chapter! Enjoy!

::**Disclaimer**::

**R.I.P** …_She didn't own Escaflowne_…

Hitomi stared up at Van noting the anger clearly written on his face. Swallowing nervously she brought her eyes back to rest on the handsome man in front of her.

"Hey Hitomi, fancy meeting you here." He said before glancing up at Van who stood menacingly close behind her.

"A-Amano! What are you doing here?" She asked her voice wavering slightly.

Watching Van curiously for a moment he smiled and turned his warm gaze back to her.

"Kari had a sudden urge for ice cream and pickles." He said chuckling softly.

Shaking his head he motioned to his pregnant wife a few feet behind him.

"Kari, look who I just bumped into." Amano called out motioning for Yukari to join them.

Hitomi blanched as she looked behind Amano to see her best friend waddle towards them.

"I'm coming, just give me a second!" Yukari called as she squeezed her bulk past the crowded register. Finally past the obstacle, Yukari turned to see Hitomi standing by the door.

"Tomi! Great, now we can make it a threesome! I'm starved!" Yukari said, as she stopped a few feet away from her friend, finally noticing the quiet man standing behind her. Turning her curious gaze back to Hitomi, Yukari smiled slowly and waited for an introduction.

Hitomi's smile froze as she gazed back at Kari's expectant face. '_Oh great! Kari is going to flip when she finds out who this is!_' Yukari had been there for her the many times she had broken down and cried over Van.

Yukari had often expressed her anger at how Van had treated her. Having them in the same room could present a problem, if Yukari where to be her usual outspoken self. Kari would probably let loose all the outrage she had stored up against Van on behalf of her best friend.

Hitomi stifled a groan as she frantically tried to find a way out of this. '_Oh! Think Hitomi!_' Mind racing to find an answer to her new dilemma she didn't notice the smile on Yukari's face turn sly.

"So Tomi, you gonna introduce us to tall, dark, and handsome or what?"

Hitomi nearly groaned in frustration as her friend's words took away her only chance at escape. '_There's no way I am going to get out of introductions now!_' she thought in desperation.

"Um well t-this is an old friend of mine…" Hitomi swallowed as she looked around at her three companions, each one wearing an expectant look on their faces.

"…Kari, Amano, I'd like you to meet Van of Fanelia...Van these are my two best friends, Yukari, and Amano." Hitomi watched as Kari's face quickly changed from amused curiosity, to that of a fierce man eating Amazon. Sensing her friend's immanent attack, she launched herself against Yukari and embraced her tightly.

"Not one word Kari, or I swear I'll stuff an apple in your mouth!" She whispered fiercely into her friends reddening ear.

"What the hell is he…"

"Kari don't! I'm begging you!" Hitomi's arms tightened around Yukari's neck as she waited for her friend to answer.

"Grr…Fine! I won't chew him out…for now! But I'm not going to stay silent forever Tomi!" Yukari whispered back as she loosened Hitomi's arms from around her neck. "Someone has to tell him what an ass he's been, and that someone is going to be me, because I know you're to much of a goose to do it yourself!"

Breathing a sigh of relief Hitomi let go of Yukari and beamed a smile at her. Amano meanwhile held Van's stunned attention as he bombarded him with question after question.

"…Hitomi told us of her time on Gaea, is it true that you are all that is left of the Draconian race?"

"I uhhh…"

"No, no I just can't believe that! To think that the lost civilization of the Atlantian's, has never been lost at all! I wish I could tell people the truth behind their disappearance, but I understand that this would be impossible so don't worry! You're not worried are you? Because I swear I won't say anything! Well, this is all truly fascinating! When you…"

"Amano! Kari looks a bit tired, maybe we should get a table or something!" Hitomi rushed out, ignoring the withering look Yukari threw in her direction. Catching Van's eyes, she winked and had to hold back a giggle at his shell-shocked expression.

He shot her a look of gratitude before his regal mask fell back into place. No emotion showed on his face now, as he watched Amano turn to his glaring wife and grab her arm.

"Kari, you should have said something!" Amano grumbled as he began to lead Yukari to a table.

Rolling her eyes, Hitomi smiled affectionately after them as they made their way to a corner booth. Van kept pace beside her as they followed the couple, and slipped into the seat opposite of them. Hitomi slid in first, closest to the window, and blushed as Van's body pressed up against hers.

Hoping to cover her nervousness at Van's closeness, she looked across the table at Yukari who sat opposite of her and smiled.

"So how are you feeling today Kari? I heard you had a sudden craving for pickles and ice cream." Hitomi said, amusement clearly in her voice.

Yukari's reaction was instant; She swung her head to look up at her innocent husband and scowled. Laughing a little nervously Amano raised his hand to the back of his head and looked away.

"Hmph, if you must know, 'SOMEONE' forgot to plug the refrigerator back in last night, so all our food was spoiled by the time we woke up." Amano looked down at Yukari, a falsely wounded look on his face.

"But Kari, if 'SOMEONE' hadn't decided at two in the morning, that she didn't like the way the refrigerator looked in its corner, then none of this would have ever happened."

Sniffing delicately Yukari ignored her husband and calmly placed a napkin over her bulging stomach.

Van looked back and forth between the squabbling couple and felt a bit better. Up close Van had recognized the man across from him, to be the same boy that had been with Hitomi the first time they had meet.

During her stay on Gaea, Hitomi had often talked about her best friend, and the boy who'd held her affections. Yes, Van had recognized him instantly, and had felt the jealousy burn in his veins as the man had held Hitomi in his arms. He had stepped closer the sudden desire to smash his fist in to the man's handsome smiling face almost overwhelming up until the time he had released her.

Relief swept through him as he regarded Hitomi's amused expression out of the corner of his eye. '_She was not taken. This Amano had no right to her._' He thought as he continued to watch Hitomi's friends. As far as Van could see, Amano had a very loving relationship with the woman beside him, despite their current bickering.

Shifting softly so as not to catch Hitomi's attention, Van raised his arm casually, and brought it to rest on the seat behind her. Hitomi's warmth seared him through his coat, and he slowly inhaled, drawing her scent deeper into his lungs. Van felt her shift restlessly beside him and waited to see if she would move away or draw closer.

Hitomi felt Van shift beside her, and felt a jolt of electricity pass through her as his motions drew her closer to his side. Hitomi shot him a secretive look out of the corner of her eye, but could not read his reaction to her small movements.

Frowning slightly she turned back to watch her friends bickering across the table. She knew she was fighting a losing battle to lean in closer to the man beside her and sighed in defeat. Raising her left arm causally, she brushed her hair behind her ear and slowly leaned her weight fully into his side.

She waited for his reaction with her breath held in anticipation. When he did not pull away she glanced up at him to find him staring down at her, a heated look in his eyes.

Hitomi quickly drew her gaze from his and ducked her head, as she reached for the napkin in front of her. Hitomi released at shuttered breath as she felt Van's warm hand settle heavily on her shoulder. It slid down slowly to her upper arm and gently he pulled her more firmly into his side.

A slow heat began to spread through Hitomi as she sat beside Van, her whole body warmed by the heat of his. Looking down at a menu she stared at it without seeing, and let her mind drift. Hitomi imagined what it would be like to know that she had the right to be with Van this way. Too not feel that twinge of guilt, which even now, began to churn within her stomach.

Hitomi missed the friends that she had left behind on Gaea, but more than anything she had missed the dark angel that sat beside her. She wanted nothing more than to go back and forget about the rest of this world, but she knew that this could not be. Whatever his reasons for coming here, Hitomi could not expect him to ask her to return with him.

Hitomi continued to smile as her thoughts turned to the sadder side of heaven, not paying attention to the activity all around her. She was suddenly brought back to reality when a voice somewhere off to the left boomed her name.

"Hitomi, my love!"

Hitomi jumped at the sound of the loud voice and leaned forward to look past Van. Her eyes widened in amusement as she watched a short stocky man rush towards them from behind the diners counter. A smile spread across her face as she gazed up at the jovial face of Amano's friend Joey. Hitomi felt Van's hand tighten around her arm as he looked up at the man that stood by their table.

Turning to their newly arrived friend, they all began to throw out their greetings. Hitomi couldn't help but notice the tension within Van as she introduced him to Joey. Feeling a bit bold she placed her hand on the top of his thigh and squeezed it softly, hoping to distract him from what had to be an awkward situation for him. Hitomi smiled a little as she felt him jerk slightly.

Hitomi felt his gaze on her but ignored him, not wanting to draw too much attention to the byplay that passed between them. She watched Van grasped Joey's hand in greeting, a polite smile gracing his beautiful lips.

"Ahh I see you have the honor of sitting next to the beautiful flower beside you." Joey said a teasing glint in his eyes.

"Hey Joey how's it going?" Hitomi asked laughing softly at him.

"Ahh I'm so glad you asked, for you see in the absence of you splendorous beauty, my heart has all but withered away, as it had been starved for the light of your shinning presence. But now once again, my heart blooms and bursts forth with the seeds of my…"

"Bull-shit." Amano said, shaking his head at his friend's antics.

Hitomi and Yukari both burst out laughing at the comically wounded expression that came onto Joey's face.

"Mano, you truly wound me. Is that any way to talk to your best friend while he is trying to woo the beauty that sits before him." Joey said winking over at Hitomi.

Hitomi's shoulders shook with mirth at Joey's teasing. Ever since Amano had introduced them a year before graduating, he had always made her laugh. Back then she had needed that laughter to ease her wounded heart, and so their relationship had continued on as it was today. Joey had once told her that he could see her sadness, and that he hoped that one day she could smile without the pain that had been present in everything she'd done then. So from the day they had been introduced, he had made it his mission to spout poetic nonsense at her every time they met, in the hopes of making her laugh.

To this day he always managed to cheer her up when she needed it most. Glancing up at Van she found him observing Amano and Joey as they continued their friendly argument.

"…how can you deny me a chance to win the lovely Hitomi, when you have so cruelly snatched the magnificent woman who sits beside you!"

"If I thought you would be happy with such a choice, I would gladly give her to you, but as I speak from experience I can honestly say that you would never survive Kari's love." Yukari playfully slapped her husband's arm before turning to smile up at Joey.

"Joey you are truly a great man. I can now see that I have chosen poorly!" Yukari shot a mischievous smile towards her husband, who had at that moment turned to Joey to roll his eyes.

"If I recall correctly, that was not what you said two nights a…" Amano's words where cut short as Yukari slapped a hand over his mouth. Glaring at her husband, she didn't notice the sly look that Joey shot him.

Looking back over at Hitomi, Joey smiled mischievously before placing a hand over his heart. Hitomi shook her head at him and leaned into Van.

"Don't even say it Romeo, you already know what I will…" Hitomi began, only to be cut short as Joey launched into his usual proposal.

"Hitomi Kanzaki, will you make me the happiest man in the world and consent to be my love?" Looking back at Joey she felt the tension begin to rise in Van again, and slowly she ran her hand along the length of his thigh to ease him. She heard his breath leave him sharply at her touch and smiled.

"Joey, correct me if I'm wrong, but don't you already have a love?" Hitomi said throwing an amused glance at the pretty woman quickly approaching behind him.

"Ah… the fair Corin, is a treasure indeed! But I would throw her aside if you would only say you would be mine!!" Joey raised his hand, in dramatic appeal and quickly kneeled before the table.

A loud thwack was heard as the pretty woman behind Joey reached their table, and slammed a note pad over the top of his dark head.

"Would you quit goofing around Joey, there are starving people all over this diner thanks to you!" Laughing, Hitomi watched as Joey jumped to his feet and embraced his long time girlfriend.

"You know, you're partially to blame for his behavior Corin. If you would just drag him off to the alter you could straighten out those playboy tendencies of his." Yukari said smiling up at the happy couple.

"You know Kari, I think you're right. But before we get into that, I want to know who this prime hunk of man is…He seems very familiar with Hitomi." Corin said throwing a sly wink in Hitomi's direction.

"So Tomi, who is this gorgeous stud beside you." Corin said smiling down at Van.

All eyes were trained on Van, and he forced a polite smile to his lips. His hand tightened slightly around Hitomi's arm as he looked for comfort in his moment of unease. Swallowing a bit nervously, Van wondered why every woman he had met so far had labeled him everything but handsome. '_What does being a prime hunk of man mean? Maybe she thinks there is something wrong with me?_' He thought, wishing he understood what was being said about him.

"Oh! Corin, I'd like you to met Van, he's…an old friend of mine." She said hoping Corin would not begin to ask too many questions. Resting herself more firmly against Van, she watched as he smiled and nodded politely in Corin's direction.

"An old friend huh…" Corin said chuckling wickedly as she extended her hand toward Van.

Van met her hand with his own and shook it hesitantly, a warm blush making its way onto his cheeks at the assessing glance the woman was throwing between him and Hitomi.

"Nice to meet you Hun. How long have you been in town?" Corin asked her eyes darting over to Hitomi.

"I uhh…I just arrived the day before yesterday." He blurted out frowning as he felt Hitomi tense beside him. Van lowered his lashes and shot a glance over at Hitomi, trying to gage her reaction to his words, but could tell nothing from her expression.

Hitomi sat silently looking ahead at Corin, a pleasant smile plastered on her face. But inside her mind was reeling. He had been here for two days? Why didn't he come to see her the first day? What had he been doing? Hitomi shot a glance over at Van to catch him watching her carefully. His eyes caught and held hers, a wealth of meaning hidden within them. Blushing, she shyly pulled her eyes away from him and tried to follow the on going conversation between her friends.

Yukari and Corin where exchanging training notes at the moment as their men looked on, a long suffering look etched onto their faces.

"…You really should keep a leash around him Corin, he is bound to get himself hurt one of these days with that Romeo attitude!" Corin broke out into a fit of giggles as she looked up at her long time boyfriend's expression. Joey, for his part, tried holding a seriously hurt expression on his face as he looked over at Yukari's wicked grin.

"On second thought Amano, I think you made the right decision to keep her. She is to much woman for me at the moment." He said, ducking his head as Corin raised a hand to smack him.

Amano burst out laughing as the implications of his friend's statement hit him. Laughing hard Amano reached behind the fuming Yukari and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"You may be right Joey, but she's all woman and she's all mine!" Amano said placing a gentle kiss on Yukari's cheek. Yukari glared up at Joey's grinning face before turning to her husband and placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

"My Hero…" She said smiling up at Amano.

Laughing softly over at her friends, Hitomi tried to hide the wistfulness she felt at their openly loving relationship. Hitomi wished that she could feel free to do the same with Van, but at the moment didn't really know just how he would take it. Looking down at the table she picked up the menu and began to blindly browse through the choices.

Van observed the wistful look that quickly passed over Hitomi's face as she watched her two close friends across from them. The emotion passed so quickly that, had he not been watching her so closely, he would have missed it. Van wondered just what was going through her mind at that moment.

In the short time he had spent within the three friends company, Van could tell that they had a very close relationship. Van still held doubts about this Joey guy, but he could see that Hitomi did not hold any romantic feelings towards Amano, and this eased his mind tremendously for reasons easily understood. Looking up at the other couple at the table Van watched them closely trying to pick up on just how attached they where to each other.

He could see that Joey had not taken his arm from around his girlfriend's shoulders, and the expression on his face could only be labeled as content. He obviously held great affection for her, and again Van felt himself relieved to find that this man was no serious threat to his claim on Hitomi's love. Absently, he began to stroke Hitomi's arm with his thumb and continued to observe her friends as they talked.

Hitomi sighed softly as she felt Van's warm touch along her arm, a small shiver racing through her at the thought of being so close to him. Looking back up she noticed Corin's attention focused on her and Van and nearly groaned aloud. '_Oh please don't let her start asking a bunch of embarrassing question's!_' Hitomi thought looking for a way to stop the inevitable. Spotting the menu beneath her she summoned a quick smile and waved it in the air, catching the attention of her four friends.

"Hey no offense or anything you guys, but I am totally starving! You think we could order sometime this century." Hitomi teased.

"Oh! Sorry! I thought Joey had already taken your order!" Corin said, throwing a frown over her shoulder in his direction.

"Well, they know where everything is! All they had to do was walk into the kitchen and place an order, its not like they've never done it before!" He defended shrugging his shoulders casually.

"You gotta be kidding! We don't work here anymore Joey, we came here to be served not to do the serving!" Yukari cried throwing a Sweet and Low packet in his general direction.

Joey dodged it easily and grinned over at Yukari.

"I know! And business hasn't been the same without you…it's been a hundred times better!" Joey sang as he turned and bolted behind the counter and into the kitchen once he saw Yukari attempt to scramble from her seat after him.

"Joey get back here!" Yukari yelled waving her fist threateningly towards the still swinging kitchen doors.

"That man I swear! His mother may own the place but that won't save him once I get through with him!" Corin growled as she watched him poke his head from inside the kitchen to wave farewell.

Turning back to them she reached into her apron and flipped the page over on her pad.

"So guys! What can I get you?" The next few minutes were spent going over everyone's order as they decided on what to get. While Yukari continued to change her order, Hitomi leaned into Van and suggested a plate that he might like to have. Decided on her own order she proceeded to ask for her usual pancakes and coffee, before placing the menu back into the holder on the side of the table.

"Ok got it! Your food should be out in a few minutes." Corin said waving her pad in farewell before hurrying off to the Kitchen.

"I swear Joey never changes! I don't know how Corin puts up with him sometimes." Yukari said with a small shake of her head. Amano laughed and ran a gentle hand through Yukari's hair.

"I suppose it would be much the same reason I put up with you Kari." Amano said a teasing look in his eyes. Yukari rolled her eyes at her husband's teasing, and turning to catch Van's gaze with her own.

"So, you've been here a couple days already. How long are you planning on staying Van?" She asked as pleasantly as she could manage.

Van regarded Yukari carefully for a moment. There was something there in her eyes. When she looked at him, it almost seemed like anger, but what could he have done to make her feel that way? Had he insulted her somehow? Clearing his throat softly he shifted a bit uncomfortably and glanced down at Hitomi for guidance. Unfortunately, Hitomi wasn't paying attention to him, as she was at the moment staring over at her friend, an intense expression on her face.

"I- I'm not really sure. That depends on a few different things. But the closest estimate would be about a week." Van's eyes locked on Yukari's, trying to figure out what it was that was bothering her about him. So intently was he focused on his silent battle with the woman across from him, that he failed to notice when Hitomi let out a little gasp, tensing at his words.

Hitomi's eyes shot up to look at Vans handsome face, she could read nothing in his expression and he had yet to turn and look at her.

A week? She had only a week with him? '_Brilliant Hitomi. What did you expect, that he would give up his kingdom just to come see you!_' It was now obvious to Hitomi that he had some important task here to complete or else he would have never returned.

Hitomi smiled, but inside her heart was breaking. She should have never rested her hopes on him returning her feelings. Once again she let wishful thinking guide her and this was the result she was left with. A broken heart…again. Slowly she eased away from Van and leaned forward a bit to rest her arms against the table, successfully breaking all contact with him.

Van looked down at Hitomi and frowned slightly as he watched her pull away from him. What happened? Had he made her feel uncomfortable? Looking down at the table he brought his arm back to his side and continued to answer Yukari's questions.

"So, what brings you back?"

"I guess you could say I am here for…personal reasons." He responded looking over at Hitomi. Van caught her startled glance and held her eyes with the intensity burning in his own. '_What is going through your mind Hitomi? Why did you pull away from me?_' The hurt that filled him at her withdrawal began to ease as confusion flitted across her features. It was obvious that she didn't understand something; perhaps she didn't understand that he had come to see her? Van thought, feeling the knot in his stomach disappear as he saw her face light up in a small smile.

Yukari watched from across the table as her friend stared into Vans eyes, love so obviously shinning in her own. Yukari wondered if he could see it? Van was not quite what she had expected. She had tried to find something to dislike about him, but she couldn't really see anything in him to dislike. Yukari had watched him out of the corner of her eye the whole time they had talked to their friend's, and had seen how protective he was of her.

Truth was, Yukari could see that Hitomi meant something to him, and that placed him high in her esteem, more so than anything else he could have said or done. The only thing Yukari could truly hope, was that Hitomi meant half as much to him as he meant to Hitomi.

Sighing softly she threw a secretive glance at her husband catching his eye. Amano smiled at her reassuringly and gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze. She knew what he was thinking; He wanted her to just let them work it out for themselves, but if she did that, Yukari knew that nothing would ever be resolved between these two.

Straightening her shoulders a bit, she drew the couple's attention back to her again as she cleared her throat rather rudely.

"Oh! Excuse me! Just had a little itch in my throat." Yukari said coughing delicately.

Yukari couldn't help but smile a little devilishly as she watched her friend's blush deepen under her watchful stare.

"So Van, it's been a long time since you and Hitomi last met. Has she managed to catch you up on all that has happened to her after you left here the last time?" Yukari said, watching as a small frown worked it's way onto Van's features. Hitomi's eyes widened slightly with suspicion as a mischievous twinkle entered Yukari's eyes. '_What are you up to Kari?_' Hitomi thought as she carefully began to monitor her friend's every word.

"Uh…I – Yes, I suppose she did." Van said hesitantly, not really sure what had brought on this sudden change in the woman sitting across from him.

"Oh so then she told you about our last year of high school?" Yukari asked smiling widely. Slyly she looked over at Hitomi, amused at the worried expression on her face.

"I – No I don't think we talked to much about that time." Van said glancing worriedly down at Hitomi. Laughing, Yukari slapped the table lightly pulling Vans attention back to her.

"Well the last year of our high school was probably the best times of our lives! We did so many crazy things together! Hey Tomi, remember that time you dragged me along to go skydiving?" Van looked curiously over at Yukari who's eyes where twinkling with laughter.

"Skydiving? What is that?" He asked truly curious as he noted Hitomi's excited reaction.

"Oh Van, its so much fun!" She said looking up into his face.

"Sure is! Lets see skydiving…Hmm let me see how to explain this…well it's like this, you get in a plane and fly high up above the earth, and then once you are high in sky you throw yourself from the plane and free fall to the ground." Yukari slyly noted the paleness in Van's face as he looked down at the woman beside him.

"How high in the sky?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"Well, we weren't really sure, but when we where up there I swear we could almost touch the heavens! It was a wonderful view!" Hitomi exclaimed laughing once again in delight.

Hitomi closed her eyes for a moment as she fondly remembered the feel of the rushing wind as she fell from the sky to the earth far below. She had gone skydiving as a dare originally, but the feeling she captured when she flew through the air was so intoxicating. It was the closest thing she had found to match the sensation of flying through the air with Van. Every time since then she had captured that same feeling over and over again. It was the closest to him that she could get while still bound to earth. It was addicting…just like Van.

Opening her eyes she smiled over at her friend and laughed with her as she told the story of their first skydiving adventure.

"Oh I had never been so scared in all my life! But Tomi looked like she was in heaven! She didn't even scream as we went falling to the earth!" Yukari said a smile working its way onto her face.

Hitomi laughed as she leaned forward to clasp her friends' hand in hers.

"I know! I think that plane still has your claw marks on the door!" Hitomi said chuckling softly. Leaning back she unconsciously drew back into Van side only to note the tension that radiated from him. Looking up she was surprised to see a hard look in his eyes as he stared down at her. '_Van…what are you thinking?_' Hitomi wondered, watching in confusion, as he turned away from her to look over at Yukari, and Amano who was at that very moment scolding Yukari for never telling him about this dangerous activity.

Van struggled to draw a calming breath into his lungs. He could not fathom the danger that Hitomi continually put herself in. Why? Why did she do this skydiving? Throwing herself from high up in the air with nothing but a flimsy bag to brake her fall? He did not want to picture it! He watched her laugh happily with her friend as they talked about the dangerous stunt they would perform over and over again. Van did not want to know how many times she had placed herself in such danger.

He felt her lean against him and looked down into her laughing face unable to suppress the hard look that his worry was causing him. He watched her smile slip in her confusion and tore his gaze away from her. '_Why would you do such a crazy thing Hitomi? What if something happened to you and I had not been there to save you?_' Van was confronted with a very real possibility that had not entered his mind before this very moment. What if something had happened to her while he had been nowhere near to save her? The thought itself was devastating and he quickly tore his mind away from the possibilities. It had not happened! That was all that mattered. He was here now. She would never be in such danger again! Relaxing his muscles he leaned back a bit more into his seat and again lifted his arm to place it over her shoulders.

Hitomi looked up, slightly startled at his sudden touch, but couldn't help but smile in relief as she noted his eyes had softened. For a moment she had been worried that she had done or said something that had upset him in some way. But she now relaxed in his loose embrace and turned her attention back to her friends.

"Come on Amano! That's nothing compared to some of the things you and your friends got up to during your last year at school." Yukari cried as she frowned back up at her husband.

"She's right you know." Hitomi interrupted winking slyly over at Yukari. Amano rolled his eyes in surrender, knowing that he would never win the argument now that both Hitomi and Yukari had ganged up on him.

"Ok fine! I know when I'm beat…but that still doesn't change the fact that I don't like it." Amano said frowning down at his wife. Yukari ignored his look and turned back to continue.

"Anyway! That last year of high school was a blast! I miss it sometime, although I won't miss having to wear that hideous uniform." Yukari said a pained look making its way onto her pretty face. Hitomi laughed softly at Yukari.

"God, don't remind me! I'm so glad we had that party the night of graduation! It was the perfect solution!" Yukari smiled and nodded her head in agreement. Van looked back and forth between them, curious to know just what they where talking about.

"A party was the solution for what?" He asked genuinely curious to learn just what had the two women laughing so hard. Yukari was the first to recover form her laughter, drawing a deep breath into her lungs.

"Well you see, those uniforms where hated so much that the whole graduating class agreed to throw a bonfire party down by the beach to celebrate. Everyone brought at least one of their uniforms to contribute to the flames of the fire." Yukari said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"My brother said that it has become a tradition ever since!" Hitomi said causing both women to burst into a fresh fit of giggles.

Van chuckled, as he finally understood the fate of their uniforms. He never would have pegged Hitomi for such a rebel.

"Anyway after we graduated Tomi and I took jobs here in this diner. Back then Joey's mom ran the place and she needed the extra help, not to mention Tomi over there needed the extra money." Yukari said nodding to Hitomi. Van looked down at her a worried frown once again making its way onto his face.

"You needed money? Where you in some kind of trouble Hitomi?" Hitomi looked up at Van a little startled by his sad tone.

"Oh! No! That's not what…" Hitomi began, before Amano's snort of laughter interrupted her. Van and Hitomi looked over to see him running a hand over his face.

"I see you know Hitomi very well!" He chuckled winking conspiratorially over at Van.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean!" Hitomi cried softly laughing at Amano's silly grin.

Shaking her head at her mischievous husband Yukari drew Van's attention back towards her.

"While it is true that Tomi is often up to her ears in trouble…"

"Kari! Don't tell him that!" Hitomi cried in an offended tone of voice.

"…that was not the reason why she needed the money. You see she had gotten it into her head that she wanted to move closer to the city, and that meant getting her own apartment, which also meant getting a lot of money together."

"Well it was only logical Kari, I mean the school I wanted to go too was to far for me to travel everyday." Hitomi defended glaring softly at her best friend.

"Oh come on Tomi, it wasn't that bad a drive!" Yukari said matching her glare.

"Sure it's not a bad drive! But in case you have forgotten, I didn't have a car at the time!" The two girls ignored the men at their sides as they continued glaring at each other. Amano ever the peacekeeper decided to step in before blood was shed. Clearing his throat he tugged at a lock of his wife's hair to gain her attention.

"She does have a point you know Kari. Besides you're just mad because she got to it before you did." Amano said once again tugging a lock of her hair in a teasing manner.

Yukari looked up at her husband and frowned before turning her attention back to Van. "Well, anyway we both worked through the summer till classes started up in the fall. By that time Tomi had earned enough money to get her own place closer to school, and JUST for the record I wasn't jealous! I just thought it was silly for her to move out of her house so soon!" She said throwing a threatening glare at Hitomi and Amano.

"Ok Kari we believe you, just settle down." Hitomi teased airily waving a hand in her friend's direction. Both Amano and Van smiled at their antics before shaking their heads.

"I don't think I will ever forget all the stuff we had to move into your apartment Hitomi." Amano said rubbing his right shoulder in memory.

"Oh come on Amano it wasn't that bad!" Hitomi said smiling over at him.

"You only say that because me and your brother did all the heavy lifting!" He cried in mock offense.

"Oh quit whining Mano, you act as if you were the only one to do any heavy lifting, if I recall correctly Alex was…there…also…" Yukari shot a hasty look over at Hitomi, watching as panic lit her eyes briefly. Too scared to look at Van, Yukari lowered her eyes and cursed her run away mouth. A moment later Amano squeezed her arm reassuringly as he continued their conversation, pulling the attention away from the mistake she had made.

"Well the way I remember it, I was dubbed the pack mule that day. The name seems to have carried over even for our own move." Yukari and Hitomi laughed softly but there was brittleness to their tone that caught Van's attention. He looked down at Hitomi hoping to catch her eyes but she remained focused ahead. Looking over at Yukari he failed to hold her eyes long enough to capture the emotion he saw lurking in them.

Finally looking over at Amano, he captured the man's friendly gaze, but could read nothing from his calm expression. Van looked away in frustration, and frowned down at the table. Why had they reacted that way? Who was this Alex?

Van debated on whether or not to ask for further explanation but decided he would rather wait till he could be sure to have Hitomi's full attention. He could sense that whoever this Alex was, it was a sensitive subject between the two friends. He did not want to inadvertently make Yukari uncomfortable with his questions.

Putting it from his mind for the moment, he raised his head and smiled politely at the waitress as she placed his plate in front of him. Van looked at the eggs and bacon platter and observed the others as they began to eat. He did not want to make a fool of himself by doing something out of the ordinary.

Hitomi watched him for an uncomfortable moment hoping he wouldn't ask about Alex. She really didn't want to lie to him about Alex, but at the same time, knew that this was not the right place to confess everything that she needed to. Relief rushed through her as he kept his silence, thankful for the well-timed interruption of the waitress as she arrived at the table with their food. Smiling, she watched Van as he carefully observed them begin to eat. She could understand how he felt, as she recalled her meal in the palace of Asturia. She had been so nervous sitting before the king that she had avoided eating what was put on her plate, and instead chose to drink the delicious juice that had been placed before her. How was she to know that it was a powerful alcoholic beverage? Hitomi felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment at the memory.

What a sight she must have been, she thought softly laughed at herself.

Van heard the soft laughter from the woman beside him and looked down quickly, wondering if he had done something to cause it. Hitomi's shoulders shook slightly but her eyes where focused on the food in front of her. Nudging her knee with his, he met her startled look with a questioning one of his own. Shaking her head, Hitomi smiled and leaned over to whisper.

"I'll tell you later…" Nodding his head in agreement he smiled, loving the laughter he saw in Hitomi. It made her eyes sparkle like the leaves in the forest after a storm. He had always felt a peace settle over him the moment his eyes would touch hers. It was the first thing that drew him to her. Hitomi had the ability to calm the rage of the dragon that lurked deep inside him. No one else could do that for him.

Hitomi stared deep into Vans eyes, losing herself in the laughter she found in their depth. It was so rare to see him smile like this. Hitomi had always loved it when she had been able to bring out that wonderful smile of his. There had always been something about Van that had urged her to stay with him. Even when her feelings for Allen, and Amano had clouded that desire in her.

This desire to heal in him a wound that was so obvious to her, but that the rest of the world could never see. Why he chose to show her his pain she would never know, but she had fallen in love with him the moment he lowered his shield and showed her his true self. '_I may not understand why you have returned to me for this short time Van, but I will make the most of the time we have been given. I will not let regret cloud my life anymore._ _Tonight, before we go to dinner, I will tell you everything_.' Her thoughts brought a peace to her heart and she smiled lovingly up at Van for a moment before turning back to her breakfast.

Had Hitomi held Van's eyes a moment longer she would have seen all that he felt for her shinning in their depths. Shaken by the love he had seen in her eyes he blindly turned back to his own dish and began to eat. He could not be mistaken at the emotion that she had just showed him. Hitomi may not have said the words in that moment, but her eyes had shouted all that she felt for him.

'_She still loves me…I haven't lost her…_' whispered through his mind, causing his heart to accelerate in anticipation for the moment they could be alone. '_He could tell her now! He would tell her everything tonight!_' Smiling to himself, he raised the fork to his mouth, once again joining in the conversation that had again started up between his three companions.

A soft wind blew through the tree's leaves, composing a sweet melody in the early morning breeze. Merle stood leaning over a terrace overlooking the Fanelian woods before her. Lord Van had been gone three day's and the wait was making her antsy. No one had arrived for the ceremony yet and there was little for her to do but wait as the days grew longer. Growling in frustration Merle leapt gracefully onto the rail and swung her legs over the terraces edge. Sighing, she began to swing her legs and allowed the song of the forest ease her nerves.

She didn't understand why Van had waited so long to go get Hitomi, but it was about time he did so! Merle could hardly contain her excitement at seeing her old friend once again. Closing her bright blue eyes she tilted her head into the wind and began to hum. The soft breeze blew through her soft hair, lifting the ends from her back and tickling her cheeks. Giggling softly, she brushed the strands of hair away and looked out towards the forest again.

It had been so long since she had last seen Hitomi. She had always expected her to come back on her own a lot sooner then now. Merle really didn't know when she had begun to like the strange girl so much, but understood what it was about her that drew Lord Van.

There was a warmth in Hitomi's eyes when she looked at you. Lord Van needed that warmth. Merle knew that now. She had known it back then, but had been too foolish to understand.

Drawing in a deep breath she stretched her arms above her head and smiled with excitement. Lord Van was coming back with Hitomi and soon everything would be ok again.

Ever since Hitomi had left all those years ago, Merle had watched Lord Van struggle with the weight of all of his responsibilities. The worst part being the pain some of his peoples prejudices had caused him. Ever since they had learned of his Draconian blood some of his subjects had been wary.

Merle could see the hurt this caused him, and had defended him from it the only way she knew how. She would lash out verbally at the people that would dare look at him with such distaste. Merle had seen all that he had sacrificed for his people but few really understood. They could see all the scars on his body but they could never know what it was like for him. Sighing softly, Merle looked to the sheer drop below her and ran an elegantly clawed hand through her long hair. It had grown quit a bit since the last time Hitomi had seen her. It now reached to her waist and curled around the curves that she had developed over the years. Merle knew she was quit stunning, but it was not the way of her people to dwell on such a thing. Many of the Fanelian men had begun to look at her with interest but she had ignored them. The only man worthy of one such as she was Lord Van, but he already had someone much more worthy than Merle. Knowing this didn't depress Merle though, she was genuinely happy for Lord Van and Hitomi. She was not worried about her own future. She would be happy to stay by their sides. Lord Van was her only family, and soon Hitomi would also be a part of it.

Merle began to wash her face absently and contemplated all the plans she had made for Hitomi's return. At the sound of someone's soft footfall coming from behind her, Merle's ears swiveled towards the door a few feet from her. Turning her head she gazed at the servant making his way over to her.

"Good morn' Mistress Merle." He said pleasantly bowing before her.

"Hello Eriks!" She said smiling fondly at the older man. He had been on the royal staff ever since her and Lord Van had been little. He was always very kind to both of them, even after the incident with Van's leap of faith from the roof of the old palace. Grinning mischievously, she watched as he cleared his throat in discomfort, a slow blush beginning to stain his cheeks. She loved to make him blush. Chuckling softly, she hopped down from the railing and began to walk towards him.

"Mistress, Counselor Sayron asked me to inform you that King Dryden's ship has just arrived." He said respectfully, watching in amusement, as her eyes grew round with excitement.

"Millerna's here! Oh Yay! Finally!" Spinning around in quick circle's she threw herself at Erik's and gave him a quick hug before rushing off to the docks. Merle raced through the halls and courtyards of the palace on all fours, dodging and weaving through all the inhabitants in her way, much to their dismay.  
Breathless with excitement she made it just in time to see some of the porters beginning to lower the cargo from the ship. Picking up speed, she spotted the open hatch, her eyes widening with glee as she saw a familiar blond figure carefully making her way down to the ground.

"Millerna!" She shouted in excitement as she launched herself from the base of the hatch and into the arms of the very startled Queen of Asturia.

"Why! What in the world…!" Millerna exclaimed as she found a very fury body pressed against her own. The assault lasted only seconds before a hissing Merle was dragged off the queen, and deposited ungraciously on the ground.

"Ow! Hey!" Yowled a very irate she-cat as she leapt to her feet and glared at the shadowed figure that now stood in front of her friend. Her clawed hands curled into tight fists as she glared menacingly up at the Queen's protector.

"Merle?? Merle is that you??" Millerna called as she peeked over her guardians left shoulder. Millerna had to hold back a laugh at her young cat friend's obvious anger. Her tail had puffed out to twice its normal size and swung angrily from side to side.

Shaking her head, Millerna observed her guardian's tense stance and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned his head slightly towards her, his black hair covering the left side of his leopard like spotted face. The action failed to fool Millerna, as she knew his bright green eyes had not left the supposed threat before them.

"It's alright Talis, I know her. She will not harm me." She said stepping around his rigid figure. Millerna quickly walked down the rest of the way to meet her young friend with a happy smile.

"Oh Merle! You never change do you!" She said as she pulled Merle into a tight hug.

Momentarily forgetting her anger a huge smile split the cat woman's face as she began to lick Millerna's cheek in greeting.

"Finally! What took so long Millerna!" She whined pulling away from the queen's arms. Millerna laughed down at Merles pitiful face.

"Merle you know perfectly well we made good time." Shaking her head Millerna watched in amusement as Merle rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"Ok, ok if you say so. Hey, where's Dryden?" Merle asked looking over Millerna's shoulder. Her smile slipped as blue eyes met green, a low growl beginning to emanate from deep in her throat.

Millerna watched her friend with interest as she continued to glare at Talis just over her shoulder. Rolling her eyes slightly Millerna grabbed her friends shoulder and turned to place Merle in front of her.

"Merle, I would like you to meet my personal guard Talis of Wrin'dane. Talis, I would like you to meet my very good friend Merle of Fanelia." Gently, Millerna shoved Merle forward just as Talis bowed low in acknowledgment.

Merle crossed her arms and looked up at the cat-man as he straitened. She had never seen another quite like him. Eyes narrowed in annoyance, she regarded him intently. His fur was covered in the spots of a great leopard, and his hair, which lay low over his left eye, was black as midnight. Merle caught his eyes and found him watching her just as intently. They stared at each other in silence for several seconds before Merle rudely turned her back on him, failing to acknowledge their introduction. Raising her head high in the air and proceeded to ignore the arrogant warrior behind her.

"Where's Allen?" Merle coolly bit out as she looked over at Millerna, finally catching the amused glint in her eyes. Raising a pink eyebrow, she swung her head away from Millerna missing the look she shot her guardian standing behind Merle.

Talis failed to notice the look as well, as his attention was solely focused on the beautiful cat woman before him. He had never seen one of his kind with such coloring. She was magnificent. A female worthy of a king…or a great warrior, such as himself. Talis smiled slowly, his spotted tail making lazy circles as he began to plot his strategy.

Yes, she truly was worthy of a warrior such as he. But first, he would need to teach her a few manners before letting his intentions be known. '_No, it should not be too hard to get her to show the proper respect for one such as he._' Talis thought a predatory glint entering his eyes.

Millerna's eyebrows raised high in surprise as she watched her often time emotionless guardian smile in obvious appreciation of Merle. '_Oh dear…this should be interesting!_' She thought a mischievous smile making its way onto her lips.

"Merle!" An arrogant voice called from a few feet away. Millerna head swung around to see a young man stalking his way towards them. His body was corded with muscles and his face held a promise of being handsome, but as he drew closer Millerna noted the cold way his eyes assessed her friend, possession clearly written in his eyes. Looking over to see Merle's reaction to this man, Millerna noted her friend's extended claws. Millerna also noted that Merle tensed considerably with each step the stranger took towards them.

"What do you want Mikier." Merle replied cautiously. Millerna watched as the arrogant man stopped before them, his cold eye's focused on Merle.

"I thought you were ordered to work under my instruction on the planning of the ceremony." He sneered, eyeing her soft body with an ugly look.

"I do not take orders from snakes, and just so that we are perfectly clear, I will NEVER work _under_ you." Merle spat, her body preparing for the inevitable violent reaction.

Mikier eyes flattened, his mouth hardening as he stepped closer to the quickly retreating cat woman.

Merle hurriedly backed away from him, careful to keep an eye on his movements. Her progress was stopped abruptly, when she ran into a hard body behind her. Looking back she found herself in the arms of the arrogant warrior who only moments before had treated her with such contempt. She began to pull away from him but was stopped by the arm that had snaked its way around her waist. Shooting a desperate look up into his face she found his attention focused on to the advancing menace that now stopped only inches from them.

Merle turned her head quickly to look up at Mikier who now stood staring evilly into the eye of the man that held her so protectively. Shrinking further into Talis's arms Merle watched as a silent communication took place between the two males, and waited to see what would happen.

Sensing the inevitability of violence if she did not stop it Millerna cleared her throat and stepped a little closer to the three of them, careful to keep a safe distance between her and the strange man.

"Gentlemen, I believe this has gone far enough. Stand down at once!" She commanded, cloaking herself in her queenly persona. Millerna felt a shiver race down her spine as the man named Mikier turned his cold eyes on her.

"And you are?" He arrogantly ground out, raking her figure with an assessing glance. Millerna's eyes narrowed dangerously, at the man's obvious contempt. She doubted very much that the fact that she was a queen would make much difference to a man such as him, but knew that as Queen of Asturia she could not let his disrespectfulness slide.

Straightening her shoulders, Millerna stared him down, prepared to deliver a sharp reprimand to the arrogant man. But before she could begin, she was interrupted by a commanding voice a few feet from her.

"Mikier that is enough!"

Millerna turned to find an elderly gentlemen dressed in the robes of the high royal councilor walking swiftly towards them, her estranged husband by his side. Millerna caught Dryden's eyes as he drew closer and felt relief sweep through her. Dryden had a way of making her feel safe even in situations such as this. Smiling slightly as he stopped close beside her, she watched as his attention turned to the small drama before them, his eyes raking dangerously over the heavily muscled man now glaring at Councilor Sayron.

"Stand down!" The elderly man growled as he stopped before the rude man. Mikier stared at the councilor a second before reluctantly stepping away from Talis and Merle.

Turning away from Mikier, the older gentleman bowed before her, his fierce manner of moments before replaced with a respectful calm.

"Your Highness, I must apologies for my son, he is impetuous and often forgets his place." Feeling Dryden's warm presence beside her, she smiled down at the councilor.

"It is quit alright councilor Sayron…" Millerna raised her eyes and looked over the councilors bowed head to Mikier.

"…I'm sure it was an honest mistake." She said softly, watching for signs of remorse, but only seeing an intense rage directed at the Councilor for his interference, before it was quickly covered by and icy calm. Freezing eyes swung slowly to meet hers.

Millerna thought Merle's earlier assessment of the man had been quite accurate. He truly was a snake and his very presence made her skin crawl. His manner now falsely respectful, reflected none of his internal thoughts, but she could sense the anger still burning inside him, just beneath the surface.

He was a snake, coiled, and waiting for his chance to strike. Millerna felt cold as she continued to stare into his eyes. She knew that he was waiting for her to turn away, but she could not. He would gain too much pleasure from her defeat if she where to do so. He wished to humiliate her as she had humiliated him.

Millerna inch closer to Dryden, and felt him tense as Mikier continued to stare her down. Although he would never show it, she knew that Dryden was seething at the man's bold attitude. Dryden stepped closer to Millerna and with a motion of his hand ordered Talis to flank her other side. The cat man nodded slightly and placed Merle away from him, but still well out of the reach Mikier before casually making his way over to stand a little behind the queen's right side. Resting his hand on the hilt of his sword he focused his attention on the man standing behind the Councilor.

Dryden watched Mikier's eyes swing toward Talis's. An arrogant smile making it's way onto his face. Dryden had had enough of the man's arrogance, and happily assigned himself the task of seeing to his complete humiliation.

"Do you allow your father to speak for you, because you are not able to speak for yourself boy?" Dryden said, his voice heavy with contempt. Smiling in satisfaction, Dryden observed Mikier's anger as his hard gaze slide over to him. Watching him over the rim of his sunglasses, Dryden could see him struggle to contain his outrage at the obvious set down.

"No, your highness." Mikier ground out a false smile plastered on his lips as he lowered himself into a stiff bow. Dryden's eyes narrowed, as he considered the man before him.

He was young, but that did not excuse such a wealth of arrogance. Mikier's presence gave him indigestion, which Dryden knew from previous experience, boded favorably towards trouble in the near future. '_He could bear closer watching while in Fanelia._' Deciding to speak with Talis later that eve, Dryden turned away from Mikier, dismissing the man from his attention and focused on the High Councilor of Fanelia.

"Councilor Sayron, it was good of you to personally meet the queen and myself at such a busy time." Dryden nodded his head in respect of the older gentleman before him. Returning the small gesture the Councilor stepped closer and presented himself to Queen Millerna.

"Your Highnesses, I am honored by your presence in Fanelia, it is my pleasure to welcome you in place of our King." Bowing over Millerna's outstretched hand he brought it to his forehead in a sign of respect. Releasing her he stepped back and smiled warmly.

"You are looking well Councilor Sayron, it is a pleasure to see you once again."

Millerna smiled genuinely at the Councilor as he bowed his head in acknowledgment of her compliment.

"The pleasure is mine your highness, your presence here has already proceeded to brighten my day I assure you."

Turning slightly the councilor brought his attention back to his son.

"Go attend your duties Mikier, we shall speak of this later." The older man ordered softly, his dark eyes snapping with irritation where the only thing that gave away his anger.

An arrogant smile made its way onto Mikier's face as he bowed before his father, his eyes wandered over to where Merle stood quietly off to the side.

"I was about to do as much, but had come to fetch Mistress Merle. She had been ordered into my service today." Merle stiffened as she watched Mikier's eyes slid over her. She hated his eyes, they made her feel hunted. Stiffly she waited for Councilor Sayron's response to the false claim. Lord Van would never have left her under the charge of Mikier. He knew how much she disliked him.

Mikier was Sayron's son, but Merle knew Sayron to be a good man. She could only pray that he would see the falseness of such a supposed order.

Sayron regarded his son thoughtfully for a moment before turning away from him in disgust.

"I am reassigning Merle to the care of our esteemed guest's. Return to your duties Mikier, you have enough workers assigned to your command." Sayron ordered, never turning back to face his sons rage.

"As you wish Sire" Mikier growled, before slowly walking back toward the palace. Veering towards Merle he stopped close enough to whisper a parting threat.

"You will not always be protected Merle, you are only escaping the inevitable."

Merle's body was tense, prepared for any action on his part, but he simply gave her a smile filled with dark promise, before heading back to his assigned command.

Merle watched him retreat to the courtyard, a coldness settling in her stomach. He always managed to make her feel filthy. Merle longed for a bath but knew that now was not the time.

"Merle, come here." Councilor Sayron's gentle voice snapped her attention back to her other companions. Merle blinked as she found four sets of eyes regarding her with varying degrees of concern. Breaking out into a grin she raced over to the councilors side and looked up at him expectantly.

"Yes Sayron?" Sayron patted her head affectionately.

"Merle, show their highnesses to the drawing room, and make sure that they have anything they require." He told Merle, a soft look in his eyes as he watched her nod eagerly.

"I would show you to the room myself, but I have a pressing matter that I must attend to. I will join your highnesses their in a few minutes." Sayron said as he turned back to their guest.

"Of course Councilor. Please, do not worry yourself, we are happy to have Merle show us to the room." Millerna said smiling graciously at the elder man.

Bowing respectfully before the royal couple, Sayron turned and headed off in the opposite direction as his son.

"Well Merle, lead the way." Dryden said smiling affectionately over at the cat woman.

"Ok! Right this way your royal highnesses!" Merle said laughing happily. The three weary travelers where silent as they followed Merle through the halls of the newly reconstructed Palace of Fanelia.

Neither Dryden nor Millerna had been back since its completion the year before, and now admired the obvious love that was embedded into the detail of every nook and cranny. So absorbed where they in their thoughts, that it wasn't long before they arrived at the drawing room assigned to their comfort.

"Here we are!"

The Queen of Asturia was the first to enter as Merle dramatically swung the door open to allow Fanelia's guest's to pass.

"Oh Merle, this is beautiful!" Millerna exclaimed as she looked around the newly furnished room. Its pale yellow walls reflected the suns warm rays that filtered in from the tall windows lining the far wall. The elegant furniture was decorated in a sea green with a light blue bordering. The sofa looked inviting to a weary traveler such as Millerna and she gratefully fell onto its plush seat, a sigh of contentment escaping her as she leaned back against the cool material.

Dryden smiled as he walked past Millerna, making his way over to the windows that overlooked the natural beauty of Van's lush kingdom.

Talis was the last to enter, and watched as Merle rang the call bell before hurrying over to seat herself across from Queen Millerna. Closing the door softly, Talis made his way over to the extravagant fireplace that dominated the wall to the far left of where the woman where seated. Leaning against the mantle he continued to watch the cat woman from safety of the other side of the room.

Talis smiled as he observed her. She talked animatedly with the Queen of Asturia. Every sentence she spoke reveled a new emotion to the hungry cat mans eyes. Only having just met her he was surprised to find just how protective he had already become of her.

When that bastard Mikier had looked at her with such possession, while she had backed away in obvious fear, the beast in him had roared for release. Talis had already decided that she belonged to him, even if she didn't know it yet. His grin widening, he watched as she rose to speak with the servant at the door never noticing the assessing look his king was giving him and Merle.

Dryden smiled in triumph. Somehow he had known that Talis would find their little cat friend a tempting prospect, and if Talis's obvious protective instincts weren't enough to convince him, then that arrogant smile slowly spreading across his face surely would. Shaking his head, Dryden turned his eyes away from the cat man to glance over at the woman that sat upon the couch only feet from him. Drydens smile twisted into a grimace as he looked at his beautiful wife. All these years he had tried to be a man worthy of her love, but still he was denied. Whether Millerna still fancied herself in love with Allen Schezar, he couldn't say. The only thing he knew was that, he would win her one of these days, no matter how long it took. '_I will win your love, Millerna._'

Merle thanked the young serving girl and turned from the door to see Dryden intently watching Millerna. She sighed, having hoped that these two would have resolved their differences by now. It was obvious to her that Millerna longed to have a better relationship with her husband, but something held them both back from approaching the other. Strolling over to her seat, Merle caught sight of the cat man out of the corner of her eye. She had felt him watching her ever since they had started walking towards the room. There was something almost thrilling in knowing that he focused on her every move. While she still resented his earlier treatment of her, she had long since let go of the anger that had accompanied it. No one but Van had ever protected her the way he had. The strength of his arm around her had worked to quickly calm her fear of the snake that had tried to bite her. Perhaps he has a bit of promise she thought. '_But first, I will have to teach him a few manners._' She thought a wicked grin spreading across her face as she took her seat on the couch opposite Millerna. '_No, it shouldn't be too hard to tame the arrogant warrior_.' She thought turning back to her conversation with Millerna.

Minutes later, the refreshments arrived along with Councilor Sayron, whom entered with a worried expression upon his face. Absently, he accepted a place beside Merle when she invited him to take a seat. She looked at his troubled expression and grew silent as the refreshments where served.

Dryden had now joined them and was seated beside Millerna. He sipped a cup of tea as he observed Councilor Sayron's intently. Talis took up position behind Millerna, his eyes still focused on the cat woman just across from them. Once the servant had left, Merle and Millerna took turns passing out the food and drinks. No one spoke as they waited for Councilor Sayron to break the silence.

Sipping his tea, the councilor cleared his throat and lowered the cup to his lap. He glancing around quickly at all of them before his eyes came to rest on Dryden's.

"I suppose you realize at this point, that Lord Van is not here." At Dryden's small acknowledgement he set his cup and saucer on the table and rested his elbows against his knees.

"You are also probably wondering just what this ceremony is all about, no doubt." Dryden accepted Millerna's offer to take his empty plate and leaned back in his seat, an arm elegantly draped across the sofa back.

"Yes, our invitations where quit vague, but as they where issued officially by Van we concluded that there was something quite eventful about to take place." Dryden said, his voice soft.

"Hmm…yes, I suppose you could say that your highness. No matter what the outcome, this ceremony will be quite eventful." Looking across the table at Asturia's royal couple, Sayron leaned back in his seat and prepared to explain the situation, which the house of Fanelia found itself in.

"Perhaps it would be easier to explain the situation if I where to go back a few years. Five years to be exact…" Dryden nodded for him to continue and watched as councilor Sayron drew a weary breath.

"Five years ago, as you already know, Fanelia was in dire straights. The war had been won, but we where left with little to defend our country. You might recall the chaos that ensued after Zaibach's emperor was put to rest? Our defense was weakened by the war and many other's coveted the resources they would gain by taking over our courty in its depressed state." Picking up his cup from the table, Councilor Sayron raised it to his lips and took a short sip, before clearing his throat once again.

"Only our Kings determination stood between us, and certain domination by a foreign country. Our people, feared for our uncertain future and there began to be unrest. So, in an effort to appease the people, Lord Van formed the Royal Council of Fanelia, and allowed his people to nominate five men to represent them."

"A wise decision." Dryden said leaning forward to take a small sandwich from the plate in front of him.

"Yes, our king has ruled us wisely away from the unrest that many times threatened to erupt around us. By forming this Council, and granting us a combined power that rivaled his own, the people's fears quickly left them. With the Council formed and an equal amount of power distributed between the five of us, we where eager to begin restoring Fanelia to its former glory." Sighing softly, the Councilor ran a tired hand along his face before continuing on.

"Our first order of business was to see Fanelia's future secured. Meaning that, it was time for our Lord to form a marital alliance. The best candidate at the time would have meant a political marriage between our king and a powerful country that borders us."

Merle shifted restlessly in her seat beside Councilor Sayron, somehow knowing that she was not going to like where this story went.

"The council presented this solution to Lord Van the day after we ruled it a perfect solution, and he was given a few days to decide on it. When the time came for his decision however, we where not surprised to hear him turn down our proposal. With the power granted to us by him, we could have forced him into a marriage of convenience, but most of us where reluctant to do so."

Looking over at Councilor Sayron in outrage, Merle clenched a fist against her stomach and glared at the elder gentleman beside her.

"Lord Van never told me of this! You wanted to force him to marry someone for the sake of our country?! How could you ask such a thing of him Sayron! After all that he has sacrificed already!" Merle cried, watching as Sayron returned her look sadly.

"Yes Merle, we where asking him to marry for the sake of his country. It is not unheard of child, and we knew that should he accept, it would be a great sacrifice on his part. All know of his affection for the girl from the Mystic Moon. However, at the time we could not find a better solution to the problems that faced us."

At this point in the story Sayron leaned forward to accept a fresh cup of tea from Millerna thanking her with a gentle smile.

"After several days of debating over the issue, in which none of us could any longer agree, Lord Van presented us with a solution…or rather a compromise. He told us that if we gave him five years to complete a promise that he had made for the girl on the Mystic Moon, then at the end of that time he would either marry her and make her his queen, or he would relinquish his right to the thrown, and a new King, one of our choosing, would be crowned in his place. Someone who would be willing to do what was necessary to secure the future of our country."

Merle shot up from her seat, a look of complete shock on her face.

"What?! You can't be serious Sayron!" She yelled both her fist now clenched in anger. Dryden leaned forward in his seat, turning he caught his wife's worried expression.

"Councilor Sayron, to do something this drastic could throw your kingdom in renewed chaos. Are you sure that this is necessary?" Dryden asked.

"Dryden is right Councilor Sayron. Could you not find another way around the situation? What exactly was this promise Van made? Perhaps we could help you find another solution." Millerna said, concern etched on her pretty face.

'_Van what where you thinking?_' Dryden thought trying to keep his worry from showing too much.

"I am afraid not you Highness. Lord Van's promise was very specific. He told us that after this girl left he made a vow to her. Lord Van vowed that he would give her five years before returning to claim her. Whether this girl decides to stay or return here to us, will greatly impact our future. For Lord Van has declared that he will not marry another, and he will never leave her side after the promised time has passed."

The room was silent as everyone took in this startling declaration, which their friend had made so many years ago.

"Oh Van…"Millerna said softly in defeat.

"I-I didn't know…" Merle whispered her eye trained on the carpet beneath her.

"Not many did Merle, beside the King and the Council. It was decided long ago that this knowledge could endanger the security of our country, and negatively impact how other's would regard us." Sighing deeply, Councilor Sayron raised his eyes to meet those of the King of Asturia's.

"Yes, there is a very real threat that our kingdom could be disrupted greatly by this. But we are in need of an heir to the throne, and the only way our king would agree to secure our future was if we granted him this request. It pains me to know that we are left in this precarious position at present. Very few know of this agreement between the King and the Council for obvious reasons. If a hostile country where to learn of such a plan we could be left even more vulnerable than we where five years back." Running a weary hand through his disheveled white hair, Councilor Sayron glanced between Dryden and Millerna.

"The ceremony that you are here for could be used for dual purposes. It will either serve as our Lords wedding, or it will serve as the crowning ceremony for our new king."

Merle made a sound of outrage, as she glared down at the High Councilor.

"What are you saying Sayron?! You know that Lord Van has gone to the Mystic Moon to fetch Hitomi! This ceremony is to be Lord Van and Hitomi's wedding! That was what he told me!"

Councilor Sayron shook his head slowly and raised his head to look back at their royal guest.

"It is true that Van has traveled to the Mystic Moon in order to retrieve the girl that holds his heart. But we are now entering the third day of the final week, if he does not return in four more days, then the Council will have no choice but to present the new candidate for the throne."

Lowering his head in defeat, Sayron stared into his teacup.

"All we can do now is wait, and hope that Lord Van will convince the Lady Hitomi to return with him and be his bride." Merle's scream of outrage filled the room as the anxious cat woman began to pace back and forth.

"I can't believe this! How could he agree to something so stupid! And you! How could you allow him to do such a thing Sayron? There is no one more capable of ruling Fanelia then Lord Van and you know it! Lord Van IS Fanelia! Without him we are lost!" Pinning the counselor with a fierce glare Merle prowled over to his side.

"Who could possibly take his place?!"

Millerna quickly rose to comfort her friend; afraid that in her current state she would do something she would later regret. Resting her hands on Merle's rigid shoulders she squeezed them tightly, hoping to bring her back under control.

"Councilor, has the Fanelian Council already decided on a candidate?" Dryden asked quietly, watching as Millerna now stroked Merle's hair in a comforting gesture.

"Yes, the decision was made before Lord Van took his leave. He has already given his approval. No one outside the counsel, with the exception of Lord Van himself, knows who it will be. It is highly classified. So, unfortunately I am unable to tell you at this time your highness." Sayron said respectfully.

"It is alright Councilor we understand your need for secrecy." Millerna said softly, pained at the sight of the silent tears that now feel from Merle eyes.

"This isn't right! Lord Van will come back. I know he will! And Hitomi will come with him! Fanelia will not have a new King!" Merle cried as she broke free of Millerna's grasp and ran towards the door.

"Merle wait!" Millerna cried after her, aching for her friend and the pain she must surely feel. Millerna felt lost as to what to do to help her friend, so she did the only thing she could at a time like this. She turned to Dryden for guidance.

Seeing her confusion, Dryden rose from his seat and came to stand beside her. Behind him, he noticed Talis beginning to move towards the door, and quickly held up a hand to stop him.

"Don't Talis, this has come as quite a shock to her. I don't think she would welcome anyone's company at the moment." Dryden said softly hoping the cat man would understand. Talis looked longingly at the open door but nodded his agreement and returned to his earlier position behind his ladies seat.

Resting his hands on Millerna's back, Dryden brought her protectively under his shoulder and looked down at Councilor Sayron. The Councilor sat sadly regarding his now empty cup, hoping to find the answers somehow in the ornate pattern that decorated its interior.

Sighing, Sayron rose from his seat, and ran weary hands through his white hair.

"I can only hope that the faith Merle holds in this girl, and our Lord will hold true. Until then, we cannot but pray to the gods that we will gain a new Queen and not a new King." He said setting his cup down near them. Bowing before Asturia's royal couple, he raised tired eyes and smiled wearily.

"Your majesty's if you will excuse me, there are several things I have yet to attend to today. If you have need of me, please feel free to send word, and I will gladly come to your aid." Nodding Dryden smiled gratefully at him before watching him turn and exit the room. Lost in thought Dryden did not notice Millerna calling him, until he felt her soft hand caress his jaw. Looking down at her, he immediately began to melt into her amethyst eyes. He could see how worried she was, and all he wanted to do was take the worry away. Unfortunately, Van and Hitomi where the only ones that could do that now.

Smiling reassuringly down at Millerna he guided her back to the couch and held her hand as she lowered herself to the couch.

"Don't look so worried Millerna, we both know Van and Hitomi. We both know how much they love each other. He will convince her." Dryden said his trademark grin in place, the one he knew would instantly snap her out of her sadness.

Millerna frowned up at her husbands playboy grin and pulled her hand from his grasp.

"It is because I know Van and Hitomi that I am scared Dryden! It took them months to realize what it was that they felt for each other. How is Van possibly going to propose marriage in just one week!" She cried in exasperation.

"If Fanelia is to crown a new king then the new world alliance could be in danger. Many countries signed that treaty out of respect for Van. They may lose faith, and the world could be thrown into chaos again! This is a disaster!" She cried, burying her head in her hands.

"Come on Millerna, Van was not the only one to push for that alliance. Although, it is true that the renouncement of his throne could cause us a problem among some of the more hostile countries." Dryden said quietly, his chin thoughtfully cupped his left hand.

"Dryden, all we need is one incident to put us back at square one! I love Van dearly, and I want nothing more than to see him happily married to Hitomi, but he is jeopardizing a lot for a very short period of time. Risking so much for so little is crazy! What was he thinking?!" Millerna exclaimed, as she poured herself a fresh cup of tea, needing something to occupy her hands so she would not begin to tear out great clumps of hair.

"Hmmm…you could be right. Either way there is nothing we can do about it until we know for sure that Van will not return. If we move to quickly we could alert some of the others to Fanelia's current weakness." Sighing loudly, Dryden rubbed the back of his neck and turned to stare out the window.

"Personally, I want to believe that Van will find the right words to convince Hitomi to return to us. Councilor Sayron was right, all we can do is pray now."

Dryden turned to look down at Millerna and noted that her hand shook a little as she raised the cup to her lips.

"In any event lets enjoy the time we have here, and try not to think about the impending doom that just might be about to befall us. Look at it as a vacation Lerna! There is nothing else we can do at the moment."

Dryden grinned as he watched her glare up at him before turning away to stare off into space, beginning to mumble to herself.

He knew how much she hated his little nickname for her, and used it knowing it would snap her out of her misery. Smiling, Dryden winked at the cat man standing just over Millerna's shoulder. Talis had stayed silent for most of the conversation knowing that there was little he understood about the situation. Looking towards the open door again he fought down the urge once again to go after Merle, and forced himself to turn his attention back to his Lord and Ladies heated conversation.

Had Talis waited a moment more before turning his eyes from the door he would have noticed the large shadow that separated itself from the wall.

'_My Lord will be most interested to hear what I have learned here today…_' Said shadow thought, as he quickly made his way down to the opposite end of the hall and out into the sunlit courtyard.

**::Re-post notes::** Few finally, I managed to correct this chapter enough to re-post it again! Ahhh I am glad to see that people are still enjoying my story even after the whole disappearing act. Damn for their unjust policing anyway! In case anyone hasn't learned yet, I was kicked out of after being reported for my Ranma one shot (Forever). Since then I have posted all my stuff on media miner and will continue to do so, just in case this ever happens again. My pen name there is CvR, which was my original pen name here.

I am about half way through chapter six of this story and am planning to bring it out by the end of this week, in celebration of my return. Everyone keep your fingers crossed for me ok?! Thanx for all the support you guys have shown me!

CvR the Re-awakening

::**Author Notes**::

CvR: Glomps all her reviewers tightly I LOVE YOU GUYS!

So…uh…what did you think??? Did you like it??? Bites her nails nervously

Woohoo! Its time to celebrate! 40 Reviews! I am soooo Happy! You guys have been so great, all the encouragement has done a lot to keep me on track with this fic, even if it is coming along a bit slowly!

I know this last chapter was really long, and some of you have long since grown gray hairs reading it, but hey just think how I felt writing it! I knew this chapter was going to be a monster and I was right! I really needed to do it though! I hope you guys didn't mind too much, as this chapter is mainly plot advancement. Next chapter will see us back with Van and Hitomi as they struggle to admit their feelings before time runs out! Can they do it?? sob

Well I think I will cut my ramblings off here before I make this authors notes even longer than this chapter sigh. As always hope you all enjoyed it and don't be afraid to drop me a review and tell me what you really think!

::**Special thanks**…::

KissyMoonlight as always you are the best! You are going to resurrect me in the next chapter right?? Laughs Nervously you umm won't…forget? Right? Uh kissy?

KagomeRessurected- You are definitely getting very good at verbally kicking my butt to get me to update! Geesh next time try not to kick so hard! Hahaha!

Aeris-LKX – I love reading your reviews! They are almost like reading and entire fic dedicated to my greatness! sigh The simple pleasures in life! Thanx for catching that mistake by the way! My bad! Forgot to change it when I entered her corrections! And stupid old me was in such a rush to get the chapter posted…I uh…forgot to do a spell check! Ahehe…

Kawaiirabbit14- Ahhh! I did it! I updated! You happy!! You know Kawaii you can be really scary when your obsessed shivers in fear.

Inda - To answer your question YES! There is definitely going to be a lemon…it will be in chapter 9 of "The Promise" Happy Happy joy joy!

Little Fairy- Thanx so much for the review! I won't make them suffer too much…I hope!

Lfk214- I think it would be pretty cute if Van asked her dad for permission too, but lets not get to far ahead of ourselves there is still plenty more stuff that still need to happen! laughs evilly as she thinks of all she plans to do to the happy couple

As for the rest of you! I send out a big virtual hug to all of you for the support and encouragement you have given me! Koodles to you all!

Sincerely

CvR

::**The New Characters**…::

In this chapter I introduced a lot of new characters which all sprang from my imagination! They will all serve a purpose as the story progresses and I am hoping that I have written them so that they blend well into the world of Escaflowne.

Mikier (Meh - kear) The son of the high counselor Sayron he is an angry young man that has many issues with authority figures. You will see more of him in the chapters to come.

Councilor Sayron (Say - Ron) Is the head of the newly formed Fanelian Royal Counsel, and has been given the reigns of the country while Van is away. You will be seeing more of him as well!

Talis Wrin'dane (Taa - lis…Rin - dane) IS my personal favorite! He is a warrior from a kingdom far to the west. How he came into the service of the Asturian royal couple will be revealed in later chapters. Talis will be Merle's love interest as you can see. Their relationship should be rather fun to watch hehee.

Corin and Joey – These where only filler characters I created for the first part of this chapter. They will not be making another appearance in this fic, but may be referred to in future.

I am always interested to learn what you think about my story, so if you have a question or comment about any of my new character please feel free to write it up in a review or e-mail me personally at …later!

CvR


	6. Calm before the Storm

**::Disclaimer::**

**CvR: **Anyone who believes that I own Escaflowne raise you hands!! CvR stares incredulously as an enthusiastic reader raises their right hand. Sighing, CvR turns to the happy acres attendees and waves them toward the smiling lunatic

**CvR:** Go on boys take him away!

**Attendee 1:** Sure thing ma'am

**Attendee 2:** No doubt about it, only an insane idiot would ever think you owned Escaflowne!

CvR happily nods her head in agreement before a startled look crosses her features. Glaring at the mean attendee, she sticks her tongue out a him before swinging away to face her readers.

**CvR:** Sigh I keep telling you people!! I don't own Escaflowne!

The Promise 

Chapter Six

(Calm before the storm)

The sun hung low in the sky as Hitomi and Van pushed their way into her apartment, their arms loaded with packages. Hitomi stumbled a bit as her foot caught the edge of the rug upon entering. Quickly managing to regain her balance, she turned and held the door open for Van who bore the bulk of their shopping endeavors.

"Watch out for the rug! Just put the packages on the couch. We can distribute things from there."

Hitomi watched as he quickly made his way over to the couch and carefully set their things down. Following behind, she placed her own packages alongside his.

"Lets get the food into the fridge first then we'll see about the rest." She said, picking up two of the grocery bags and motioning for him to follow.

In the kitchen they worked in relative silence, each lost in their own thoughts. After their run in with her friends at the diner, things had continued on smoothly up until the time that they were ready to leave. Joey had handed them their bill, which had already been taken care of by himself and Corin, then handed Yukari a special dessert made just for her. Ten minutes later Amano was still arguing over the bill, while restraining Yukari from throwing ice cream covered pickles at Joey's head.

A short time later they left the diner in a state of chaos as Kari and Joey continued to throw friendly insults back and forth, while Corin blatantly ignored Amano as he continued to argue over their bill.

As far as first impressions go, Hitomi wasn't sure what Van was thinking as they left the restaurant. She could only hope that he had seen the humor in the situation, if not the absurdity.

Hitomi sighed silently as she glanced over at Van. A familiar heat began to spread through out her lower body as she watched his black cotton t-shirt stretch tightly against his shoulder as he reached up to place a box of spaghetti towards the top of a shelf.

Hitomi quickly tore her eyes away from him just as he began to turn around and ask her where the chicken soup went. It took her a moment to get her mind away from the dangerous path it had taken, and bring it back to focus on placing the can of soup.

"...I- uhh the same shelf is fine."

Van stared at her for a moment, an unreadable look in his eyes. Hitomi turned away from him when she felt a blush steal up into her cheeks. She just hoped he hadn't noticed.

It was bad enough that this had gone on all day, ever since the incident in the men's changing room. Hitomi sighed softly as she began to recall her day with Van.

After breakfast they had headed over to a shop nearby, where Hitomi knew they would find something that would suit Van. Upon entering the store, a young sales girl had swooped down upon them, and had proceeded to hover over Van.

Hitomi had tried not to let it get to her, but the girl had just made a disgusting display of herself. For his part, Van had remained expressionless throughout most of her flirtatious remarks, and had only offered up a polite smile here and there. Hitomi knew that he wasn't really paying attention to the girl's obvious attempts to get closer to him, but she just couldn't help but feel a smoldering jealousy every time the other woman had purposely brushed against him.

The last straw had really come when Van was in one of the small cubicles dressing. The sales girl had just come back from finding another piece of clothing that she had insisted would look 'awesome' on him, and had proceeded to brush past Hitomi and swing the dressing room door open.

Out of the three of them, Hitomi had to say that she was probably the one who had been most embarrassed. There Van had stood, back facing towards them, stark naked. Even in that moment of discomfort, Hitomi couldn't help but look over his body. Her eyes had roamed up the length of his legs, traced past his well-muscled back, only to collide with heated chocolate just over his shoulder. He had quietly stood there, as she had taken in his body, his eyes watching her reaction through the mirror in front of him. Hitomi had felt the breath rush out of her, as she suddenly realized the situation.

Turning from him she had pushed the gawking girl out of the way, and slammed the door closed. Snatching the garment from the sales girl, she had shakily informed her that they would no longer need her assistance.

The girl had left in a snit, leaving Hitomi to weakly lean against the wall, the image of Van's body burned into her mind. When she had heard him call out to her through the closed door, she was forced to snap back to attention. Taking a shaky step forward she had raised her hand over the door to hand him the last article of clothing. Hitomi had jumped at the sensation of his callused thumb gently brushing the side of her hand as he had taken the shirt from her numb fingers.

After that it had taken her hours to get over her embarrassment. For his part, Van didn't seem especially uncomfortable; as a matter of fact Hitomi could have sworn that she had seen amusement flit across his features every time she had turned away from him her cheeks burning.

Returning to the present, Hitomi grimaced as she once again scolded herself for her embarrassment every time she looked into Van's eyes. If he wasn't embarrassed then why should she be? Nodding her head in determination she swung back around and looked him straight in the eye.

He smiled softly down at her and the image of his beautiful body again flitted through her mind, effectively stealing her breath. Hitomi felt the warmth of a blush stain her cheeks and nearly groaned at her stupidity. '_Hitomi you are such a ninny!_'

Van watched in amusement as a telling redness stole onto her cheeks once again. He knew what she was thinking about and found himself unconsciously grinning in amusement.

The incident in the dressing room had initially embarrassed him, especially in light of the sales girls rudeness, but all thoughts of embarrassment had fled the moment he had caught sight of Hitomi's arrested expression.

He had watched her eyes trace a slow path up his back, causing his body to tighten, as he observed Hitomi's breathlessness. After that moment he had trouble containing his grin the rest of the day, because he knew, that she had liked what she had seen.

And he was reminded of that every time she blushed. Van had had to restrain himself from grabbing hold of her and dragging her off someplace private. It was a trial the entire day holding himself back from touching her.

As he looked down into her soft green eyes now, Van was reminded of just what he had wanted to say to her since the moment he had arrived. Straightening away from the counter, he moved close to her and gently brushed her hair behind her ear. Marveling at the softness of it, he ran his fingers through the soft strands and continued to gaze deeply into her eyes.

"Hitomi I…"

"Van there's something I…"

The both stopped and smiled sheepishly at one another.

"Ladies first."

Hitomi blushed and looked away. She wanted so much to get lost in his eyes but knew that she had to tell him about her engagement before things progressed any further.

Nodding slowly, she forced herself to step away from him and walk back into the living room.

"There is something I have been wanting to talk to you about."

Lowering herself to the couch, Hitomi motioned for him to sit beside her. Feeling a little frightened she clenched her hands on her lap and tried to marshal her courage. _'You can do this Hitomi! You have to do this!'_

Van glanced at her and felt a nervousness come over him once again.

"Actually, I really wanted to speak to you also." He said running a hand through his hair in agitation.

She looked at him in surprise before her eyes slid from his. Hitomi wasn't sure if she was ready to hear what he had to say or not. In a bid for time she jokingly asked.

"So who goes first?"

He smiled at her a little less nervous and motioned for her to begin. Nodding, she stared at him and opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't. The words stayed trapped in her throat and all she could do was stare deep into his eyes, praying that she never had to tell him that she was promised to another, wishing that she had never accepted Alex's offer of marriage.

'There you go again Hitomi wishing and dreaming for things that can never be. Stop being a coward and just tell him! He has a right to know!'

Turning from him she let out a shaky breath, swallowing convulsively as she tried to find her voice again.

"Hitomi?"

Leaning forward, he captured her chin in his hand and turned her face towards his. He could see the conflict in her eyes and wondered what the cause of it was.

What if it was him? What if she was trying to find a way to let him know that she didn't want him here??

Dark thoughts filled his head, but he fought off his insecurities and tried to look at the situation in a clear light. Hitomi didn't act as though she didn't want him around, and unless he was totally mistaken she had enjoyed the time they had spent together. Frowning softly he stared into her eyes and tried to understand what she was trying to tell him.

"Hitomi you know you can…"

Unable to stand the worried expression he wore she leaned forward and captured his lips, trapping the rest of his words inside her mouth. She felt him hesitate only seconds before his arms wound around her and dragged her closer to him.

Her breath caught as she felt his rough hands make their way under her shirt and settle on the skin of her back. Slanting his head over her mouth he deepened their kiss. Tasting in her, a passion that now equaled his own. Van felt as if his heart was beating a million miles and hour and all he wanted to do was rip their clothes off and lay her down against the cool material of the sofa.

He groaned as his imagination provided a mental image of what would follow, were he to give into his desires. Struggling for control he pulled away from the sweetness of her lips and closed his eyes.

Hitomi stared at him through half closed lids and felt disappointment wash over her.

Why did he pull away? Had she assumed wrongly, that he would welcome her kisses?

Hitomi watched as his ragged breathing slowly came under control. He had yet to open his eyes and he held himself so still beside her.

"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." She whispered easing away from him. She didn't see the tortured expression on his face as he forced himself to let her go. Standing, she turned away from him and fought to gather her composure. She had wanted to kiss him all day, but it was obvious to her now, that he didn't feel the same way.

Hitomi glanced over at him and observed how stiffly he sat. Was he angry with her? She wondered, panic quickly rising in her. Have I ruined everything? Unable to stand it anymore she looked away.

"Van forgive me, I know I shouldn't have, but…but I…I know you didn't want that and I shouldn't have forced myself on you like that!"

Van looked at Hitomi in surprise and let out a bark of laughter. He saw her turn towards him in surprise, a wounded expression on her face.

"Hitomi, you have no idea do you?" Noting her uncertain expression, he stood and walked over to her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I have been wanting to kiss you all day."

Her eyes widened in surprise as she slowly began to understand what he was saying to her.

"You wanted to kiss me?"

Nodding he reached out and brought her closer to him. Lowering his head, he softly nuzzled the side of her neck, waiting as she continued to sort out the confusion inside her.

"But, if you wanted to kiss me, then why did you pull away?"

Van held himself still and wondered how he should answer her question. He knew why he had stopped, but was he ready to lay himself open to rejection if she took his words the wrong way?

Sighing, he lowered his head to her shoulder and briefly tightened his hold. He needed to be honest with her.

"I pulled away because I…I didn't want to stop at just a kiss." His soft words sent a warm shiver racing through her. The tingling warmth settled low in her abdomen and spread through to her toes. Hitomi's heart began to beat rapidly as the implications of what he had just said slammed into her.

He stood still in her arms and waited for her reaction, dreading her answer, anticipating her response. He waited in agony, as she stood still in his arms. Her mouth so close to his chest blew a trailing heat with each burst of air that escaped her.

Ever so slowly Hitomi's hand crept up to cup his head, her fingers burying themselves into his thick dark hair.

"I-I didn't want to stop at just a kiss either."

Her whispered confession sent a burning heat racing through his body, and convulsively his arms tightened around her. Feeling elated, Van forced his hands to stay still on her back, but couldn't resist placing a heated kiss at the base of her neck.

Closing his eyes he forced his raging need back under control, and managed to step away from her. She looked up at him shyly, her hand playing with a few strands of hair, close to where he had placed his kiss. Van saw her fingers lightly brush the spot and hunger swept through him again.

Breathing in slowly he finally brought his body under control as waited for her to make the next move.

Hitomi's breath still came in fast and shallow. Her eyes darted everywhere but up to his, as she still felt the brush of his lips against her skin. Reaching over her fingertips lightly traced a path over the still tingling area. His kisses held a danger to her sanity, but somehow she just couldn't seem to stop thinking about them.

Still trying to avoid his gaze her eyes came to rest on the clock that hung on the wall just over Van's shoulder. Gasping, she momentarily forgot her embarrassment and grabbed hold of his hand dragging him over to the sofa.

"I didn't realize it was so late! Hurry Van we have to get dressed!" Grabbing up the two bags that lay on the sofa, she shoved them into his arms and quickly managed to push him into the bathroom.

Van's quick reflexes were the only way he was able to catch the door before it closed in his face.

"Wait Hitomi. I-…we still need to talk about…"

Hitomi placed a hand over his mouth shaking her head.

"I know Van, there are many things I need to speak to you about as well but we don't have time to do this right now. Do you mind if we wait till after we've come back from my parents house?"

Van looked at her worried expression and couldn't deny her. Even though he was anxious to speak with her about his situation back on Gaea, as well as his feeling for her, he understood that now was not the time to do it. Sighing quietly in frustration, he nodded his agreement and allowed her to swing the door close.

"It never seems to be the right moment to speak to you Hitomi." He should know, as he had tried to do just that, all day long.

Outside the bathroom Hitomi raced for her room and in a flurry of activity quickly slipped on a soft pink dress. It had always been one of her favorites. Simple in design, it fell just an inch above her knees, its empire waistline lending it a sheik look. Her arms where left sleeveless so she grabbed a shawl out of her dresser and wrapped it around her shoulders. She finished up by combing through her hair and slipping on a pair of heals.

Glancing at herself in the mirror she nodded, knowing that she looked the best she ever would wearing that dress. Glancing behind her, Hitomi grabbed her purse, and quickly reached inside for the tube of lipstick she had thrown in there earlier that day.

Her hand collided with the little black box she had shoved into her purse earlier, and her happy mood of only moments before quickly slid away. Without removing the box, her hand tightened its hold as she fought with her conscious over all that had happened since last night.

Her feeling for Van betrayed her commitment to Alex, and yet somehow she felt as if her commitment to Alex betrayed her feelings for Van even more. She had to tell Van that she was promised to another, but the thought of it seemed so wrong somehow. Even though she tried to imagine herself with Alex in the long years ahead of them, she couldn't do it. Instead of Alex's blond hair and blue eyes, she saw Van's wild mane, and dark gaze burning through her.

Had she made a terrible mistake? She now knew that Van desired her, but was it enough? Would one night be enough if she knew she might never see him again after? In her heart she knew the answer. Yes, one night would be enough for her if that was all she could ever have of him. One night may have to sustain her through out the rest of her long, long years.

Later, she would tell him what she really wanted from him. And after, she would deal with the consequences.

Releasing the box, she quickly located the lipstick and finished up with her makeup. She could hear Van moving around in the room next door, having already changed for what was sure to be a somewhat awkward evening for him.

Taking one last look in the mirror she fluffed her hair and with a smile proceeded to go out into the living room.

Van swung around when he heard her door open, and felt his stomach drop at the sight of her. She was so beautiful. His body tightened in reaction as his mind was once again filled with the fantasies that had haunted him ever since he had laid eyes on her.

Taking in her reaction to his new outfit, he smiled as he suddenly realized that she was just as affected by his appearance as he had been with hers.

Unable to keep her eyes off him for very long Hitomi opened the closet door, and blindly grabbed the soft woolen coat that hung just inside. Turning away from him to close the door she nearly jumped a foot as she felt him take the coat from her fingers.

Opening it up he look into her eyes and waited for to slide it on.

Staring at him for a moment, Hitomi felt her heart race once again as she took in his appearance. Who knew he could look so good in a pair of black dress slacks. Her eyes were drawn to the patch of flesh on his chest that was left exposed where he had left the soft burgundy shirt unbuttoned. Her mouth dried up as she continued to gaze down at his hands patiently holding her coat open. She loved his hands.

Blinking rapidly she managed to subdue the overwhelming desire to lock her arms around him and begin what she had planned now, rather than later. Lowering her eyes, she turned and slid her arms into her coat sleeves, gasping as she felt his warm lips leave a soft kiss in the spot that he had scalded with his mouth earlier.

Turning, he reached out and opened the door allowing her to step out into the hallways before him. Closing it behind them, he waited as she looked for her keys in the small bag she carried over her shoulder. Having found it she quickly locked the door and was about to pull the key from the lock when a loud ringing began inside her apartment. Hesitating a moment, Hitomi bit her lip thoughtfully.

"Oh…we don't have time to answer it! I'll just let the answering machine pick up." Shaking her head Hitomi drew the keys from the lock and dropped them into her purse. Swinging around she accepted Van's arm and smiled as they quickly made their way down the hallway.

Inside Hitomi's apartment the phone rang a final time before a loud click was heard. In the stillness of the room a distant voice called out.

"Hitomi? Hitomi dear, please pick up. It's your mother. Oh! I hope you get this message before you leave! You see…there's something you need to know about tonight…"

Scene two – Merle and Talis… Gaea

The stars shone bright over the darkened courtyard as a small shadow separated itself from the castle walls. Cat like eyes had little trouble seeing the large man that rode quietly out of the courtyard and into the surrounding city.

Merle's tail twitched thoughtfully as she watched Mikier ride out into the night. _'He has been doing that a lot, I wonder where he goes?'_ A look of disgust filled her face as she recalled the hushed gossip she had heard earlier about a small whorehouse that sat alone near the outskirts of the city.

"Wouldn't surprise me…" She mumbled, as she turned from the gates and headed back inside. Merle stretched her arms, finally able to relax now that the threat of a late night visit from Mikier seemed less than likely. While he had never been so bold while Lord Van was around, Mikier had since found the nerve to seek her out twice in her own rooms since his departure.

Merle was not stupid, she had known what he was seeking and had made it a habit to keep her doors locked at night. She had also taken to sleeping with one eye open. The man was disgusting, and he wouldn't stop.

Merle didn't understand what his obsession with her was. She thought she had made it very clear, on several occasions, that she detested the very sight of him. It left one to wonder why he would be so foolish as to continue to chase after her.

Rubbing away the chill from her arms, Merle walked along the open corridor and inhaled the sweet fragrance of the flowers that encompassed the small garden on her left. Stopping, she turned and made her way over to a bench that sat next to a small fountain. The sound of water soothed her worry, and a soft caress of the night air lulled her into a relaxed state.

Time stood still for a few seconds as she soaked up the peacefulness of the night, momentarily forgetting all the overwhelming problems that weighed on her mind.

Lost in thought, she didn't notice the tall lithe figure approaching her on silent feet.

"So, this is where you've been."

Merle jumped from her perch, landing in a crouch only a few feet from where she had just been seated. Her heart hammering in her throat, she let out a low hiss as she stared at the cat man grinning insolently back at her.

"What are you doing here?"

Talis's grin widened as he took in the sight of his future mate seething with anger. He had been greatly troubled by her early state and was relieved to see that she was safe.

"I was on my way to see Lord Dryden."

"Then why are you still here?" She spat noticing the arrogant amusement in his bright green eyes. He failed to respond to her outburst but stood silently watching her. His unwavering gaze made her nervous. Merle shifted uncomfortably as they continued to stare at each other. She didn't like this feeling. She felt exposed, as if he could somehow see into her thoughts. Grimacing, she took in his arrogant smile and felt her anger quickly come back to her. There was no way she was ever going to let him get away with making her feel uneasy!

Feigning indifference Merle stood and combed a clawed hand through her hair.

"What do you want?"

"I should think that would be obvious."

His voice was quiet, nearly a caress. Startled by his tone she glanced over at him and felt her nervousness increase. Confused, she examined her feelings and determined that she wasn't exactly frightened of him, but at the same time she still somehow felt threatened.

Turning she began to clean herself, studiously ignoring the arrogant cat man behind her.

Chuckling softly, Talis moved closer till he stood just inches from her.

"It's a wonder that you have been allowed to run around for so long unchecked by a males guidance."

Reaching towards her he gently cupped her shoulders, unaware of the fire that had begun to burn behind her serene expression. Gently Talis turned her in his arms and for a second lost himself in the depth of her eyes.

_'By the gods she is magnificent!' _he thought, unable to resist the temptation she presented. Stepping closer he brought his face to hover only inches above her own.

Clawed hands brushed her soft hair gently from her face, his senses overwhelmed by the cat woman he now held.

"You have much need of my guidance Merle, allow me to show you…" His whispered words trailed off as he brought his lips closer to hers.

Momentarily forgetting her anger, Merle watched in fascination as his face came closer to hers. A second later his whispered words registered in her mind, effectively snapping her back to reality.

Roughly, she slapped his hand away and quickly put some distance between them. She gazed at his surprised expression and let out a snort of disgust.

"You are just like all the others! You wish to rule, and possess. What I want makes no difference to you does it!"

Her anger boiled over as the stress of the past few days exploded within her, adding fuel to her already raging temper.

"I will not be claimed! By you or any other male who deems himself my better!" Spitting in rage she turned on her heal and began to stalk back to her rooms.

Talis shook himself from his stupor and followed after her. Cutting through the garden he quickly cut short her escape as he landed agilely in the middle of her path.

Merle regarded the menacing male before her wearily. She could feel that Talis presented to her a danger, and yet…she did not fear for her safety. What was this effect he had on her senses? Was she so weak that she would be intimidating by someone who had just proven to her how unworthy his intentions where?

Ignoring her predatory senses for the moment she straightened her shoulders and shot a fierce glare in his direction.

"Get out of my way!"

Talis regarded his woman with steely eyes, and slowly began to start towards her.

"You will not dismiss me."

He saw her eyes flash with some hidden emotion as for every step he took, she took a hesitant one back. A fierce satisfaction filled him as he watched her unconscious surrender, knowing that in the end he would win this battle.

Merle's attention focused on the menace stalking her and ignored her surroundings. Only realizing her mistake as her back hit the cool blocks of the castle wall. A muffled gasp escaped her as she finally saw the trap. Thinking to escape, Merle quickly lunged to the side, away from her nearing adversary.

Talis almost smiled at her predictable actions, as he smoothly followed her movements before coming to a stop only inches from her. Instinctively she flattened herself against the wall, unwittingly trapping herself between a rock and a hard place.

Merle watched with unblinking eyes as he leaned in closer to her, a hand on either side of her head. Silently she cursed herself for not paying attention to her surroundings. She had trapped herself with very little coercion from the man in front of her.

Talis stared down at Merle, his bright eyes flashing with a predatory gleam as he continued to watch her. Her eyes stared up into his and he saw the deep wariness that entered into them. He recalled the man Mikier and wandered if he had ever managed to trap her the way he had now. The very thought of that man touching her sent a cold rage sweeping through him and a loud growl rumbled from deep in his throat.

At the threatening noise, Merle tensed and shrank further against the wall. Her claws springing forth as she prepared for any move on his part.

Talis immediately sensed her fear and quickly forced his emotions under control. Relaxing his stance, he looked down at her worried expression, and called himself fool. He had not meant to frighten her. He didn't want her to fear him.

"I won't hurt you." He said, his voice soft and soothing.

Merle slowly allowed her claws to retract as she regarded him carefully. Aside from his earlier growl he had made no other threatening moves towards her. Even as he had stalked her she knew that it was not her life that was in danger.

Momentarily lost in though, Merle nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt his clawed hand brush her hair away to cup her cheek. He moved so quickly that she had no chance to protest before his mouth settled over hers.

Merle's eyes widened as she felt the first tentative brush of his lips. The feel of his hard mouth against hers left her weak. _'What is this feelings?'_

She had never experienced a kiss before, never having desired it from anyone but Lord Van. She hadn't realized it would feel so good. Merle closed her eyes and allowed a riot of emotions sweep through her. When Talis's mouth opened over hers and she felt the soft nip of his fangs, her knees nearly buckled at the overpowering sensation that settled low in her abdomen.

Her breath hitched as her body was brought closer to his own. Talis was strength, and power. He made her feel so vulnerable in the shelter of his arms.

Feeling overwhelmed, Merle had begun to pull away when she felt the soft brush of his tongue. It ran across the seam of her lips causing her to gasp.

Talis was quick to take advantage of her reaction. His tongue swept past her lips and tasted the sweetness of her kiss. Merle was instantly lost as the sensations that had been teasing her became a living flame that settled in her stomach.

Reaching around him she pull herself closer into his warmth and felt the stirrings of something powerful take hold of her.

_'Was this what the other woman talked about? Was this passion?'_

A low growl rumbled in his chest as Talis felt his hunger begin to take control. He wanted so much more than just a kiss, but knew that the moment wasn't right. Allowing his himself one final sweep through her honeyed lips, he pulled back and regarded her intently.

Her breathing was heavy and her half lidded eyes regarded his as if in a daze. A primitive male satisfaction stirred in him as he observed the results of his kiss. He had never seen anyone more beautiful than she at this moment, and wished that he could take the time now to fully claim her.

Merle blinked, her senses returning to her slowly. She gazed up at the warrior before her and knew that she had surrendered to him. Taking a moment to consider her reaction to Talis, she came to the surprising conclusion that it felt right. He felt right.

Merle liked the way he had kissed her, and wished that he hadn't stopped. As a matter of fact, she thought looking at his still glistening lips. She wanted him to do it again. A small feline smile graced her features, as she looked deep into his eyes. Reaching up she brought his head down to hers and claimed his lips for her own. Her contented purr echoed through his mouth causing him to jerk in reaction. Biting his bottom lip, she pulled away and gazed up into his heated eyes, knowing that she had his full attention.

It was now his turn to wear the dazed expression as he looked down upon the beautiful woman in his arms. He had not expected her to do that. She had taken him by complete surprise with her passionate kiss, and when she had purred into his mouth his knees had nearly given out.

He frowned as he watched a sly smile make its way onto her swollen lips. _'Wait a second…I am the one who is supposed to make her weak in the knees…not the other way around!'_ He thought.

Just as Talis snapped out of his daze he looked down to find his arms empty. A giggle from his left had him turning quickly to look at Merle as she stood, graced by the light of the moon.

"Its late." Merle said softly.

He stood there motionless, entranced by her every movement. Slowly Talis realized that she had spoken and nodded his agreement. His breath caught as a slow smile spread across her lips. It was gentle, but still held a hint of the passion that they had shared only moments before.

Shifting uncomfortably he continued to drink in the sight of her as she stood silently only feet from him. He tried to rationalize his overwhelming reaction to her, but couldn't seem to find the source for the powerful feelings churning inside him. No female had ever made him feel this way. He didn't know what to make of her.

Merle tilted her head in thought as he continued to watch her, a puzzled frown etched across his features. He looked so handsome in that moment that she had to fight the urge to walk back and allow him to claim her kisses once again. Closing her eyes she turned away, before slowly looking back over her shoulder.

"Goodnight Talis."

His name on her lips startled him enough that he stepped towards her.

"Merle…"

Merle stopped and turned to look at him. He wore an intense expression on his face as he stared into her sapphire eyes.

"You and I are not done yet."

Merle gazed at him through shuttered eyes as she thought about his statement. No, they where not finished yet, she didn't want them to be. Curiously she felt excitement course through her veins as she shot him a wicked smile.

"No, we're not done."

Talis took another step towards her and stopped.

"I will have you for my mate."

Merle smiled as she turned from him.

"Perhaps…" she purred, laughing softly as she melted into the shadows of the night, a soft challenge making its way back to his sensitive ears.

"…but I won't make it easy for you…"

Talis watched her go and felt his warrior instincts respond to softly spoken challenge. Grinning, he turned from the small courtyard and headed back into the castle. _'No you won't make it easy…but I will not fail.'_

Hitomi exited the train and waited patiently for Van to join her. Stepping onto the platform Van looked around in confusion as he took in the view of the ocean. He had long since lost his sense of direction having gone underground and over many buildings. The train seemed to have gone through half the city before Hitomi had finally made her way out of the crowded vehicle. Turning to look at her he smiled sheepishly before offering her his arm. Hitomi accepted it with a smile and they started off down the stairs.

They walked in silence each lost in their own thoughts. Turning to look at the ocean, Hitomi gazed over at the outcropping of rocks several feet out and remembered the last time she had seen her angel.

Van looked down at Hitomi in concern as he heard her soft sigh.

"Hitomi?"

Turning away from the sea she looked up into his worried face, and smiled. They had both changed in the years that had followed their last meeting but essentially they where still the same.

"I was just remembering the last time I saw you. Do you remember?"

Van looked past her to where the sea surged around the cluster of rocks and smiled softly.

"Yes, I remember."

They continued to walk in silence lost in their memories of the time they had spent together. Hitomi smiled gently as she recalled their original meeting. What a fool she had been back then, to blinded by her obsessions to see what was really in her heart.

Glancing up at Van she once again stopped to wonder just why he had never returned after that. Had something happened? Suddenly, Hitomi was very curious to learn why he had left her for so long.

"Van?"

Turning towards her he looked into her eyes and noted her cautiousness.

"Why didn't you come back until now?"

Vans muscles tensed as he turned to look ahead of him. He wasn't expecting to have her ask him this question yet. He didn't know if he could answer her just now.

Turning to look at her downcast expression he pulled them to a stop and lifted her chin so that he could look into her eyes.

"Hitomi, I always wanted to come back but I-." Swallowing, Van looked over her head to the surging waves beyond and struggled to express himself.

"I made a promise to myself, that I would give you five years before coming back to you." Looking down he caught her startled expression and knew that he had eased whatever fear had taken root in her mind.

"There are many thing I want to discuss with you Hitomi, but unfortunately we don't have enough time to do that just now. When we get back I want to explain everything to you."

Slightly dazed Hitomi nodded and allowed him to lead her down the street. It wasn't long before Hitomi caught sight of her parent's house several feet ahead of them. Pointing it out to Van, they quickened their pace and hurried up the stairs. Twisting the doorknob, Hitomi peeked her head inside.

Before she could call out a greeting her mother came through the entranceway and spotted her.

"Oh Hitomi I'm…"

"Hey mom! Sorry we're a little late, my cars still in the shop and we had to take the train." Glancing back at Van she failed to catch her mother's worried look. Grabbing Van's hand she led him further inside and turned to introduce him.

"Mom I'd like you to meet Van."

Van smiled down at the small woman and noted that her eyes had darted to the doorway on her left.

"Van it's very nice to meet you, Hitomi has told me much about you." A warm smile graced her pretty face as she gently took his hand in hers.

Van returned the greeting and watched as Hitomi slipped out of her coat and shawl. Smiling at him she reached down to hug the smaller woman, before calling out to her father.

"Dad? Dad where are you?"

Hitomi mother grabbed her wrist and threw Van an apologetic smile.

"Please excuse us a moment dear, I need to have a quick word with my daughter, please make yourself at home."

Hitomi looked at her mother curiously before smiling distractedly back at Van.

"Don't worry I'll be right back." she called as her mother dragged her past the living room doorway. She saw that they were heading towards the kitchen and in a lowered voice she called out to the woman ahead of her.

"Mom? Is everything ok?"

Hitomi's mother rung her hands as she looked back at her daughter.

"I tried to call you before you came but I…"

Her mother stopped mid sentence and looked over her shoulder with a troubled expression. A sense of dread filled Hitomi as her eyes locked with those of her mothers.

"Hello Hitomi."

Hitomi felt her heart stop as the familiar voice drifted over to her from just behind her.

_'No, please…it couldn't be!'_ Turning slowly she looked up into the handsome face of the man standing before her and nearly fainted. Clear blue eyes look lovingly into her own, and she suddenly felt as if a bit of her soul had died.

In shock she watched as the man came closer drawing her into an enthusiastic embrace. Swinging her up he twirled with her in his arms before planting a searing kiss on her stunned lips. Placing her down he smiled at her and cupped her face gently in his hands.

"A-Alex…" Hitomi's voice sounded hoarse as she spoke his name. Looking up at her fiancé she felt the world suddenly crash around her. She lowered her head and stared at the floor. She couldn't face either Van or Alex right now, all she wanted to do was close her eyes and run from the pain.

Mistaking her shocked silence for irritation Alex drew her chin up and looked into her pale face.

"Don't be mad honey! I know I said I would wait until Monday, but then I talked to your father and …"

Hitomi ceased to listen as her mind momentarily shut down. Noting that she had stopped paying attention Alex looked down at her in concern before noticing the dark man still standing in the door way.

He was wearing a similarly pained expression, and was staring at Hitomi. Alex observed the man and wandered at his relationship to Hitomi. His eyes narrowed slightly as he noted the stranger's dark good looks. Who was this man and why would Hitomi bring him to her parent's house? An uneasy feeling swept through him as he met the strangers eyes. The man looked as if he wanted to tear his hand away from his fiancé shoulder.

Alex looked down and frowned as he noted Hitomi's with drawl from the conversation. She hadn't introduced them yet, and when he glanced down at her left hand he noticed that she had failed to place his engagement ring on her finger.

Not that he was worried though, for in the last three years that he had known her, Hitomi had never once taken an interest in anyone but himself. There was no way she would become involved so quickly with a total stranger. Grinning at the thought he looked at the dark man again and step away from his fiancé.

Glancing down at Hitomi curiously, he left her with her mother and walked over slowly to stand in front of the tall man. Throwing on a friendly smile he reached out his hand and offered the stranger a greeting.

Finally snapping out of her daze, Hitomi turned and helplessly looked back at Van. His eyes instantly collided with hers, and she saw the hurt lurking below the surface. Hot tears burned in the back of her eyes as she observed Alex slowly make his way over to Van's side. She tried to speak before any more damage could be done but her words came to late as Alex clasped Van's hand in his an announced.

"Hi, I'm Alex. Hitomi's fiancé…"

**::Authors Notes::** Oh dear are you guys hating me right now?? Hehe Sorry but it had to be done! You may have noticed that this chapter was a lot shorter then the rest but don't fret my dear readers, the next chapter will be introducing a new twist to the story.

I know I promised my readers that this chapter would be out sooner…. a lot sooner, but so much has been going on that I have not been able to get this done until now. Was one delay after another!! Oh well all that matters is that its finally done!!

I have already started work on the next chapter, and while I can't promise a date for you guys, I am hoping to get it out sooner then I did this one.

On a side note I have opened up a web site of my own! Here is the link! Come check it out if you have a chance!! I started this web site in protest of 's buggery treatment of me pout I'll show you ! Just you wait!!!

Lightning strikes in the ground behind the mad author as wicked laughter fills the room

Ahem…Now that that is out of my system I need to ask you all a favor!

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!! Hehe hope you enjoyed it!! Till next time my friends!

CvR


	7. A new enemy! Is this goodbye?

::Disclaimer:: I think we all know by now that I don't own it… The Promise 

Chapter Seven

(A new enemy! Is this Goodbye?)

Time seemed to slow for Hitomi as she watched Van take Alex's hand. She could only pray that Van didn't understand what Alex was saying, but knew that that was an impossible hope. Hitomi tried to read Van's expression but could discern nothing as he had once again retreated behind his kingly mask.

Why hadn't she thought that this might happen? Alex had been so eager to tell her family when she had last talked to him. She should have known that he wouldn't wait till Monday to tell her father. After all they had been close friends ever since Alex had joined his department three years ago.

Clenching her fist tightly Hitomi turned her head and glanced at her mother helplessly. The older woman placed a gentle hand on her arm, the worry evident in her eyes. Hitomi wanted to fall into her arms and weep, just like she had when she was a little girl. How had her life become this crazy? She thought her attention refocusing on the two men in the front hall.

Alex was now smiling cheerfully as his eyes darted quickly towards the kitchen.

"I was just on my way to grab a couple of beers. Can I get you one?" Alex asked Van over his shoulder as he headed towards the kitchen door.

"Ah…sure." Van's eyes swung towards Hitomi, but like a coward she couldn't bring herself to look in his direction. Somehow Van and her always had the worst timing. This felt so much like that time on the bridge in Palace. Only this time…it hurt so much worse.

"Hitomi? What about you?" Alex asked as he came closer.

Smiling tightly Hitomi shook her head not trusting her voice in that moment.

Alex brushed a kiss on her cheek as he passed by and all Hitomi could do was stand there helplessly. "Give me a sec, I'll be right back!" Alex called as he disappeared through the doorway behind her.

Hitomi wanted so much to shout and deny Alex's claim on her, but she didn't. She just couldn't bring herself to hurt him that way. He deserved better than that. Hitomi felt her mother lightly brushed her hand as second before she turned to follow after Alex.

A deafening silence filled the hallway as both of Van, and Hitomi stood rigidly at either end. A pain filled sigh escaped her as she closed her eyes in defeat. Hitomi wasn't sure what Van would do now, but she could only guess that he would leave her. If he left now, Hitomi knew he would not return. A tight knot settled in her stomach as she thought of never seeing her dark angel again.

Steeling herself Hitomi raised her eyes slowly and was instantly captured by Van's gaze. Her breath froze in her throat as pain sliced through her. His eyes held so much anger, and so much hurt. She had done this to him. She hadn't been honest with him, she should have told him sooner, but now it was too late.

Van felt his heart shatter as he looked into Hitomi's guilt ridden eyes. Why didn't she tell him? Why did she let him believe that she wanted him the way he wanted her? Was this what she had tried to tell him earlier? But no! Something just didn't make sense here! Why would she act the way she did towards him if she was engaged to be married to that man?

Was it something that was forced on her? Did her parents arrange it? Was that how things worked here? Question after question crowded his thoughts as he continued to look into her eyes. While his first instinct had been to leave, the look in her eyes now stopped him. He couldn't turn away. There was something more here. Before he made his decision Van needed to know if this was what she really wanted. Drawing a deep breath Van took a hesitant step towards her.

"Hito-"

"Tomi! Tomi is that you?" A gruff voice called from inside the darkened room where Alex had emerged from only minutes before.

Tearing his eyes from Hitomi's, Van swung his gaze towards the doorway just as a stocky older man came lumbering out into the hallway.

"There you are! I thought I heard your voice."

Van watched as the older man reached down to envelope Hitomi in a massive hug. He could only assume that he was her father by the way she warmly returned the embrace.

Van breathed out in frustration, realizing that his questions would have to wait till later. Turning his attention back towards Hitomi and her father Van stepped towards them as she began to make the introductions.

"Dad, I want you to meet a very good…friend of mine…"

Van accepted her father's hand but couldn't help but glance in Hitomi's direction at her hesitation. '_Is that all I am to you Hitomi? Just a good friend?_'

Van smiled politely as he exchanged greetings, but his mind was in a state of chaos. Too much was happening at once, and he desperately needed to speak with Hitomi in private.

Van opened his mouth to speak those very words when Alex came rushing out of the kitchen, three open containers balanced precariously in his hands.

"Oh great you're both here!" Grinning cheerfully, Alex handed Van his drink before passing the other container to Hitomi's father.

Van smiled in thanks and took a small sip of the drink and listened as her father began to congratulate Hitomi and her Fiancé. Van's hand tightened around the metal container as he continued to listen to their conversation.

"…it's about time you two got together! You kept Alex here waiting long enough for an answer young lady!"

Van looked at Hitomi and barely suppressed a growl as he watched Alex drape himself over her shoulders. He felts his whole body tense at the sight of Hitomi enveloped in another man's arms. Van felt his control slip as Alex leaned in to kiss the spot Van had claimed on Hitomi's neck earlier. Locking his muscles, he took a threatening step forward only to stop, as he observed Hitomi his claim protectively with he pale hand.

An overwhelming feeling of satisfaction filled him as he looked into her eyes at that moment. She had known. With in that moment that he had nearly lost control she had seen the anger that clearly swept through him. Why didn't she turn away? Why did she stare so pleadingly into his eyes?

Yes, there was definitely something more going on here, and Van had every intention of finding out what it was. He wasn't going to turn and run. Not until he had all his answers.

_…Back on Gaea…_

Amongst the stillness of the night, a lone figure made its way along the narrow path of the canyon. His eyes darting back and forth between the shadows. Not a breeze stirred as all around him lay still, but somehow the man knew…he was not alone. Stopping, he sat quietly atop his mount and waited.

"You take great risk coming here this late." Sounded a sultry voice to his left.

Letting out a muttered expletive, the man turned quickly searching the shadows for the source of the warning.

"Valencia…why must you always play the part of the menacing shadow?"

Soft laughter echoed off the steep walls surrounding them, causing the man to shift atop his seat uncomfortable.

"Come now Mikier, you an I both know that a shadow can't hurt you." The hooded figure drawled, watching him as he guided his horse into a slow canter.

"No, a shadow can't…but what lurks in it can." Mikier muttered, sneering down at the woman who glided silently beside him.

Hearing the soft sound of her amusement, Mikier turned from the woman and gritted his teeth in irritation.

"Then we are safe, are we not? For nothing lurks in these shadows."

Sliding a glance down at the woman beside him again, Mikier couldn't help but feel a jolt of apprehension race through him.

"Safe, yeah…right."

What was it about this woman that always sent his instincts into overdrive? Perhaps it was the way the shadows clung to her, while the light of the moon failed to illuminate her path. Always hooded Mikier had yet to see her face, for every time they met the light failed to follow.

"Our Lord has been waiting for your report …why were you delayed?"

A sudden chill raced up his spine at the softly spoken question. Mikier could feel the hairs at the back of his neck rise in agitation. Swallowing nervously, he focused his attention on the rocky path ahead and willed his heart to stop thundering.

"I-I was delayed due to a…sudden development."

Reaching up to mop his brow Mikier sat tensely awaiting a response, her movements showing not hesitation as she glided beside him on the treacherous path.

"I see."

Letting out the breath he had not realized he had been holding, Mikier momentarily closed his eyes and waited for her to continue.

"Very well, I will inform him of your arrival. But Mikier, if I were you, I would not delay much longer. Our Lord is…anxious to hear from you."

Snapping his eyes open Mikier turned to look down at his companion, only to find the spot empty. Twisting in his saddle he searched the trail for movement but found himself alone on the narrow path. Mumbling in agitation, Mikier suppressed the sudden chill that raced through him.

"Demon spawned bitch…" he spat under his breathe as he turned in his saddle. Kicking his mount into motion Mikier quickened his pace very much aware of the thinly veiled threat he had heard in her voice.

Valencia slipped quietly along the caves narrow corridors. Along each alcove she passed she could hear the sounds of the men that had been driven to follow them. Some came for the glory, while others followed out of greed.

She did not fit either category. She didn't come for the money, and she hadn't joined up for the glory. No her reason was much simpler.

"My Lord…"

Stepping out of the shadows Valencia entered into a well-lit room. Its rocky surface decorated with the riches of those they had conquered. Amidst the fabrics and jewels sat the man that she had long ago been compelled to follow.

Stopping for a moment Valencia looked upon the man that had saved her so long ago. For most of her childhood she had known nothing but hatred. That was until one day a man with a mane of fire and eyes the coolest shade of blue came into her life.

"Valencia, has he arrived yet?"

On that day, as she had looked upon the only person who had ever defended her, she vowed that she would follow this man for how ever long he would allow it, and so it was that twelve years ago she turned from the light, and followed him into the shadows.

Smiling now Valencia stepped towards him.

"Yes, my Lord. He is on his way now."

Silently, she made her way to his side, bowing her head as she knelt before him.

Warm hands settled atop her head, pulling the dark hood away from her face. Valencia's eyes drifted shut at the feel of his warm hands, her heart beating in anticipation. She felt the soft pressure on her chin as it was gently grasped, lifting her face to the light.

Opening her eyes Valencia stared into pools of pale blue, aware that her very soul lay open before them.

"Why do you hide in the darkness?" Her lashes fluttered down as she felt the brush of his fingers against her mouth.

"Because, that is where you are my Lord." She whispered, surrendering to his soft touch.

His hands tunneled through her dark locks pulling her closer. Raising her lids she was once again caught in his gaze.

"You belong to the light Valencia…"

She could see in his eyes what others could not. The thing that drove him to conquer, the need that drove him to kill…a cold fire burning deep within him.

"No my Lord. I belong to you…"

Cupping his harsh features reverently between her fingers she felt the coarseness of his skin. Staring up at him, she could see every line, every scar. Valencia knew that he was not a kind man, but with her he had always been gentle. The hands that touched her now had soaked in the blood of others, but for her they held only comfort.

Guiding his lips closer to her own, she told him of her love the only way he would let her.

This man, who had known only battle and bloodshed, would never understand what was in her heart. Was there a time that he had ever known love? She wondered as she allowed herself to be consumed in his cold flames.

Just as quickly as it had started the kiss was done. Suddenly his lips were gone only to be replaced by his warm breath. Opening amber colored eyes Valencia once again looked upon him and knew why she followed. He had possessed her body and soul.

Shuttering her thoughts from his ever-piercing gaze she once again knelt at his feet.

"My Lord…" she struggled to get the emotions that threatened to overtake her under control, making her voice sound small and shaken. Breathing deeply she gained enough control to continue but was stopped by the sharp sweep of his hand.

"We are alone Valencia. There is no need to be so formal." Startled she stared up at him in surprise. He had never given her leave to speak so informally in his presence before.

"Why do you look at me so? Do you not know my name?"

Shaking herself free from shock she shook her head and quickly drew breath to speak.

"I- No it's not that. I just…"

"Just what?"

Looking up into his eyes Valencia felt her heart accelerate in her chest.

"You have never given me leave to speak so informally."

Leaning forward he clasped her hand in his and raised it to his lips.

"Will you make me wait all night to hear it?"

Drawing in a startled breath at the ache in his voice she felt herself drawn closer.

"No my L-…I mean no, Dante…" she whispered, her whole body coming alive at the sound of his name.

Staring deeply in to her own, his eyes seemed to pierce her very heart, as an undefined emotion filtered quickly through pale pools of blue. Sitting back slowly, a satisfied smile settled upon his lips as he released her hand.

"Tell me, what news?"

"My- I mean, Dante…word has reached us that Van Faniel is no longer in the kingdom of Fanelia. Our spies have been unable to determine his location."

The chair's loud protest echoed off the walls of the cave as Dante rose unhurriedly from his seat.

"I see. I suppose it matters not for the moment." He murmured, the soft fall of his feet against the lush carpet the only sound within the room.

"It is likely that Mikier can provide us with this information once he arrives." He mussed. Stopping before a large wood cabinet he grabbed two cups and filled them with a dark red wine.

"Did he offer up an explanation for why he has kept me waiting?" Dante asked casually as he grasped her hand and pulled Valencia to her feet.

"Yes, he claims that he was delayed due to a sudden development. Perhaps, he was able to discern what our sources could not."

Taking the cup from Dante's hand Valencia took a slow sip of the rich liquid and waited for him to speak. Taking a drink from his own glass Dante failed to respond as a commotion from beyond the entrance heralded Mikier's arrival.

Setting her cup down Valencia reached for her hood just as Mikier was announced.

Bowing stiffly Mikier glanced around the room and noted the shadow witch standing silently off in the corner. Gnashing his teeth in agitation he fought the urge to bite off a curse as he waited for the man before him to speak.

"You have news?"

"Yes my Lord." Raising his eyes to meet those of the man before him, Mikier again experienced a chilling sensation that seemed to happen whenever he looked into the commander's eyes.

"Well…you would keep me waiting?"

Eye's widening in surprise Mikier cleared his throat, quickly looking away.

"No my Lord!"

"Then get on with it, you try my patience!"

A fine sheen of sweat formed on Mikier's brow at the softly spoken reprimand.

"I-I have news of Van Faniel!"

"Then speak."

"A-as you may know already, a few days ago Van Faniel left on a journey. His destination was kept secret from all but the council. The only thing the people were told was that he had gone to fetch his bride."

Wiping the sweat from his brow he shifted his feet and risked a glance up at the fierce Lord.

"Today a cargo ship arrived bearing the King and Queen of Palace. Upon arrival they were lead to one of the receiving rooms where I over heard them discussing Van Fanelia's current activities."

"Go on."

Swallowing nervously, Mikier shifted his gaze down to the carpet once again.

"As the people were told, Van truly is on his way to gather his bride. What has been kept secret though, was the bride's identity and location."

Drawing a deep breath Mikier drew himself up and willed his gaze to meet that of the cold man before him.

"The woman Van has gone after is called Hitomi, and she hails from the mystic moon."

Mikier watched nervously as a calculating look entered into the commander's eyes.

"Interesting…" Dante murmured, his attention still focused on the man in front of him. After a moment of thought he waved his hand, urging Mikier to continue.

"It appears that Lord Van struck a bargain with the council. He was given five years before the council would bring up the subject of marriage."

"…And in exchange?" Dante asked.

"In exchange he agreed to forfeit his throne should he fail to comply with the contract."

Silence filled the room a second before rough laughter took its place.

"This is rich! All this planning and here Van goes and gifts me with the very thing I wanted!"

Sitting abruptly the cold Lord turned his gaze back to the dark man before him.

"Tell me, what are the conditions of the contract."

Mikier quickly lowered his eyes and once again found himself shifting nervously from foot to foot.

"He has until the end of the week to bring back his bride and marry or else he looses the right to rule as Fanelia's King."

"Hmm…Excellent. This will work out much better then our original plan."

Stroking his chin in thought he motioned for the guard behind Mikier to step forward.

"Yes my Lord?"

"Send for the crone."

Snapping to attention the guard quickly exited the room only to be replaced seconds later by another. Turning his attention back to Mikier, Dante stood and made his way over to the cabinet.

"You've done well Mikier. With this new development it will not be long before you will see yourself as ruler of Fanelia."

Smiling in satisfaction Mikier bowed deeply before the commander.

"I live only to serve my Lord."

Ignoring the informant's false words Dante quickly dismissed him before turning inward to sort through his thoughts.

With Mikier Mikier's departure, Dante felt the shadow on his right stir softly.

"Will you really make that man ruler of Fanelia?" Valencia asked still looking towards the entrance. The soft trail of fingers against her arm had her turning towards the powerful man beside her.

"Do not concern yourself with fools Valencia. I will grant him his wish."

"But, Dante…what do you gain by placing him upon the throne?" feeling the cold fire once again surround her Valencia pressed herself longingly against him.

"I will gain it all. Mikier will have his throne, and he will rule over a kingdom of dust. For when I am finished, Fanelia will be not but a memory."

This was Hell. He was sure of it. Van thought, tensing once again as he watched Alex lean closer to Hitomi to plant a kiss on her cheek for what had to be the millionth time since they had arrived.

All night Van had tried to get Hitomi alone so that he could find out what had made her accepts the annoying man's proposal, but to no avail. Van heaved a sigh as he stared down blankly at his dish.

After the initial meeting, Hitomi's father had dragged him and Alex off to show them his most prized possession in what he called a 'garage' while encouraging Hitomi to go help her mother in the kitchen. After what seemed like hours, Van managed to escape from the two men, and had found Hitomi alone in the kitchen.

Feeling as if his luck had finally changed Van began to approach her, but before either one of them could speak a word, the kitchen door had crashed open to reveal Hitomi's younger brother. His entrance had resulted in both Hitomi and himself being dragged off to go view some new machine that her brother had just acquired.

Unfortunately, before they could escape from her younger brother, Hitomi's mother had called them all down to dinner…and that was where they still sat an hour and a half later.

Van quietly breathed out in frustration as he desperately searched for a way that he could get Hitomi alone for a few minutes. Staring down at his plate he half-heartedly listened to the conversation going on around him.

Looking up, his eyes once again met those of Hitomi's across from where he sat.

He should be mad at her. She hadn't been honest with him. She should have told him that she was engaged to be married. But somehow every time he looked into her eyes his anger just seemed to melt away leaving only sadness. _'Why Hitomi? Why didn't you just tell me?'_

Suddenly feeling the stare of another, Van's eyes slid over to Alex's face only to collide with his steely blue gaze. He had been watching them. Van could see that Alex knew there was something more between Hitomi and him. Van could see the knowledge, and the anger in the other man's eyes.

Van's hold tightened on his fork as he continued to stare at the other man, their gazes locked in a battle of wills. There was a challenge there, Van thought as he watched Alex once again lean down and slowly brush his lips against Hitomi's.

Hitomi blinked up at Alex as he pulled away from her and quickly turned from the heated look in his eyes. _'This is a nightmare!'_ Hitomi thought, gnashing her teeth in frustration.

Hitomi had never known Alex to be this clingy before. He had never acted this openly affectionate. Was he trying to prove something? Did he suspect her feelings for Van?

Drawing a steadying breath Hitomi forced herself to clam down and think about the situation carefully.

Alex was driving her crazy, for with every caress, with every kiss, she could feel Van's dark gaze condemning her.

Her nerves were completely shot. Hitomi wasn't sure how much more of this she could handle before she went completely insane! She thought as she once again felt Alex's soft caress against her neck. Hitomi wished he would stop touching her, somehow it felt so wrong when Alex did it.

This whole situation felt wrong! Hitomi didn't want to be seated next to this man, she wanted to be beside the man across from her. She wanted only to feel Van's touch. Hitomi swallowed convulsively as her eyes once again met dark chocolate. She wanted to be beside Van so much…but he was a million miles away. Out of her reach.

Hitomi's fist clenched in her lap as she turned her gaze back down to her plate. Lost in her own thoughts she ignored the conversation around her until a warm breath tickled her ear.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

Holding herself still Hitomi shook her head lightly, forcing a smile to her lips.

"Well you do. The only way you would look even more beautiful would be if you had a my ring on your finger." Hitomi flinched slightly and leaned forward, distancing herself slightly from Alex, while she desperately tried to think of an excuse.

"I-I guess I forgot to put it on when I dressed for dinner earlier." She said smiling tightly.

Alex brushed her hair away from her ear and clasped her hand in his.

"It's alright, do you have the ring with you?" Still forcing a smile Hitomi fought the urge to lean away from him. Nodding silently she nervously ran a hand through her hair forcing herself to turn towards him.

"Yeah, it's in my purse."

Hitomi fought the urge to scream as for the millionth time that night Alex leaned in to kiss her.

"Go ahead and get it out." He said smiling down at her.

Hitomi couldn't help but feel a little nervous at the gleam in his eye as he stared down at her.

"Why? What are you going to do?"

Leaning close to her once again she clamped her teeth together as he whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry about it. Just go ahead and get it."

Grinding her teeth in irritation Hitomi stood, and excused herself from the table.

Glancing back she hoped to see Van follow after her, but sighed in resignation as she could see that he was trapped in a conversation with her father, and younger brother. They really did have the worst timing. She thought once again as she entered the hallway.

Grabbing her purse from the entrance Hitomi dug through it a moment before pulling out the black box. Glancing down at it nervously she headed back towards the dinning room and lowered herself back into her seat.

She could feel the box burning a hole in her hand as she glanced up to meet the steady gaze of her dark angel. _'Please Van…Please don't look at me that way.'_

Lowering her eyes back to the table she jumped at the feel of Alex's hand on hers.

"Thanks babe." He whispered as he stole the box from between her numb grip.

Clearing his throat roughly Alex quickly drew everyone's attention towards him, and suddenly Hitomi felt as if was about to crumple before her.

"Now I know that I probably should have done this sooner, but well circumstances being what they were I wasn't sure that I would be able to include everyone in this…"

Hitomi's breath grew shallow as her nervousness began to increase. _'Oh god please don't…he can't mean to…oh god, not now!'_ She should have known that he would do something like this.

At her fathers teasing voice Hitomi looked up, jumping in surprise as Alex pulled back his chair and put it to the side. _'Oh God, Oh God, Oh God…'_

Kneeling before her Alex firmly clasped her hand in his and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Hitomi…"

_'No! No! No!…Stop! Please stop!'_

"…I have been in love with you since the moment we meet three years ago…"

_'Please don't!'_

"…and in that time I have only dreamed of the day that you would consent to be my wife…"

_'This isn't happening!'_

"…the day you said yes, you made me the happiest man in the world, and I promise you that in the many years ahead of us, I shall make you the happiest woman on earth."

Hitomi sat in shock, speechless, her lungs constricting with each word spoken. She was a fool.

The loud sound of metal against china made her jump in apprehension. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that Van sat stiffly in his seat. Hitomi felt the sting of tears but fought the urge to break down and cry. There was no way Van could not know what her true situation was now. _'He will leave now…Oh God, he will leave me!'_

Numb with despair Hitomi failed to respond when Alex slid the cool metal ring onto her finger. All around her she could hear the joyful words of congratulations from her family, but somehow it all just seemed to pass through her.

Everything she had done in the past few days had been a mistake. Accepting Alex's proposal, lying to Van, coming here tonight, giving up on her dreams…

The minute she had given up on Van was the moment she had made the biggest mistake of her life. Look where it had gotten her. A soft sob escaped her when Alex abruptly lifted her from her seat. Startled Hitomi's eyes locked onto his and once again she felt the magnitude of her decision.

Not only had she hurt the man she wanted most, but she was also going to end up hurting the man she had promised herself to. Hitomi knew what she had to do now. It was what she should have done in the first place, and now she could only hope that it wasn't too late.

Van sat quietly observing the joyful celebration around him. He had known this might happen, why was he so surprised? He hadn't seen Hitomi for five years, how could he not expect her to move on with her life?

He should be happy for her. He should be offering her his congratulations, along with the rest of her family but…he couldn't find the strength to form those words. His heart could not accept that he lost his claim to hers after he had waited for so long. Raising his eyes back up to the couple across from him, he stared transfixed as Alex slipped a small glittering ring onto Hitomi's finger. Alex's sign of possession, his claim to Hitomi.

_'No!'_ The sharp denial pierced through Van's soul, leaving him shaken and angry. He could not let this happen. Regardless of what Hitomi's decision was he had to try. Van needed to know that this was what she truly wanted, and…he had to tell her what he felt for her. No matter what happened, he couldn't walk away with out letting her how much he loved her. Van watched furiously as Alex again took possession of Hitomi's lips, and felt determination fill him. Catching the man's smug look over Hitomi's shoulder, Van could only hope that it wasn't too little too late.

::Author Note's::

Gomen! I am so, so sorry for taking forever to get this chapter out! I was having such a hard time with writers block! Only the people who have written to me about my story have been the one's that have really inspired me to write again…to those people I send a big hug and many thanks! I am hoping I didn't leave you guys on to much of a cliffy here like I did the last time. I already have some idea for the next chapter, and I should be starting it soon. You won't have to wait as long for the next chapter as you did for this one, so please keep checking back!

For those of you who have stuck with my story I really want to send out a warm thank you to all of you! Your reviews and comment have kept me motivated enough to keep going with this story….no matter how long its taking me LoL!

Well I hope you enjoyed chapter seven! In this chapter you are introduced to Dante and Valencia. I have to say that I was pretty surprised how that part of the chapter turned out. You see while I planned on Dante, Valencia just decided to show up all on her own.

These two are fast becoming my favorite characters! I want to hear what you guys have to say about them so please drop me a note, or leave review and let me know!!

Well till later my friends wave…

CvR

P.S. To those of you who have followed my story over from , I just wanted to let you know that I have opened up a new account with them! My new user name is 'CvR in Exile' so as of Tuesday (08/24/04) you will be able to access my story there as well.

You can also find my story posted on my 

…Under the Escaflowne page. I will be premiering some new stories on my site under my Inuyasha page, so if you have any interest come check it out in the next coming month!


	8. A last goodbye and a new hope

**:Dislaimer:**

I don't claim Escaflowne or any of its characters, but I do claim all of my original characters and ideas smile plus all the time and effort that has gone into writing this story!

Hurray! Its finally here! Chapter 8 of 'The Promise'! Please no rotten fruit or stones. I am delicate. blush anyway…enjoy! I hope this can hold you over till chapter nine can finally be written sigh who knows how long that will be…CvR

The Promise

Chapter Eight

(A last goodbye and a new hope)

In the midst of the cheerful congratulations Hitomi stared down at her hand. The cold sharp stone danced mockingly under the lights. This small object upon her hand tied her to the man beside her, but her heart refused the claim, and instead reached for the man sitting quietly a few feet in front of her.

Hitomi glanced up to find Van's gaze transfixed on the ring upon her finger. _'Do not think the worst, please do not think the worst!'_ His eyes had yet to meet hers and she knew that even if they had, she could not convey all that she wanted with just one look. She needed to speak with him in private, she needed to explain! Sighing heavily she turned her attention from Van and looked up at the happily smiling man beside her.

Her fault…it was all her fault. In just a few moments she was about to wipe that happy smile from Alex's face and she hated herself for it. He didn't deserve to be hurt like this but there was no way that she could do this without the pain.

"Alex…" Hitomi waited for him to turn and look at her before continuing softly.

"I-I need to talk to you. Do you think you could join me out in the garden?"

Hitomi felt like crying when she saw his smile slip and a guarded look enter into his eyes.

"Sure, there are a few things I need to tell you about as well."

Nodding in acknowledgement she allowed him to make their excuses and pull her gently from the well wishes of her family. Hitomi gazed strayed briefly to where Van sat, and for a moment their eyes met before Van turned and looked away. Her heart stuttered for a moment and she felt as if the wind had just left her, but she followed Alex quietly reassuring herself that in a few moments everything would be all right.

They left the din of the dinning room and made their way through the kitchen then out through the back door. Outside the evening air was crisp and cool carrying on the wind a faint hint of moisture as it whipped past them.

Hitomi followed Alex silently, releasing his hand only when they had reached the old willow close to the end of the driveway. Uncertain where to start, Hitomi leaned against the trunk of the tree and felt the familiar texture of its skin against her chilled fingers.

The tree had been here for as long as she could remember. It had witnessed many events in her life, and now it was about to bear witness to another.

Taking a deep breath Hitomi lifted her head and looked toward Alex as he plucked a dangling branch from above him.

'_How do I start this?'_ Hitomi thought, struggling to find the words she needed to say.

"The nights are getting colder."

Hitomi cringed at the high pitch of her voice, and glanced over at Alex to see if he noticed her nervousness.

Alex stood silently a few inches from her, the small limb he had plucked earlier twirling quickly between his fingers. His look was direct and his face dead serious.

"Hitomi, I love you…more than you could possibly know."

Looking away quickly Hitomi held her breath for a moment and waited for him to continue.

"I am not blind to your feelings. I know you are not in love with me, but I love you enough to overlook that."

Hitomi looked up as he stepped closer and felt her chest constrict. She had been so stupid, thinking only of herself when she had accepted his proposal. Not once did she fully think of what it might mean to him.

"Alex, please…I know that I was wrong…"

"Don't! I don't want to hear that you want to call it off. Please don't tell me that."

Hitomi swallowed the lump in her throat and continued to gaze sadly into his bright eyes.

"I…have always been the selfish one in our relationship. I always knew how you felt about me Alex. But I never really thought about it much, because I was always too busy worrying about myself."

Looking down at her hand, Hitomi leaned against the trunk and wondered just how long it had been since she had first met the kind man in front of her.

"You have always been good to me, and I know you deserve better than this but…"

Reaching over with her other hand, Hitomi slid the ring from her finger and looked back up at Alex.

"I'm sorry…and I regret this more than you might think, but I – I can't marry you."

Her hand shook as she extended the glowing band out to him.

"Don't…I waited a long time for you Hitomi, please don't tell me that it was all for nothing." His voice sounded rough in the silence of the night and Hitomi knew that she was solely to blame for this situation.

With her hand still outstretched, she stepped closer to him and reached for his hand. Lifting it gently she placed the golden engagement ring in the center of his palm and slowly closed his fingers over it.

"It was wrong of me to accept your proposal, when I knew that I could not return your feelings. I…understand if you cannot forgive me but I want you to know that I never intended to hurt you."

Hitomi looked into Alex's broken eyes and felt her self-loathing intensify a million times over. This mans pain was her fault; there was no one else to blame for it.

"…I'm so sorry…"

"You can't return my feelings? Then why…why?"

Hitomi released his hand watching as it fell limply to his side.

"I- have loved someone for a very long time now. He was someone I thought I had lost a long time ago. Even though I thought I would never see him again, my heart could not let go of him…"

"Its him, isn't it? That man in there...Van…"

Hitomi hesitated in answering him, but knew he deserved the truth. Staring into his hurt filled eyes Hitomi forced herself not to look away as she answered.

"Yes, I am in love with Van."

"You love him? I don't understand! How can you love some one who disappeared for so long. Where has he been all this time!"

Hitomi flinched at his angry words. She didn't know what to tell him about Van. There really wasn't any way she could explain just why Van hadn't been around. Helplessly she stared up at him willing him to understand.

Alex turned his back on her, shoving his fisted hands inside his jean pockets. His solid frame was stiff as he stared blankly at his surroundings. Hitomi could feel the tension radiating off of him and nervously turned to look back towards the warm light spilling from inside the kitchen.

'_Coward! You got yourself into this mess. Stop looking for someone to save you.'_ Squaring her shoulders resolutely Hitomi turned to gaze at the angry man before her.

"I know this is hard for you to accept, and I can't really give you an answer to all your questions. All I can do is ask that you try to accept that I cannot be what you want. I will never be able to love you the way you want me too. So please, just…"

"Enough!" he hissed harshly.

Hitomi gasped in surprise as Alex swung around and pulled her tightly to him, his mouth hard against hers. For a moment she struggled against his embrace but soon realized she was trapped. His mouth took possession of hers as she tried to call out to him.

Van had watched out of the corner of his eye as Alex pulled Hitomi from the room. The need to follow them had been strong, but he knew that interfering at that moment would have gained him nothing.

So he had sat and waited for them to return. All the while thankful for his training as the next ruler of Fanelia for having given him the ability to express interest in his companion's conversation when all his attention had been focused on the clock in the hallway.

* * *

Van had ignored his instincts to run after them for several minutes now, but the gentle ticking of the clock was a constant reminder of his controlled reactions. Two minutes later and he knew that he could no longer sit and feign interest in his company. Politely excusing himself, Van left the room and began his search for Hitomi and Alex. No matter what the consequences he had to declare his intentions in front of his rival and Hitomi.

Passing by the kitchen window he spied their shadows towards the edge of the small garden outside and quietly slipped out into the cool night air. Slipping into the shadows just beside the windows Van stopped to listen as the wind whispered broken fragments of their conversation towards him. Hitomi's sweet voice was carried on the wind to him.

"…don't understand! How can you…where has he been all this time!" Van frowned as he saw Hitomi flinch in reaction to Alex's angry words. Were they…discussing him?

Van tensed as Hitomi briefly glanced in his direction, but relaxed when he realized she hadn't spotted him.

Van strained to hear her response but the wind blew all but a few scattered words away from him. "…is hard for you to accept……as much as I……love you…"

Van's felt his heart constrict at her last words. _'It can't…she couldn't have meant it like that…'_ He thought as he stared at the couple under the tree. His feet stood frozen beneath him as Alex turned and passionately embraced Hitomi. As he watched he could see her relax into Alex's touch and it was that more than anything that released him from his spell.

There was nothing for him here anymore. Hitomi was going to be married to the man kissing her so passionately only a few feet away from him. She loved Alex…not him.

A memory flashed through his mind of a scene very similar to this one back on a rain soaked day on a short narrow bridge.

Somehow it hurt so much worse now, than it had then. Why was that he wondered, as he quietly slipped from the shadows, and moved away from the brightly lit house.

"…Goodbye Hitomi…" He whispered softly, ignoring the cold as he slipped his shirt from his shoulders. Looking back once he thought he heard the soft sound of her voice flowing softly on the damp night air.

"…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

Closing his eyes against the sharp gust he summoned his wings and launched himself out into the night.

* * *

He was too far gone. Hitomi knew that Alex was beyond reason at the moment, and all she could do was stand there and allow him this small revenge. His kiss, which had always been gentle, was now punishing. But still she felt nothing when he touched her. No fear, no excitement…no love. There had been times in the past when he had embraced her, that she had wished to feel something more for him, but there was nothing.

Had she never known the heat of Van's kisses, or the tenderness of Van's touch, perhaps she could have fooled herself into believing that she was feeling something for Alex. Unfortunately, she knew that that was impossible. Only Van could make her feel, only Van could consume her.

Closing her eyes Hitomi held herself still under Alex's impassioned assault, and waited patiently for the kiss to end. She didn't know how long she stood docile in his arms. It didn't matter because she knew that Alex, no matter how angry, would never hurt her.

Minutes later, or maybe only seconds, Alex's lips eased away from hers as he brought his forehead to rest against hers. It was then that she felt the cool dampness against her cheek.

"Why…why can't you love me the way that I love you…" He whispered brokenly.

Hitomi felt the tears rise in her own eyes at his words. A small tear escaped her, and left a wet trail along Hitomi's cheek as she stared down at the small buttons of his shirt.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" She chanted softly wishing that somehow it would ease his anguish, but knowing that for him, they were just empty words.

All the years she had known Alex she had always counted on him as a friend, even after realizing that he had always wanted something more. Now, she couldn't even claim a friendship with him. Hitomi had lost that right, as she knew she would, the moment she had stepped out into that garden.

She felt his heavy breath against her cheek as he loosened his arms and allowed her to pull away from him. Hitomi gazed at him silently, unsure of what to say to him now that she had finally confessed her true feelings.

Alex stared at the ground his shoulders slumped in dejection. Hitomi knew that she had caused him a great deal of pain that night, but there was nothing she could say or do to help ease it. Looking away she cleared her throat softly.

"Hitomi. If you don't mind I think I need a moment…"

Hitomi blinked in surprise as Alex's voice suddenly cut through the silence.

"I…sure…" That wasn't really anything more she could say, she thought as she slowly turned and made her way back to the house.

Once Inside the kitchen Hitomi stopped and tried to gather her composure. The break up with Alex had been a lot more painful than she had expected and she still needed a moment before she faced Van and the rest of her family.

Drawing a tired hand along her cheek, Hitomi wiped the tears away and took a deep breath. Feeling better prepared she started towards the dinning room in time to see her mother come out, her arms loaded with dishes.

Noting her burden Hitomi rushed forward to give her mother a hand.

"Oh thank you dear. I think I took more than I could safely carry." Smiling in response Hitomi glanced inside the room and found that Van was no longer inside with the others.

"Um, Mom where is Van?"

Hitomi's mother looked a little startled at the question.

"I thought he was with you. He left several minutes ago, I assumed it was to go find you."

A sinking feeling began to settle in the pit of her stomach.

"Hey sis what's up?"

Hitomi turned to see her brother strolling towards her, a worried look on his face.

"Do you know where Van went?"

Her brother leaned his head out and looked past the corner of the door.

"Well he said he wanted to go wash his hands, and I thought I saw him turn towards the kitchen. Why, is he missing?"

Feeling the panic start to rise in her Hitomi took a deep breath and forced herself to stay under control. Looking towards the door she noted that Van's coat still hung along side hers. _'Ok Hitomi stay calm, don't panic…'_ Hitomi thought as she tried to sense where he might be in the house. Unfortunately she couldn't sense him close by. He was gone.

Turning towards her brother Hitomi dumped her load of dishes in his arms and quickly made her way towards the front of the house. Grabbing her coat and Van's she swung the door open and turned to look back at her mother.

"Mom I'm sorry but I have to go! Thanks for dinner I'll call you later."

She called as she quickly dashed from the house.

Hitomi didn't stop even when she heard her family's concerned voices calling her from where she had stood only moments ago. Nothing else mattered right now. She had to find him. She had to find Van before it was too late.

* * *

Van silently landed on the rail just outside Hitomi's apartment. It had been risky to fly in so close were anyone could see, but he was beyond caring at that moment. He had lost, Hitomi had found her happiness without him and there was nothing he could do. The best thing for her now would be if he left and allowed her to continue with her life.

Banishing his wings, Van stepped down onto the balcony and opened the sliding door. Inside he could see the shadows play against the walls as the lights from the courtyard filtered in.

It felt so empty without her. Not just this room, not just this apartment…everything. Everything felt empty without her. He had failed in his mission, and now he didn't even have the right to return home. He had gambled it all on the chance that she would still want him after so long. He had lost…it was over.

Walking slowly he pushed open the door of her bedroom and stepped inside. The room glowed softly by the light of the moon. The bed where he had held her, kissed her, now sat untouched. Cleared of all evidence of what had happened between them the night before.

Moving slowly, he circled the bed and sat for a moment allowing the clean scent that was Hitomi to surround him.

Leaning forward he reached beneath him and drew out his satchel. Inside was his ticket back to Gaea. Back to a world that he no longer belonged in, because even if his body was a million miles from her, his soul could never leave her side.

Drawing the bag tightly against his chest he closed his eyes and sat in defeated silence.

Drawing a breath he jumped as a loud knock sounded from the other room.

"...Hitomi? Hitomi are you in there?"

The disembodied voice made its way towards him and in a moment he was up and walking towards the door. He recognized the voice, belonging to Hitomi's friend, and automatically opened the door.

Just outside Yukari's rounded figure came into view.

"Van?"

"Yukari?" Van shifted awkwardly on his feet as Yukari's expression turned from one of surprise to one of cold anger.

"…So your still here? We all thought you had already left."

Shifting uncomfortably Van stepped further back inside and turned his back to the door,

"I was just gathering my things." He said quietly before starting back towards the bedroom.

"So that's it…you're just going to run away again? Why did you come here in the first place! Hitomi would have been better off not having seen you again!"

Van stopped short just inside the bedroom and felt his own anger rise to the surface.

"Don't you think I know that already! I know I shouldn't have come back but I needed to know!"

"What did you need to know? Just how much you made her suffer when you abandoned her five years ago? Did you need to know how many times she cried over you? What did you need to know!"

In the darkness of the room Van turned to face Yukari and allowed the pain to wash over him.

"I needed to know if she still loved me…"

Yukari gazed at him considering, weighing his words against his actions. This man was not a very easy person to read but Yukari could see that his words were sincere.

"Did you find the answer?" She asked quietly.

Van stared at her for a moment before turning away.

"Yes."

Yukari considered him for a moment before following after him.

"Then why are you leaving?"

Van ignored the question as he picked up his satchel and began to rummage through it. Satisfied that everything he needed was still inside, he tightened the tie and swung the bag up over his bare shoulder.

Van stared at the woman standing silently before the door and considered answering her. Should he tell her that he was leaving because he could not stand to watch Hitomi standing happily beside another man. Or should he tell her what he wanted to do to the bastard who took Hitomi away. How could he explain any of it? No, it was to late for that.

"I'm sorry Yukari, but I have to go now."

Van tried to step around her, but she firmly grasped his arm and swung him back towards her.

"Wait damn you! Answer me! If you know that she loves you, then why are you leaving!"

Van held himself still for a moment, letting her words wash over him. Hitomi loved him? No it was a mistake.

"You're wrong." He said quietly, the soft denial seeming loud in the silence of the room.

"I'm not wrong!"

Van felt his arm stiffen under the pressure of her touch. How could he believe her when he had seen so much tonight that went against everything she said.

"She's engaged to be married, you are wrong."

Yukari's breath left her in a disgusted sigh as she swung away from the stubborn man.

"I am not wrong. She cares for Alex, but she is not in love with him."

Looking over her shoulder at his silent figure she considered how much to tell him to make him understand.

"You know five years is a long time to wait for someone who never said they were coming back. Alex has been by her side for many years, but it is only now that she has accepted his proposal." Yukari paused for moment as she watched his shoulders stiffen.

"It wasn't the first time he asked you know, he wasn't the only one who asked, but she turned everyone away do you know why?" She asked quietly.

Van slowly shook his head without bothering to face her.

"She was waiting."

Yukari inhaled deeply, hoping Van could see the answer even if she could not give it to him. As much as Yukari wanted to see them both together, this was something they had to figure out on their own. All she could do right now was give him a push in Hitomi's direction.

"Before you leave, talk to Hitomi one last time."

Van's mind was reeling as he turned to look back at Yukari. What if what she was saying was true. What if Hitomi still loved him? Staggering a bit, he dropped his bag and turned towards the living room. Making his way over to the balcony Van stepped out into the night, and turned to glance back at Yukari.

"Thank you." He murmured softly, as he summoned his wings and pushed off towards the night sky.

Yukari watched with wide eyes as a soft breeze blew pure white down in from the balcony. Reaching out a hand she caught a small feather as it drifted down before her.

Closing her hand slowly over the bright feather, Yukari offered up a prayer in the hopes that Hitomi and Van could finally find what it was they were searching for. Opening her hand slowly Yukari stared down at her empty palm.

Smiling softly she gazed out into the night and somehow knew that her wish had been granted.

Finally feeling a sense of relief, Yukari turned and made her way out of the apartment. She had her own someone waiting for her, and she didn't want to make him wait any longer.

* * *

Van soared highabove the clouds and looked down over the lights from the city. This place was a marvel, a city so large it would be easy to lose someone and never know where they had gone.

Opening his mind Van searched for Hitomi's familiar presence. It was difficult to sense her among so many, but once he finally captured her aura it was an easy thing to trace her steps. Below him the clouds gave an angry rumble as they let loose a cry above the distant city.

Van pulled in his wings and allowed himself to fall forward. The howling wind and freezing rain drove towards him as he dove back beneath the clouds and made his way towards Hitomi.

No matter what the answers might be, Van knew that Yukari was right. He could not leave without speaking to her. If nothing else he needed to at least tell her about his own feelings. Speeding through the downpour Van slipped through the darkness and went to find the truth.

**

* * *

:Author Notes: I know you guys waited a long time for this release and I apologize. I am not really sure what I am going to be doing with this story at this point. I think I may write up the next chapter then left it on indefinite hold, but nothing is decided yet. At the very least you can expect another chapter at some point.**

The next chapter will contain a lemon which will not be posted on due to the fact that I don't want to be kicked out for a fourth time. I don't really want to give to much away about the story but suffice it to say that I already know where I am going with it.

Oh well thanx for sticking around and waiting for this next installment! How it meets with your approval! Till next time…

CvR


	9. A danderous encounter, sweet confession

**:Disclaimer:**

Nope! Never gonna own it, not in a million years!

Chapter Nine

A dangerous encounter, and a sweet confession

Hitomi sat listlessly, allowing the rhythmic motion of the train to lull her into a deceptive calm. The commotion of her fellow passengers passed over her, never registering in Hitomi's consciousness. This was how her life had been for the past five years. Nothing reached her. Only with his return had she begun to feel once again.

Sighing in disgust she stared out at the glowing lights of the city as they shifted rapidly past her window.

She was a fool. How long had she waited for Van to return? How long had she waited to tell him what was in her heart? Well her final wish had been granted, and what had she done with that chance?

Nothing… She had allowed her fear of his rejection to stop her from telling him what she had waited so long to say. Now that chance was gone.

She had hurt a friend, had disappointed her family, and now she had lost the chance to tell Van of her love.

Stupid. She was so stupid.

Feeling the jerk of the passenger car Hitomi sat quietly observing the familiar station come into view. Rising slowly, she made her way to the sliding door and waited as the train pulled to a stop. Staring out at the abandoned station, she paused for a moment to gather herself. Inhaling slowly she stepped off the train and made her way out to the busy street.

Everyone had somewhere to go it seemed. Her life was in complete disarray and yet it didn't change the pace of those around her. Turning she started towards her apartment, ignoring the rumble of the clouds overhead.

The first drops of rain fell gently, mixing with the trail of tears that now ran down her face. No one gave her a second look as the rain hid the evidence of her despair. Stopping at the corner of her street, she looked towards the entrance of her apartment.

A shiver ran through her as the chill of the rain soaked through to her skin. Her body felt the chill of the air, but her heart blocked out all but her pain.

There was no one there. Her apartment would be dark, and empty. Empty of all but her memories of him there. She wasn't ready to face that yet. She didn't want to see with her own eyes what her mind already knew.

Van's message could not have been any clearer. His torn red shirt discarded by the side of the road left little doubt in her mind at what he had witnessed. Was this her fate? To always lose the one she loved most?

So it would seem. Turning away from her road she headed back the way she had come stopping suddenly before the entrance of a local park.

Staring down the lonely lane illuminated only by the scattered lanterns the path seemed to call to her. Never hesitating she walked forward and allowed the stillness of her surroundings to calm her shattered nerves.

Hitomi had always found solace in this place before. Maybe it was the sound of the wind as it caressed the trees, blocking the noise of the city that surrounded them. It gave her the illusion that she was back in that forest so far away, and at those times she felt as if she were home.

Now she walked slowly down the deserted path ignoring the chill of the rain and wind. Closing her eyes she blocked out her surroundings and listened to the gentle song of the forest.

Stopping under one of the lamps she felt the pain in her chest begin to ease slightly. Concentrated as she was on the sounds that surrounded her, Hitomi noted the disturbance almost at once.

Opening her eyes she looked further down the path and noted three men sitting idly on one of the benches just a few feet from her. Hitomi felt her heart skip a beat when she noticed them staring intently at her. Dropping her gaze she glanced behind her in apprehension.

Finally noting her surroundings she drew in a shaky breath. She was alone with three large men in a deserted park. 'Calm down Hitomi there is no need to think that they are anything but mildly curious about you.' Steadying her breathing Hitomi calmed herself and took a step back, watching them anxiously behind lowered lashes.

Turning slowly, she started to walk causally back the way she had just come. Glancing over her shoulder her heart slammed in alarm as the three men rose from where they had been sitting and began to walk after her.

'Damn it Hitomi this was a really stupid idea.' Picking up her pace she once again glanced behind her hoping she had been mistaken of there intentions, but as she watched the growing excitement build in their faces she knew she was in serious trouble.

She had walked pretty far into the park without seeing another soul until now. The hour being what it was, she was unlikely to find anyone around who could help her. Beginning to panic she drew a deep breath and began to run.

Hearing their excited shouts only served to strengthen her anxiety. This was her foolishness. She should have known better than to walk alone in the park at night.

Hitomi felt the impact of the paved path with every stride she made, the soles of her heels doing little to cushion her feet. Icy water leapt from the ground onto her bare legs as she ran through several puddles along the dark road. Hitomi could hear their footsteps getting closer and their voices getting louder as they easily closed the distance.

Gasping for breath, Hitomi forced her legs to move faster but there was little speed she could gain dressed as she was. The rain, which had only moments before been a gentle caress, now stung her cheeks as if driven by the anger of the now raging heavens. A small whimper of fear escaped her, as the sounds of their breaths grew closer to her. They were almost upon her, she wasn't going to make it!

Crying out breathlessly in fear she felt her legs burn beneath her as their calls drove her on. Nearly at her limit Hitomi felt herself stumble before surging forward once again. Hitomi heard their whistles and their laughter now almost upon her. Inside her head she cried over and over again 'Van! Van!'

Suddenly as her legs gave out and the ground rushed up to meet her, there was a loud shout from behind her. Cringing in fear she struggled to regain her feet, as she heard the sounds of angry shouts. Unable to stand on her shaky legs she sat on the cold wet ground and turned to the scene behind her.

One of the men from the bench now lay still only inches from her, blood running down the side of his face. The other two men circled her rescuer in the shadows that littered the path between lanterns.

The man in the middle stood still, at ease in the face of the two who circled with knives drawn. Suddenly the two men surged forward at once, intending to overpower their opponent.

Hitomi cried out in fear as the three men locked in a struggle. Suddenly the three broke apart just as one man fell helplessly to the ground. His partner backed away in alarm.

"Look man we only wanted to have a good time, she obviously was playing hard to get! There's no need to get personal."

Still locked in the shadows, Hitomi couldn't see her rescuers face but her heart recognized the familiar sound of his voice when he spoke softly into the night.

"Leave."

The man who had chased her stood hesitantly, the knife in his hand still extended towards his opponent. Watching silently she felt the man in the shadows shift forward, quiet menace in every step.

"Che' fine man I got it, she's all yours!" yelling anxiously her attacker turned and quickly fled down the path in the opposite direction. Feeling the tears burn once again, she closed her eyes. Bowing her head, Hitomi raised a shaky hand to her face wiping both the tears and rain away.

In the stillness of the night she heard his soft footfall as they stopped before her. Unwilling to see what her heart knew to be true, she sat quietly hoping to gather her courage.

"Hitomi?"

A sob escaped her at the sound of her name and she quickly looked up to see the impossible truth before her.

"You're here…"

Under the pool of light stood her dark angel staring down at her. In slow motion she watched as he extended his hand towards her. Van didn't say a word as she stared up at him silently. His hand extended patiently, Van waited for her to accept it, the drops of rain making rivers of tears along his bare skin.

Under the light of the lamp he seemed to glow, this man before her. Hitomi sat transfixed by warmth in his eyes as he continued to wait for her. As much as she wanted to reach for that hand, her strength had yet to return. She felt so weak sitting before him, her body and heart shaken by his sudden appearance.

"Hitomi…lets go home." His soft spoken words were all that it took to shatter her self

control. A soul-wrenching sob escape her as she reached her hand towards him. But suddenly he was there, surrounding her with his warm arms.

"Hitomi" burying her face in his neck Hitomi clung to his shoulders, her hands slipping from his wet skin.

"Shhh, it's ok you're safe now, you're safe." He whispered softly into her ear.

Struggling to breath she dug her nails softly into his warm back.

"I- I thought you had gone."

Feeling the shift of muscles beneath her fingers she loosened her hold on him enough so he could look into her eyes. She couldn't escape from his dark gaze.

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked quietly, holding her still with his strength.

Breathing in softly she felt a shift in her heart as she gazed back at him. Without hesitation the answer came unbidden to her lips.

"Yes."

There was only silence between them as their eyes spoke for them. Feeling the coolness of the wind Hitomi shivered in his arms breaking their silent exchange.

Gathering her close, Van rose with her in his arms and called forth his wings.

Hitomi looked over his shoulder at the beautiful wings that grew from his back. Reaching past his shoulder, she ran her fingers gently along the soft feathers. Van's hold tensed around her as his wing shivered beneath her touch.

Gazing curiously up at him, she found herself once again locked in his heated dark eyes. Reaching her arms up to circle his neck, Hitomi buried her face in his collar as the ground fell away from them.

It had been so long since she had felt the world pass by in his arms. No matter how many times she had flung herself from a plane while skydiving, she had never been able to capture this sensation. Breathing softly against his skin, Hitomi felt his arms tighten around her. Smiling Hitomi lost herself in the warmth of his embrace allowing the city below them to pass unnoticed.

Their silent journey was short and soon they arrived, landing softly on her balcony. Unwilling to open her eyes Hitomi lay quietly in his arms, reluctant to let go of this closeness.

Hitomi felt Van's muscles shift as he slowly lowered her feet to the ground. Neither of them wished to separate so they continued to hold one another. Suddenly the wind blew sharply against Hitomi's rain soaked back making her shiver.

Raising his hand, Van reluctantly eased her arms from around his neck and stepped away.

"You're soaked."

Laughing nervously, Hitomi shook her head softly feeling another shiver race through her body.

"Yeah. I guess it would be good for me to go change."

Stepping toward the glass door, Van slide it open noting that Yukari had been thoughtful enough to close it after him.

"You need to get warm first. Go take a bath, the warm water should make you feel better."

Hitomi felt her stomach flutter nervously as they grew silent in the midst of their casual conversation. Standing in the darkness of the living room Hitomi felt that if she didn't say what she needed to say now, she would never get another chance to do so again.

Stepping hesitantly towards where Van stood with his back towards her, Hitomi felt her heart begin to race.

"Van…I need to tell you…"

Hitomi stopped as Van turned towards her; trying to form the words that would tell him everything she needed him to know. Shifting slowly forward Van raised his hand to her chin and looked down into her eyes.

"I also have many things I need to tell you, but it can wait a few more minutes until you have taken care of yourself."

Staring silently up at him, Hitomi felt herself tense thinking that the moment she took her eyes away from him he would go.

"I…I…"

Feeling the soft caress of his hand along her pale cheek Hitomi's eyes closed as so many emotion's swamped her. Swallowing the lump in her throat her lashed fluttered and she once again gazed up at him.

"Don't go."

The words escaped her in a whisper her eyes filling with tears once again.

Van gazed down at Hitomi her face so filled with sadness as she whispered her plea for him to stay. Van's own emotions were running raw and he wanted nothing more than to tell her everything right then and there, but he couldn't ignore the coldness of her skin.

This confession had waited for five years it could wait a few minutes more for her to get warm.

Smiling warmly down at her Van cupped her chin in his hands, and fought the urge to kiss the uncertainty from her eyes.

"Hitomi, I'm not going anywhere. I promise…now go, I will be here when you are done and then we can talk."

Van felt her grip on his wrist tighten for a moment as her thoughts played openly on her expression filled face. After a brief moment of hesitation he felt her hold slip from him as she nodded her silent agreement.

Turning from him, Van watched as Hitomi disappeared behind the bathroom door. Breathing a sigh in frustration at his own impatience Van turned and gathered his bag from where he had dropped it earlier that evening. Pulling out a dry pair of pants he quickly changed his clothes and waited for Hitomi to emerge from the bath.

Lowering himself to the couch he leaned forward resting his forearms against his legs. His body felt bruised after the battle with the three men back in the park. Thinking back on the scene from before he felt his rage return to him once again.

If Yukari had not stopped him from leaving, he would not have been there to save her. The thought of what would have happened to her nearly driving him insane. Running an agitated hand through his drenched mane he pushed down his anger and tried to focus on what he would say to her when they began their talk.

In the silence of the darkened room Van searched through his emotions finding the need to speak of his feelings nearly overwhelming. Closing his mind to that need, he waited patiently until finally the soft sound of the opening door brought his gaze to rest on Hitomi.

Hitomi gazed out into the darkened living room, now softly illuminated by the glow of the lights behind her. Her eyes found Van easily and their gazes locked; the tension of unspoken words between them. The light in the room served to make it nearly unbearable. Unconsciously Hitomi switched the lights off plunging both rooms into shadows once again. Breathing in softly she tightened the tie of her pale yellow robe and stepped out into the living room.

Unable to look at Van directly for fear of losing her courage, Hitomi made her way over to the rain soaked window and looked down at the courtyard below her.

Neither one spoke for a moment as they both seemed to collect their thoughts. Finally unable to bear the silence between them Hitomi drew a deep breath and began.

"It seems like so long ago…that time we were both caught in the rain. Do…you remember that day?" Without turning to look at him, Hitomi knew Van was thinking back on that day in Palace. The day Van had witnessed Alan embrace her on the rain soaked bridge.

"…Yes, I remember…" The tension in his voice told her that the memory was not one he wanted to remember, but she needed to begin with this. In order to make her feelings clear, she needed to explain what she had felt in that moment. Closing her eyes she rested her forehead against the coolness of the glass.

"I know you are wondering why I am bringing this up now, but I want you to listen to what I felt that day…In order to understand what I feel right now."

Hitomi paused for a moment waiting for his response, and even though she was met with only silence, Hitomi knew that she had his agreement.

"I had always believed that the man I would love with all my heart would be a man like Amano. Someone gentle, and kind…He was my ideal back then."

Listening to the sound of the rain against the window, Hitomi took a moment to collect herself.

"The reason I was so attracted to Alan back then was because he reminded me so much of Amano. In a way Alan represented my ideal image more than Amano. He was prince charming come to life."

The tension in the room had grown, but it only strove to increase her resolve.

"Why…are you telling me this?" the hesitancy in his voice made her heart leap and she turned from the window to gaze over at his handsome face, now filled with anxiety. This wasn't what she wanted him to feel. Turning fully to face him she caught his eyes with hers and hoped that he would listen long enough to understand.

"I am telling you this, because I never got a chance to explain to you what I really felt back then. That day on the bridge I was called there by something, and at the moment it had felt as if I was following my destiny. I had convinced myself that Alan was my ideal in every way, but the truth is…" unable to look into his eyes at that moment as she recalled his devastated expression, Hitomi turned back towards the rain soaked courtyard.

"…The truth is…the moment his lips touched mine, it had felt all wrong. The moment he embraced me, it felt as if I had lost something important."

The rain tapped gently against the glass, bringing her memories back with the same wave of emotions that she had felt back then.

"…and when I looked over and saw you, I knew what it was."

Hitomi paused allowing the silence to settle her nerves.

"Earlier that day, up in the hay loft with Escaflowne and you, I…for a moment I had thought you would kiss me, and that feeling had felt so…right."

Her whispered confession drew on his deepest emotions, as he relived that moment in the hayloft with her.

"I had wanted to kiss you then." He said quietly.

Resting her hand against the cool glass, her eyes stared blindly out at the scenery.

"Why didn't you?"

He was silent for a moment before his eyes rested on her still figure illuminated in the soft glow of the street lamps.

"I didn't think I deserved to."

Turning, she looked over at him in confusion. Running a rough hand through his hair, Van sighed heavily and tried to explain.

"At the time, I was king to a crippled kingdom because I was unable to protect it. I wasn't able to protect anything because I was so weak back then. There were so many times when I couldn't protect you."

Van stared at the floor viewing himself back then, and wondering why he had been such a fool.

"I saw the way you looked at Alan. I hated it, but more than anything I hated myself for not being worthy enough to be with you. I couldn't compete with him, not the way I was then."

"What are you saying?"

Clasping his hands between his knees Van bowed his head and drew a slow breath.

"I'm saying that I was in love with you. I'm saying that, I'm still in love with you."

Raising his head Van gazed at Hitomi, watching as her eyes grew wide in surprise.

Turning from him, Hitomi's mind raced with his sudden confession. She was almost overcome with a mixture of joy and confusion. Laughing a little sadly, Hitomi rested her hand against the cool glass.

"You…love me?" The pitch of her voice sounded weak in the quiet of the room.

"Yes."

"I-I don't understand. If you loved me then why didn't you…why did you stay away for so long?"

She couldn't look at him. She felt so raw right then, as if exposing an open wound.

Why had he waited so long to come back, what had happened that he had been unable to see her for all this time?

Van watched the range of emotions play over her face. But he couldn't pinpoint exactly what she felt. Was she happy? Did she feel the same way?

"I waited for you."

Her words struck him as nothing else could, for behind those softly spoken words was a wealth of pain. He had been so stupid; he had never really considered what their separation might mean for her. All he had thought of was his own honor.

"Hitomi…I'm sorry. I was foolish, thinking I knew what it was you had wanted. I should have told you what I was thinking."

Hitomi stood silently contemplating his words.

"What were you thinking Van?" She asked glancing at his hunched form out of the corner of her eye.

"I wanted to give you time. I wanted to give you your freedom for these few years before I would return into your life."

"My freedom? What do you mean?"

Raking his hands through his hair, Van raised his head and stared at the night just over her shoulder.

"Hitomi, I came here to ask you if you would come back to Gaea with me."

"Go back to Gaea? Why? Has…something happened?"

"No, nothing has happened. Most of the surrounding countries are content to let the peace treaty hold for now. That is not why I am asking you to come back."

"I don't understand."

Hitomi felt Van's steady gaze on her and shivered in reaction. Van had just confessed his love to her, and now he was asking her to return to Gaea with him. Could he possible be asking her to marry him? Was she reading too much into this situation?

Van was the Reigning King of a prominent country back on his world. Could he really have the freedom to choose his own bride, and if so would he really choose her regardless of his confession?

Wrapping her arms more tightly around herself, Hitomi tried to contain her warring emotions.

She wanted to believe that he would do so, but she was unwilling to open herself up to that possibility without knowing that this was exactly what he was asking.

"I am not sure I understand. Please, tell me what it is you want from me…" Her voice sounded hoarse even to Van's ears and he could clearly see that she was struggling with her emotions. Van understood that after all this time, and after all their misunderstandings she needed to have a clear answer from him.

"I want you to come home Hitomi. I want you to marry me, become my wife. I…need you Hitomi."

Hitomi's breath rushed out as his words washed through her. Feeling the sting of her suppressed emotions, Hitomi blocked out the sight of the world outside her window, and focused her mind on the man who sat only a few feet from her.

How long had she waited to hear him say those words? The moment almost seemed surreal to her. Could all of this just be a dream? Unable to speak all she could do was stand there listening to the sound of the nights grief.

Van felt the silence sharply, as it seemed to consume the very air around him. Why didn't she say anything? Why wouldn't she look at him? Had his plea come too late? Unable to contain himself Van surged to his feet, and restlessly turned from the sight of her fragile form.

"I realize that my confession is troublesome to you at such a time. I know it is selfish of me to burden you with my feelings now, but I…I needed you to know how I felt!"

Glancing back at her still figure, Van clenched his hands and forced his emotions back down as best he could. He had lost, there was nothing more to say.

"I am returning to Gaea. I am sorry Hitomi, I…" Her sharp laughter stopped him short. Turning Van stared at her huddled form, and for the first time noticed just how tense she was.

"You're sorry! You're leaving and all you can say is your sorry!" Hitomi's outburst heralded her powers awakening. The room was charged with her conflicted emotions. Van gasped as they enveloped him, sending wave after wave of emotional energy.

Van had always known about her powers, but it was the first time that she had displayed them since they had reunited. The force of the energy filling the room surprised him. He had never felt it so strong before. It had always seemed gentle and soothing, but now her energy seemed to have changed somehow.

"I…how can you tell me you're leaving, when you have not even given me a chance to tell you everything I want to say."

Hitomi felt her long suppressed power spill over in her emotional state. She knew Van could feel everything she was feeling in that moment, but there was nothing Hitomi could do to contain it. Her emotions were too raw.

"You said that you were foolish in not telling me what you had planned. You say that you never wanted to cause me pain. Do…you have any idea what your words are doing to me?"

Feeling a wave of pain wash over him Van nearly dropped to his knees. What was that? Was that the pain that she was feeling?

"Hitomi…"

Opening her eyes, she felt a connection to the raging heavens. How could she make him understand? Her emotions were too much to put into words. Words of love that flashed quickly through her mind could never hope to describe what she felt for him. But she needed for him to understand! Hitomi needed him to know or he would leave.

Slowly feeling for the ties of her robe, Hitomi felt the knot give way under the gently pressure of her fingers.

The wind tore at the world outside her window, just as her love for Van tore at her very soul. Feeling the cool breeze that slipped inside her loosened robes a shiver raced through her body.

This was the only way she could make him understand. She had no words that she could tell him the extent of how much she needed him. So right here, in the midst of this storm she would show him.

A small roll of her shoulders sent the pale silk slithering from her body. Her whole being stood still as the cool fabric floated to her feet. Hitomi heard his quickly drawn breath from behind her, and knew that she had his undivided attention.

Van drew in a shaky breath mesmerized by the sight before him. Never in all of his fantasies, had he envisioned anything so lovely as the woman standing before him.

It took every ounce of his self-control to keep him from reaching out and touching her.

"Hitomi…" His throat constricted as she turned her head to gaze silently over at him.

Clenching his hands, he stopped himself from stepping closer to her side. The look in her eyes speaking to him from the depths of her soul.

"After everything you have said tonight…will you make the same mistake and assume you know what it is that I want."

Van wanted to ask her but could do nothing but stare at her silently.

"Why do you not ask me Van?"

His body moved forward unbidden, placing him just a foot away from his fantasy turned reality. Van's hands shook with the effort to hold himself still.

"Ask me…"

Van struggled to bring forth the question he had buried inside of himself for so long.

"Can…do you love me Hitomi?"

Captivated by his crumbling control, Hitomi finally began to understand why it was that he had stayed away for so long. Why it was, that he would leave here now without knowing her answer.

"A long time ago I gave you my answer, I thought you might have heard it, but…perhaps I was wrong…" Turning fully to face him, Hitomi felt a calm suffuse her as she allowed this man to see everything that she was…everything that she felt.

"I- heard your voice but I need to know now, if it is still true."

Unable to control himself any longer, Van's hand reached out to cup her cheek. Looking down into her eyes, Van felt once again the sensation of returning home. Hearing the soft sigh escape from her, his eyes were drawn to her mouth. Van traced his thumb along the seem of her lips, her breath heating his rough skin.

"Do you still love me Hitomi?"

With just the lightest of touches Van managed to steal her breath. How did he manage to heat her skin with just a look? Every nerve ending in her body had come to life the moment he lifted his hand to touch her. If she were to spend the night in this man's arms would it kill her?

Her lashes fluttered shut as she leaned further into his touch. Reaching for him, Hitomi stilled his fingers movements on her mouth, and settled her lips into the palm of his hand. Placing a soft kiss in its center she turned her head and looked back up at Van knowing her heart was clearly in her eyes.

"Words of love, will never begin to describe what I feel for you."

Closing the gap between them, Hitomi slowly raised herself on tiptoes bringing her lips closer to his own.

"You consume me…"

* * *

:Author's Notes:

Hello! I know its been soooo long! But finally chapter nine is out, and Van and Hitomi's feelings are now out in the open YAY! For my reader here on fan fic, the original chapter does contain a lemon but per rules I cannot post it here. If you would like to read the chapter in its entirety though please feel free to follow this link below (just remove anyspaces)

http/ www. http/ www. fanfic/ viewch.php? cid351486&submitView+Chapter&id62020

As always I love to hear what everyone thinks so please hit the button below and leave me a review. Flame me, praise me, nag me whatever! I like to hear it so long as its what you really think! You can also feel free to write me at this email address.

cvrexile yahoo. com

CvR


End file.
